Hearts Breaking Even
by Lori2279
Summary: What if Taylor was Seth's best friend in the beginning? What if Veronica was Summer's step-monster? And what if Taylor was cousins with a certain wild child from a little town in North Carolina? Come on in and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I decided to screw with history a little. You'll see what I mean as you read. Enjoy and reply please? Also I own nothing though if Ben is out there, I'll buy him or rent him. ;) Thank you to my cheering section Pinky who writes an awesome Naley story if you all are interested at all and XWaltzforVenusX, I love your stories and can't wait for Naked! Ryan. ;) BTW this is a x-over with OTH. Timeline starts in Season 1. Enjoy the show.

* * *

Ryan let himself into the main house through the kitchen door and stopped. There at the stove was a girl about his own age wearing a pair of boxer shorts and a white T-shirt singing as she put a tray of cookies into the oven to cook.

"You said you couldn't live without me so why aren't you dead," were the words that reached his ears as she turned around. Her eyes flew open wide when she saw him. She took the earbuds out of her ears and slung them around her neck. "I didn't hear you come in. It's Ryan, right?"

"Uh yeah. Who are you?"

"Oh I'm-"

"Taylor," Seth's voice came from the opposite end of the kitchen.

Taylor's glance diverted from Ryan and landed on Seth. She smiled as she walked across the kitchen and hugged the boy, "Hey loser. Miss me?"

"Hell yeah. When did you get back," Seth asked as he hugged her.

"Last night. I would've called but I didn't get back to the house until two."

"And you're already over here cooking," Seth asked.

"Yeah, well I had to get out of my house."

"How long were you there for?"

"Four hours and then I went to the bathroom and found out she was sleeping over. I turned around, walked out, got dressed, and came over. I thought I'd cook since I haven't done it in a while. It's okay, isn't it?"

"Absolutely," Kirsten's voice answered as she entered. "Welcome home Taylor."

"Thanks Kirsten," Taylor smiled.

"Have you met Ryan?"

"Not officially." Taylor turned to look at Ryan. "Hi, I'm Taylor Townsend."

"Ryan Atwood."

"Welcome to Newport," Taylor smiled at him. Then she took Seth's hand and dragged him over to the oven. "Okay so you have to try these cookies and tell me what you think. They're a breakfast cookie."

"Are these more of your gran's old recipes?"

"No, I bought some cookbooks over the summer on one of the many shopping trips Brooke dragged me on. I swear that girl was born with a credit card in her hand."

"Brookie the Shopping Monster," Seth joked as he picked up a cooled cookie and took a bite. "Hmm. Not bad. Coconut?"

"Yep and carrots and apples and walnuts."

"Pretty good. Ryan, you wanna try?"

"Thanks," Ryan took a couple from Seth and sat down after pouring himself some coffee. "These are good."

"Thanks. But don't fill up on them. I also made a pot pie. It should be ready soon."

"I smell food in the kitchen. Taylor must be home," Sandy's voice floated in a few moments before he did. "Aha! I knew it."

"Morning Sandy."

"Morning. Welcome home."

"Thanks."

"Smells amazing in here," Sandy said as he took a seat at the counter.

"Thank you," Taylor said as she opened up the oven and took out the pot pie and set it on the counter. "I'll be right back," she said as she went into the den and leaned over the couch. She pulled a bag into view and came back into the kitchen. "I come bearing not only breakfast but gifts. Sandy, I saw this the week Brooke and I went to New York and I thought you might like it. It's a symbol of someone else who started out in New York and ended up out here."

Sandy opened his gift and laughed. "Brooklyn Dodgers. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Kirsten, for you," Taylor handed her a box with a smile. "I hope you like them."

Kirsten opened up the box and pulled out a set of wine glasses. "Taylor these are beautiful."

"Good. Seth," she turned to face her friend. "I am sorry I wasn't here for your birthday but I come bearing a present not only from me but one from Brooke and one from your fellow artist, Peyton."

"How's she doing?"

"She's dating Nathan Scott."

"She's what? Okay, we need to have a very long talk about the goings on in that weird little town your cousin lives in."

"Breakfast first," Taylor said before she turned to Ryan. "Okay, I'm not sure you'll like this but I didn't have a whole lot of information about you and Brooke and I were in Vegas when Seth called me to fill me in on the newest member of the Cohen family," she said as she handed over a bag.

"You don't have to," Ryan started.

"Take it," Seth advised. "Taylor's pretty good with gifts."

"Thanks Seth," Taylor smiled.

Ryan reached into the bag before him and pulled out Taylor's gift. He looked up at the girl, "Boxing gloves?"

"Seth told me you can throw a good punch. Thanks for looking out for him."

"No problem."

Taylor smiled at him before she turned back to Seth, insisting that he open her present first.

OCOCOCOCOC

"She OD'd," Taylor raised an eyebrow at Seth as he related the story of what had happened during their sojourn.

"Yeah. Painkillers and a bottle of tequila," Seth was on his bed looking at the first editions that Brooke had gifted him with while Taylor sat on the futon that had been put in Seth's room when the two of them had turned twelve painting her toes. "She had her reasons."

"I heard about her dad."

"How?"

"Uncle Richard has a lot of friends and Aunt Victoria knows I go to school with Marissa so they made sure I knew about Jimmy."

"Well that's just the half of it."

"What else happened," Taylor blew on one of her toes.

"She caught Luke and Holly making out on the dance floor of the club we were at."

Her head shot up and her eyes narrowed, "Jerk!"

"And you don't even like Marissa," Seth said.

"No one deserves to be cheated on and she and Luke have been together for forever," Taylor shook her head. "Guys suck."

"Hey!"

"Present company and his father excluded."

"Thank you," Seth smirked a little. "Wait, what about Ryan?"

"We'll see."

"Fair enough. So, how was Tree Hill?"

"Not bad. Brooke and I hung out with Peyton when she wasn't busy with Nathan and when she was we hung out by ourselves. We hit a couple of parties. B&T stuff," Taylor shrugged.

"Peyton and Nathan," Seth raised an eyebrow.

"I know. Don't even ask me how that particular relationship came about. I have no clue."

"I remember Nathan. Guy was the East Coast version of Luke."

"Well, at least Peyton hasn't morphed into Marissa yet." Taylor tilted her head, "Stay tuned."

"Tree Hill is just weird."

"And Newport isn't? The only normal people in our little corner of the world live in this house and are responsible for your creation."

Seth laughed and Taylor smiled as she continued her art work on her toes. She was about to start on her pinky toe when something occurred to her.

"Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"Where'd she get the painkillers?"

Seth looked up, "What?"

"Marissa. You said she OD'd on painkillers and tequila. The tequila I get but where'd she get the painkillers?"

"Summer's purse," Seth said.

"What happened to Summer?"

"What?"

"What happened to Summer that she'd need painkillers?"

"Nothing."

"Then why'd she have them?"

"Someone asked her to get them for her."

"Someone?"

"Yeah."

"Someone as in my mother?"

"Uh yeah," Seth looked very uncomfortable.

"I am going to kill her," Taylor fumed. "What the hell was she thinking about? Forget the fact that Marissa could have died, do you know what would've happened if the border guards had searched the car and found them? No, you know what? I'll tell Julie where Marissa got the pills and let her kill Veronica."

"Taylor? Deep breath, okay? Performing CPR on my best friend isn't something I want to do in the near future or ever if you want the truth," Seth said.

Taylor frowned at him. It was the same frown she'd given him since they were nine. She gave it to him every time she thought he was being overprotective.

Seth grinned and checked the clock, "Lunch time. Finish your toes and call Brooke to see how her flight was. I'll go get us something from the kitchen. You want some of that tea you made this morning?"

"Yeah. Hey Seth?"

"Yeah," Seth paused at the door.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Anytime."

Seth closed the door behind him as he left the room. He went down to the kitchen where he found Ryan making himself some lunch.

"Hey," Seth said.

"Hey. Getting lunch?"

"Yeah for Taylor and me. We usually eat in my room."

"Right. So," Ryan hedged.

"What?"

"Any special reason you didn't tell me your best friend was a girl?"

"Didn't think it mattered," Seth shrugged as he set out some sandwich fixings and two glasses.

"Really? 'Cause from where I'm standing you'd think in all the stories you told me about the two of you, you might have once mentioned that Taylor was a girl and pretty damn easy on the eyes."

Seth put down the loaf of bread and looked at Ryan in the most serious way he was capable of. "Okay first of all, ew. She may be a girl and to other guys, yes she's attractive. But not to me. She's pretty much my sister. Second of all, don't even think about it. You've got the hots for Marissa. Concentrate on her. Taylor's off limits."

"Excuse me?"

"Look, there are a few rules in Newport. One of them is if you like Marissa Cooper, stay the hell away from Taylor Townsend and vice versa. Marissa and Taylor don't get along. They never have and they probably never will which is really unfortunate because Taylor's step-sister is Marissa's best friend."

"Taylor's mother is Summer's step-monster?"

"The very same," Seth said as he finished up one sandwich and started on the other. "Taylor's dad walked out on her and her mother when she was six. She and I have been friends since we were seven. Since then she's spent more time in this house than she did in her old house or that she'll ever spend in Summer's."

"Because of Marissa," Ryan finished up.

"Well, with regards to Summer's house, yeah. With regards to her old house, you've never met Veronica Townsend," Seth shook his head.

"So, wait. Your best friend is the step-sister of the girl you've had a crush on since you were ten."

"Yes."

"And instead of taking advantage of the fact that she lives with your dream girl and spending your time over there, she comes over here."

"First of all, I wouldn't do that to Taylor because, like I said, she and Marissa don't get along. It's just that Taylor's more passive about it. She avoids Marissa. Marissa on the other hand takes every opportunity to snipe at Taylor."

"Why? What's their deal?"

"Bad history," Seth said. He grabbed a tray and put the lunch he'd prepared on it before he took the pitcher and two glasses and headed upstairs leaving Ryan to ponder the latest bit of information on the object of his infatuation and his brother's best friend.

OCOCOCOCOC

"No Brooke, I am not kidding," Taylor told her cousin.

"Newport's Princess OD'd in a sleazy alley," Brooke marveled at the latest bit of gossip from her cousin.

"Probably would've died if not for Seth's new brother."

"What's he like?"

"Ryan? Okay, I guess. Quiet."

"Cute?"

"Yes, he is but he's not on the market."

"What? How is that possible? He just moved to Newport."

"Seth told me that he's got it bad for Marissa."

"God, what is it with the guys in that town? Do they all like drug addicts or something?"

"She's not an addict."

"She OD's and nearly dies and when you see her in the bathroom at six this morning she's got a joint in her hand. I'm sorry T, but that is the definition of an addict. Julie and Jimmy really need to send her to rehab or therapy."

"While I agree with you, that particular piece of gossip is between you and me, okay? I didn't even tell Seth about the joint."

"Why not?"

"Because as much as I love him, the only secret he's successfully kept in all these years is my heart condition and even then he still told Sandy and Kirsten."

"And thank God he did because back then you didn't have a stepfather who was a doctor. All you had was a mother who was barely around and a housekeeper who didn't speak English. They were there when you needed someone and as much as I hate the fact that I wasn't that someone I am glad you had them."

"Yeah, me too." Taylor looked up as Seth entered.

"Lunch is served, madam," Seth smiled.

"Okay," Taylor nodded. "Brooke? Seth's got lunch ready, so I gotta go."

"Alright. I love you, T."

"I love you, too, B."

"Tell Seth, I say 'hi' and that I wish him luck with Summer."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Taylor shut her cell phone and set it aside as she grabbed a sandwich and drink and settled back against the futon.

"How's Brooke?"

"She's good. She says hi and wishes you luck with Summer."

"I wish me luck, too," Seth grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

thank you for all the replies and oh my god, I am on author alerts for two of my favorite Ryan/Taylor writers. :) Here's the next chapter. Have fun y'all. PS- I need a screen name for Brooke. Any ideas?

* * *

"God where did you learn how to drive woman," Seth asked as he and Taylor walked up the front walk of Harbor. "I swear I saw my life pass before my eyes and it wasn't pleasant."

"Why? Because you realized you need to get yourself a life?"

"Funny. Every time I get in a car with you I swear I am never going to do it again."

"You sound like Brooke when she's talking about Peyton's driving. I'm not that bad."

"You almost took out that van."

"They should've gotten out of the way."

"Taylor, it was a van full of nuns. You'd be in hell before St. Peter even finished reading your name."

"Wuss," Taylor teased.

"And my day is complete," Seth said as Summer passed by them.

"A glimpse of your dream girl and your 'near death' episode is forgotten. Nice to know some things will never change," Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Some things do."

"Such as?"

"Summer's not the only girl on the horizon these days."

"Oh you're not about to spring some hideous Dawson loves Joey scenario on me, are you?"

"What? No! We just ate Taylor."

"Just checking. So, who's the girl?"

"Anna Stern."

"Who's Anna Stern?"

"New girl at school and my cotillion date," Seth explained.

"You're kidding. What's she like?"

"She's kinda quirky but she's into comics."

"Score!" Taylor looked happy for him. "That's great Seth."

"I don't know if it's gonna lead to anything other than friendship but she's a good kisser."

"You kissed her? When?"

"The carnival."

"I miss everything!"

"Hey, why did you stay away so long this summer?"

"So I'd miss Cotillion and my mother's summer visit to Newport."

"Veronica I understand but why didn't you want to go to Cotillion?"

"Because this Thanksgiving I am going back to Tree Hill to be presented during the annual Tree Hill Country Club Debutante Ball," Taylor explained. "And trust me, one of these social events of the season is plenty."

"So why are you doing it?"

"So Brooke doesn't have to do it alone. It was Aunt Victoria's idea. She has this thing about Brooke and me being presented in the same town where she and Mother weren't involved in the society set when they were younger because they were merely the daughters of the local diner owner."

"Sounds like fun," Seth rolled his eyes.

"Which brings me to a favor," Taylor smiled. "I need an escort."

"Taylor," Seth groaned.

"C'mon you know if I had been here for Cotillion I would've been _your_ date."

"One good reason."

"You love me."

"Not right at this moment I don't."

"If you don't, Brooke's going to stick me with some pervert from Tree Hill High that's going to keep grabbing my ass all night. I had to deal with that from Tim Smith all summer long and if I have to deal with it again at this thing you and Sandy will be flying across the country to bail me out of jail because I've seriously injured one of the Tree Hill 'elite'."

Seth sighed and nodded, "Okay, fine. You've got yourself an escort."

Taylor clapped her hands together, "Yay! Thank you!"

"As long as my parents are cool with it," Seth amended.

"I'm sure they'll be fine with it. We leave on Thanksgiving night after dinner, we spend a couple of hours on Friday rehearsing, the ball's on Saturday night, and we're back by Sunday afternoon."

"We gonna stay with Brooke?"

"No, I thought maybe we'd stay at Penelope's."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Brooke and I practically lived there this summer. It's amazing what that girl can get just by smiling. She had every Raven on the Varsity and Freshman team hammering away for like a month. All we had to do was provide them with lunch."

"Maybe that's all _you_ had to provide them with," Seth teased.

Taylor gave him a dark look and he quickly apologized.

As they walked down the hall Taylor picked at her nails while Seth frowned.

"I'm sorry Taylor," Seth said again. "I was just joking."

"I'm not mad at you. I'm more worried about Brooke. You know her parents aren't any better than my mother when it comes to paying attention to their kid. She's been doing some stuff lately that makes me wonder if she's the one who's morphing into your neighbor."

"Brooke's always been a partier. This is not a new thing."

"The slutty behavior is," Taylor said.

"And that explains the dirty look when I teased you about what you provided them with," Seth realized.

"Not your fault," Taylor shrugged.

The bell rang.

"We'll talk at lunch?"

"Yeah as long as Ryan doesn't bring Marissa to sit with us," Taylor said as she turned and walked towards her homeroom.

Seth groaned a little as he walked in the opposite direction. He realized he needed to have a little talk with Ryan.

OCOCOCOCOCOC

Taylor sat down in the back of the computer lab during her study hall and opened up a chat room she knew Peyton would be in at the moment. She always went into a certain one right after she got home from school. She checked her watch, which should have been at least fifteen minutes ago.

**T-Bird has signed on.**

**PunkSawyer: **_Hey I was wondering where you were. How goes life in the OC?_

**T-Bird:**_ It's a little surreal being back here. I think I got too used to Tree Hill living this summer. Though it's always nice to see Seth and everyone. He says thank you btw._

**PunkSawyer: **_Tell him he's welcome and I expect some kind of amazing drawing coming my way in the near future._

**T-Bird: **_Will do. Come to your senses yet?_

**PunkSawyer: **_Okay, I realize you can't see me, but I'm rolling my eyes at you right now._

**T-Bird:**_ Sorry Sawyer, I just think you could and __should__ do better. _

**PunkSawyer:**_ Speaking of guys, tell me about Ryan._

**T-Bird: **_He's from Chino, he's into Marissa, and apparently he's got a hero complex._

**PunkSawyer: **_Well Marissa will keep him busy. Brooke told me about the OD and the six a.m. joint._

Taylor shook her head. Thank God Brooke didn't live in Newport. No one's secrets would be safe. Although with Marissa's, she wasn't all that concerned.

**T-Bird:**_ I love my cousin but dear God does she have a big mouth._

**PunkSawyer:**_ Don't worry all of her secrets, most of which are yours, are safe with me for now. Just think of it as fodder for the tell-all. ;)!_

**T-Bird:**_ LOL. G2G. TTYL! LYLAS Curly Girlie. ;)_

**PunkSawyer:**_ Love you 2 T. Bye._

**PunkSawyer has signed off.**

Taylor exited the screen and headed out of the room as the bell rung. She had just rounded a corner when she knocked into a solid body which sent the book she'd been holding to the ground along with the binder the other student had been carrying.

"Sorry, are you okay," she asked as she crouched down to grab at the papers that had slipped from the binder upon impact.

"I'm fine, Taylor."

She looked up and smiled, "Hi Ryan. Sorry about that. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going."

"It's okay. Here this is yours," he said handing her the book she'd dropped. "The Graduate?"

"It's a good book. Have you ever read it?"

"No, I haven't," he said as they straightened up. "I've seen some of the movie."

"Yeah me too. It kind of makes the book hard to read because I keep hearing Dustin Hoffman's voice in my head when I read the Benjamin Braddock parts. Although I'll probably never watch the entire movie after what happened the last time I tried watching it."

"Why? What happened?"

"Seth and I tried watching it with Sandy and Kirsten and halfway through the scene where Anne Bancroft starts her seduction of Dustin Hoffman, Sandy and Kirsten started making out. Kinda ruined the movie for us," Taylor looked vaguely nauseous as the memory came to her.

"Yeah that would do it."

"Ryan, I'm glad I ran into you. I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I'm not used to knocking when it comes to the pool house. I didn't mean to interrupt you and Marissa."

"Oh, it's no problem."

"Still, next time I need a towel, I'll knock." Taylor looked over his shoulder and then back at him. "See you later," she said before turned and walked in the opposite direction.

"Bye," Ryan was a little confused until an arm entwined with his and he looked to see Marissa standing next to him.

"Hey."

"Hi," and now it all made sense. He still didn't know the story but after the way Marissa had ranted about Taylor's extreme bad timing for ten minutes he knew that any true hatred lay on Marissa's side of things while Taylor did just what Seth had said. She avoided Marissa.

Like the plague it would seem.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Just trying to figure out which way to go," he said.

"Want some help?"

"No, I'll figure it out," he smiled. "See you later, okay?"

"Okay," Marissa smiled and walked away.

Instead of following her movements with his gaze his eyes drifted towards the direction Taylor had walked off in and wondered why it bothered him so much to realize that Taylor's attitude of avoiding Marissa and everyone who was close to her meant that she'd probably end up avoiding him even if they did practically live in the same house.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I am so jazzed. Whitelily (Hi Shar), Avecia, and XWaltzforVenusX (Hi DJ) have replied to and added me to their story alerts and in Whitelily's case I have been added to her favorite stories list. :) I love their stories and I read them again and again. Anyway thanks for all the replies and Avecia QueenB totally works. Thanks.

* * *

"Hey Man," Seth said as he came into the house after school.

Ryan looked up from the counter where his homework was and nodded at the other boy, "Hey. I looked for you at lunch today."

"Taylor and I were in the band room practicing."

"For?"

"Didn't I tell you? She needed an escort for the annual Debutante ball and I'm it."

"There's another one?"

"Not here, in Tree Hill. It's Thanksgiving weekend, so we're just brushing up on our waltzing skills."

"By the way, where is she? I think this is the first time I've seen you without her since she got back."

"She's out shopping."

"By herself," Ryan asked.

"No with Anna," Seth poured himself some iced tea.

"You let your best friend take your potential girlfriend shopping?"

"There are two things Taylor and I don't do together. One of them is shopping."

"Yeah, but aren't you freaked out about what they're going to talk about?"

"I freaked out during study hall. I'm done."

"Really?"

"Yeah. What," he said off Ryan's stare.

"Nothing. I've just never seen you this calm before."

Seth laughed at Ryan's statement as he turned to go into the living room.

"Hey, what's the other thing?"

"What?"

"You said there are two things you and Taylor don't do together. Shopping and what else?"

"Have sex," Seth said.

"I had to ask," Ryan muttered.

OCOCOCOCOCOCOC

"So, is this some sort of outreach program? You know, be nice to the new kid," Anna Stern asked as she and Taylor walked along storefronts both holding a bag or two.

Taylor laughed a little. "No, this is a recon mission. You're into Seth, I'm his best friend."

"So, you're making sure I'm good enough for him?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"You gonna do the same thing with Summer?"

"I live with Summer."

"What?"

"You don't know? I'm Summer's step-sister. My mom married her dad about two years ago right after Summer's mom took off."

"Oh. So, how am I doing?"

"Pretty good so far. I think the question is how am I doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't hang with girls too much. It's always just been me and Seth. The only girls I really hang out with are my cousin Brooke and her best friend Peyton and that's when I go to Tree Hill in the summer."

"Where's Tree Hill?"

"North Carolina. It's where my mom and Aunt Victoria grew up and where Brooke lives now. It's probably one of my favorite places in the world, if only for the fact that when I go there, no one thinks of my as Taylor Townsend, daughter of Veronica Townsend-Roberts, the she-wolf of Newport and Summer's step-monster. I'm just Taylor."

"Sounds nice," Anna nodded.

"It is. I'm actually dragging Seth back there this Thanksgiving. It's time for the annual Tree Hill Country Club Debutante Ball and my uncle Richard is presenting me and Brooke this year."

"Fun."

"I know," Taylor rolled her eyes. "Brooke's doing it because for the first time in recent history Victoria is actually interested in her and I'm doing it so she doesn't have to do it alone."

"Take pictures. I think I'd like to see you and Seth all dolled up," Anna said.

"You sound like Sandy. Kirsten threatened to hire a camera crew so she wouldn't miss a moment even though she couldn't be there."

"Seth's parents sound nice."

"They're great," Taylor smiled. "They're probably the best people in Newport and they're still crazy in love with each other after almost twenty years."

"You love them. You don't just like them, you love them."

"They pretty much raised me. They were always there when I needed a parent. Veronica's never been too interested, I haven't seen my dad since I was six, and Neil, that's Summer's dad, he's only been in the picture a couple of years."

"So, which one of them taught you to drive? 'Cause I'm thinking I don't wanna get in the car with that one."

"Neither of them. Peyton, my cousin's best friend? Her dad taught the two of us to drive one summer. Brooke got the driving school lessons that fall but I got Larry Sawyer."

"Right. Never go to Tree Hill. I can remember that."

Taylor laughed.

"How long have you and Seth been friends?"

"Since we were seven," Taylor nodded. "I think I've spent just about every day of my life with him minus the summer months and one year even then."

"You guys are close?"

"Us against the world," Taylor said. "Even now when there are other people in our world."

"Ryan."

"Yeah."

"He seems like a nice guy."

"He's okay."

Anna looked at her, "Do you like him?"

"What? Where did that come from?"

"Just the way your voice sounded with the 'He's okay'."

"Oh. No. Ryan's not my type and I am _so_ not his. He likes to play the white knight, riding into save the girl. I'm good at saving myself."

"Good for you," Anna smiled.

"C'mon, I'm hungry. Let's go eat."

"Sounds good."

OCOCOCOCOCOCOC

"What are you doing," Taylor looked at Seth.

"What do you mean?"

"You keep looking up at me and then down at the pad of paper you have in your hand. What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

Taylor raised an eyebrow at him. The two were currently on the Cohen couch doing homework. Well Taylor was doing homework. Seth was doing something else and she was beginning to feel like she did whenever Peyton did a sketch- oh no.

"Give it," Taylor held her hand out.

"What?"

"Give me the sketch pad you're hiding behind your biology book," Taylor said.

"I am not," Seth protested as Taylor put her books aside and leaned forward. He made a last ditch effort to keep what he was working on from her but she grabbed the sketch pad Peyton had given him and settled back on her side of the couch.

"Wings," she rose an eyebrow at him.

"T-Bird," Seth explained.

Taylor smiled and flipped a page to find a self-portrait of her friend with his mouth open and words spilling out. She giggled a little and reached down to her bag. Grabbing a pen she wrote something down under the picture and handed the sketchbook back to Seth. He read what she'd written and smiled.

"Hey guys," Kirsten said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Kirsten."

"Hey Mom," Seth still had a grin on his face.

"Something funny?"

"Taylor's just teasing me."

"What else is new?" Kirsten came over and looked down at the sketch pad her son was holding and smiled as she read the words aloud, "Motor Mouth: Driving his enemies crazy in a single breath. Not bad Taylor."

"Thanks Kirsten. Now Seth just has to figure out my super powers."

"X-ray vision," he suggested with a grin.

"Yeah and I bet I know who you'd like me to use it on," Taylor said as she pulled her books back onto her lap.

"Stop," Kirsten cautioned. While she was willing to admit Seth was no longer a child she was not ready to know that he imagined girls naked. She looked out towards the pool house. "Where's Ryan?"

"Over at Marissa's probably making Julie nervous," Seth said.

"Be nice. I like Julie," Taylor pointed a pen at the boy without looking up.

"You do," Kirsten asked, a little surprised considering how Taylor and Marissa felt about each other.

"You two are the only two moms in Newport who aren't afraid of Veronica."

Kirsten smiled a little, "I don't think there's anyone Julie's scared of." She looked over at the wall and then back at the two teenagers. "Now, since I have the two of you together without any visible means of escape, I think it's time for that little tradition you two have successfully managed to avoid for the past week."

"Aw man," Seth groaned even as he shoved his books aside.

"We couldn't avoid it forever Seth," Taylor said as she put her books to the side as well. "Where do you want us Kirsten?"

"Taylor, why don't you sit on the counter and Seth get in front of her," Kirsten said as she got her camera from the cabinet.

"Hello?"

"Kitchen," Seth called to Ryan.

Ryan came in just as Seth moved to stand in front of Taylor with his back to her and she was looping her arms loosely around his neck from behind and resting her chin on his shoulder. Seth tilted his head so his temple rested against Taylor's and one of his hands rested on Taylor's forearm.

"Hi Ryan," Taylor smiled at him before her gaze shifted to Kirsten who was focusing the camera on his fellow teenagers.

_Click!_

"One more for posterity," Kirsten smiled at the results before she looked at Ryan. "Hold on. One more and this time Ryan, you get in there, too."

"Oh, I don't know," Ryan started to say. It was obvious to him that this was some sort of tradition and he didn't think he had the right to intrude.

"There's no use arguing with her Ryan," Taylor said as Seth shifted so he was standing to the left of Taylor.

"Come on Man," Seth encouraged.

Ryan nodded and put his stuff down before he went to stand to the right of Taylor. He and Seth stood shoulder to shoulder while Taylor ducked down and rested her chin where their shoulders joined an around each of them.

_Click!_

Kirsten looked at the picture and smiled before looking at the teenagers, "Okay, you're free."

"Yay," Taylor slid down from the counter and went back into the living room followed by Seth.

Kirsten put the camera down and went for the take out drawer, "Pizza okay with everyone? Taylor, you're staying right?"

"If it's okay." Even after almost ten years, she still felt the need to make sure she wasn't intruding on their family.

"Of course it is. Ryan, do you like pepperoni and extra cheese?"

"Yeah," he said as he sat down at the table while Kirsten looked for the pizza menu. He reached out and took the camera turning it over to look at the picture Kirsten had just taken of them. He smiled looking at the faces of himself, Seth, and Taylor.

He looked into the living room when he heard giggling and saw Taylor shaking her head at Seth.

"Dinner's not for a while, why don't you go join them?"

He looked up at Kirsten, "They look pretty comfortable with it just being the two of them."

"It's always been the two of them. Them against the world," Kirsten smiled, recalling Seth's words when they were nine and Taylor's heart condition had been discovered. He'd told his parents he wasn't leaving his best friend alone in a hospital and had given them that reason. "But I don't think you'd be intruding."

"I don't think Taylor really likes me all that much."

"Why would you say that?"

"Marissa and I are kind of dating and she doesn't really like Marissa."

"Taylor isn't like that. Spend some time with her and you'll see that. Yes, she's got definite ideas about what and who she does and does not like but she makes up her mind based on her own experiences with a person not who they hang out with. Besides she'd be crazy not to like you," Kirsten smiled.

Ryan gave her a shy smile as he got up from the table. "Kirsten?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have a copy of that picture of me, Seth, and Taylor?"

"I'll print you out one tonight."

"Thanks." Ryan turned and went into the living room where Seth and Taylor made room for him on the couch.

Kirsten turned to get some plates out and smiled when she heard the laughter of all three teenagers from living room.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys. Here's another chapter. Now, there's been a lot of questions about OTH storyline and where it fits in. I'm writing this as if both Taylor and Brooke are sophmores in HS so that means no Lucas yet and that also means that Lucas & Peyton haven't screwed Brooke over so please keep that in mind while reading this. Also keep in mind that Ryan is a fifteen year old boy and a slave to his hormones so try not to slam me too much for his thoughts later on. Happy reading

* * *

_We are family..._

Taylor groaned and reached out for her cell phone. Flipping it open she put it to her ear and sighed, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"And good morning to you to Taylor," Brooke said perkily.

"Brooke, there is a three hour time difference between here and Tree Hill. We are fifteen years old. You should have telling time down by now."

"I am just calling to say hi."

"At six on a Saturday morning, which makes it nine in Tree Hill. Why aren't you hung over or still passed out from whatever rager one of the Ravens threw last night?"

"Taylor Penelope Townsend, I am hurt. Is that all you think I do on weekends? Drink?"

"Brooke, I realize there's probably a point to your call. Make it before I fall back asleep."

"Or before I reach through the phone and kill her," Seth grumbled from his bed.

"Sorry Seth. Hold on Brooke," Taylor said as she dragged herself from the futon and then from her friend's bedroom. Years ago Sandy had suggested that Taylor make the guest room her own but she'd declined saying that they needed to save it for The Nana and whatever other guests they had. Right now she was wishing she'd taken the offer. Seth was a pain when he didn't get enough sleep. Taylor sniffed the air and headed for the kitchen and the coffee it held. "Okay, keep talking."

"I just miss you that's all."

Taylor stopped just before she entered the kitchen and made a face. She knew that tone. "Brooke, what did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Every time you 'miss me' in that tone of voice, it means that you've gotten yourself into some sort of trouble and need help getting out of it. If that's the case, why are you calling me? I live three _thousand_ miles away. Call Sawyer. She lives three _blocks_ away. Are you seeing the distinction," she said as she went into the kitchen. She gave Sandy a wave as he headed out the door with surf board and then got a coffee cup and poured herself some before taking a seat at the counter. "So now, I repeat. What did you do?"

"Something kind of stupid," Brooke admitted.

"Okay, so why are you wasting our minutes telling me about it? Go talk to Peyton."

"I can't."

Taylor yawned, "Why not?"

"Because if she knew what I did, she'd probably never speak to me again."

"What, did you sleep with Nathan or something," Taylor teased.

Silence.

"Brooke," Taylor put her coffee cup down.

More silence.

"Brooke, tell me you didn't sleep with Nathan."

"There wasn't a whole lot of sleeping involved."

"Oh my God I think I might be sick. Are you out of your mind? _Nathan_? Nathan freaking Royal freaking Scott? He's Peyton's boyfriend."

"They broke up."

"Again," sarcasm reigned in Taylor's tone.

"Taylor," Brooke groaned.

"No, this is not funny. Please tell me this is some horrible non-funny really stupid joke that you are playing on me here because the Brooke I know would not sleep with her best friend's boyfriend even if they were technically no longer together."

"Please don't be mad at me. I can't take you being mad right now. I can't talk to Peyton and I really need someone to talk to about this."

"B, I love you, but seriously have _ever_ considered therapy?"

"For what?"

"For what? For this self-destructive streak you seem to have."

"Taylor, be serious."

"I am. Peyton has been your best friend since we were six. You've known her longer than I have known Seth. You've been through three absentee parents, one dead mother, puberty, and freshman year so far and you risk it all for sex? You know that she would _never_ do something like this to you."

"In my defense, I was really drunk."

Taylor's eyes narrowed, "How drunk? Because Brooke if you were so drunk you don't remember saying yes then Nathan-"

"Stop. I was not that drunk. I fully remember being into it. Nathan is not _that_ much of a jerk, okay? He wouldn't do that to a girl."

"Okay. Sorry."

"There's one more thing."

"What? You let him go bareback?"

"What? Ew! No!"

"Okay, so what is it?"

"I think I let him tape it."

"Never run for public office," Taylor said.

OCOCOCOCOC

Ryan looked up from his book when someone knocked on the pool house door.

"Come in," he called.

The door opened and Seth walked in.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing," Seth said settling himself in a chair. "Just a little bored. Taylor went to her house and the parents are out doing their thing."

"So you came to bother me?"

"Pretty much yeah," Seth smiled. "What are you reading?"

"The Graduate," Ryan said as he laid the book aside.

"That's weird. Taylor just finished that book."

"Yeah, I know. She lent it to me," Ryan said.

"Oh," Seth nodded. He looked around the room and smiled. "Finally got a frame for the picture, huh?"

"Yeah, I went yesterday after school."

"Came out nice," Seth observed.

"Tell that to Marissa," Ryan said. "She wasn't too thrilled about me having a picture of another girl in my room even if you were in the picture, too."

Seth sighed. "Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure."

"Don't give Marissa a reason to mess with Taylor, okay? Yes, Taylor can take care of herself, but Marissa has this thing about making people she perceives as the enemy suffer."

"And if I see Taylor as anything other than your best friend she'll see Taylor as the enemy? That's crazy."

"She's Julie Cooper's daughter, Ryan. Crazy is kind of encoded in her DNA."

"Marco!"

"Speaking of crazy," Ryan raised an eyebrow when Taylor's voice was heard shouting.

Seth shook his head and then tipped it back, "Polo!"

A few moments later Taylor came through the door of the pool house in a T-shirt that said 'Ravens" on it, a pair of cut offs, and flip-flops carrying something in a Tupperware container.

"Thank God, normal people," she said, unceremoniously dropping what she carried into Seth's lap before she flopped down onto the end of the bed, her legs dangling over the side, her upper body flat on the bed, and her hands over her eyes.

"Everything okay?"

"I know I'm probably interrupting Seth and Ryan time but I had to get out of my house."

"You just left three hours ago."

"Yes, I know. I went home, baked those coffee and white chocolate blondies in your lap, and then I went upstairs to try and put my conversation with Brooke into some kind of perspective. Unfortunately I chose the wrong damn house to do it in because, for the third Saturday in a row, SoapNet is having a marathon of 'The Valley' and Summer's squealing was starting to get on my nerves. If you two make me leave, I'll have to go home because Anna and I aren't good enough friends yet that I can go over and hang at her house for hours. And if that happens there's a good chance I'll be throwing Summer's TV out the window, followed closely by Summer."

"Can't have that," Ryan said. "Seth would have no one to drool over."

Taylor giggled insanely.

"Hey, I do not drool," Seth protested.

"Liar," Taylor said as she uncovered her eyes. "So, what did I interrupt?"

"Not much. Seth was bored so he came in here to bother me."

"And then you came in to bother both of us," Seth said around a mouthful of the baked goods Taylor had brought over.

"So, we're all bored," Taylor surmised.

"Entertain us. What did Queen B want this morning?"

Taylor sighed as she propped herself up on her elbows to look at her friend, "B made a colossal mistake last night. We're talking epic proportions here."

"What'd she do," Seth asked.

"More like _who_ did she do?"

"Oh no. Which fellow cheerleader's boy did Brooke screw around with?"

"If I tell you, you cannot say anything," Taylor warned.

"Who besides you do I talk to that would care?"

"Think about that for just a minute."

Seth's eyes widened, "She didn't?"

"She did. She slept with Peyton's boy," Taylor said, flopping back down on her back.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"She didn't."

"Oh but she did. Technically they were broken up but this is Peyton and Nathan we're talking about. They broke up and got back together at least three times over the summer." Taylor sighed. "Brooke's freaked. She doesn't want to lie but she also doesn't want to lose Peyton and she knows she will if she tells her what happened." She suddenly bent her head at a strange angle to look at Ryan, "And we're being very rude. Sorry Ryan."

"It's okay. This is actually kind of entertaining. I thought Newport had drama," he smiled as Taylor shifted so she was on her stomach, chin resting on folded arms and facing Seth.

"Tree Hill's got plenty of its own, trust me," Seth said.

"So, Brooke is the cousin, right?"

"Yeah. My mom and hers are sisters. Brooke and I are the same age."

"And Peyton's the best friend?"

"Since we were six. They've know each other longer than Seth and I have. They've been through three absentee parents, one dead mother, and nine years of school together."

"And Brooke risks it all for a guy who is probably the biggest jerk you will ever meet and I am including Luke in that assessment," Seth said.

"Well in Brooke's defense she was impaired," Taylor said.

"Not much of a defense," Ryan said.

"Yeah, I know."

"How impaired," Seth asked. "Because if she-"

"Stop. I had the same thought. But Brooke fully remembers being into it and as much as I don't like Nathan, she's right. He's not that much of creep. He wouldn't do that to a girl." She frowned, "I just don't know what to do about Peyton. I've known her so long she's pretty much another cousin. I don't want to lie to her but at the same time Brooke's family. I can't betray her." She groaned in frustration. "I need something to take my mind off of this. Ideas?"

"Boardwalk," Seth suggested.

"Actually I'd like that," Taylor pushed herself up on her knees. "I haven't kicked your butt at air hockey in forever." She smiled and looked over at Ryan, "You wanna come?"

"I don't know," Ryan protested half-heartedly. He'd been hoping to hear from Marissa. They'd fought the day before and he wanted to make up if only to make out.

"C'mon," Taylor said. "I'll even let you drive."

"Now that is an offer that does not come around every day. I still haven't gotten it."

"Yes and you never will because The Nana drives faster than you do," Taylor smiled as she got off of the bed. "What do you say Ryan?"

"You have a Mustang right?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go."

OCOCOCOCOC

"Thank you," Taylor took a twenty from some guy and turned back to Seth and Ryan. "I think I'm done guys. Want dinner?"

Ryan shook his head as the teens left the small pool room on the boardwalk. "How did a girl from Newport learn how to shoot pool like that?"

"When we were thirteen Brooke decided we should have at least one skill that'd make a guy sorry he'd messed with us. Pool was it. It's actually a lot of fun to see the look on a guy's face when he realizes he's just been conned by some little rich girl," Taylor smiled. "By the way, this belongs to you," she handed him the twenty she'd won off of him when they'd played.

"You won it," Ryan held up his hands.

"Yeah but you didn't know who you were playing and besides I get the feeling that before you saw that I knew what I was doing you were going to let me win."

Ryan ducked his head with a smile.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Taylor said as she took his hand, put the twenty into his hand and folded his fingers around it. "Next time we'll have a more level playing field."

"Deal."

"Okay, now that that's settled, let's eat. I see a burger place," Seth pointed.

"Sounds good," Taylor hooked arms with him and Ryan as they walked.

OCOCOCOCOC

"Tired," Taylor said as she, Seth, and Ryan walked the Cohen house. "Thanks for driving home Ryan."

"No problem," he handed over her keys.

"Hi guys. Did you have fun," Sandy said as they all walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah. I beat like six guys at pool," Taylor giggled.

"Seven if you count me," Ryan said.

"Doesn't count, you got your money back," she said, her eyes half-closed.

"Taylor, go upstairs and go to sleep," Seth said. "I'll try not to wake you."

"Okay," she agreed. "Night everyone."

"Night."

Ryan yawned a moment after Taylor left and said his goodnights before retreating to the pool house. He toed off his shoes and took off his shirt before reaching into his pockets to clear them of money and other things. He pulled out two strips of pictures and smiled. One was of him and Seth and the other was of him and Taylor.

_Beep-beep_

Ryan heard his cell and picked it up. One missed call but no voice mails. He checked to see who had called him.

Marissa.

Ryan sighed and put the phone back down. As he looked at the picture strip of him and Taylor, Seth's words came back to him. He picked up the picture Kirsten had taken of him, Seth, and Taylor and opened up the back. He laid the strip of pictures of him and Taylor face up against the photo before closing the frame up and putting it back down on his nightstand. He laid the pictures of him and Seth on the nightstand before he finished getting ready for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so I just kept writing and writing with this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews and Waltz? Liking Buffy is never geeky. Have you seen some of the eye candy on that show? ;)

* * *

Taylor looked up when Seth's computer pinged.

She got up and moved the mouse so the screensaver went away and smiled at the message on the screen.

**Queen-B has signed on.**

**T-Bird:**_ Hey B. Happy Thanksgiving girlie._

**Queen-B:**_ Hey, I was hoping you'd be on. I wanted to let you know that your dress got here and so did Seth's suit._

**T-Bird:**_Yay. One less thing to worry about._

**Queen-B: **_What time do you and Seth leave for the airport?_

**T-Bird:**_ We leave at 4 which will be 7 your time and we get in at 2 am. I know you said you'd come get us but we can take a cab, it's not a problem._

**Queen-B:**_ I'll be there and so will Peyton._

Taylor smiled a little. Perfect opening but first she had to make sure Brooke was by herself at the moment.

**T-Bird:**_ Hey, are you alone?_

**Queen-B:**_ Except for the Bickersons downstairs._

**T-Bird:**_ What's the scoop? Did you tell Peyton?_

**Queen-B: **_No and I'm not going to. I'm going to pretend it was a bad dream._

**T-Bird: **_OK, it that's the way you want it, then I will pretend our conversation was also a really bad dream. _

**Queen-B:**_ Thanks T. I love you._

**T-Bird:**_ And I love you. See you soon._

**Queen-B:**_ Bye._

**T-Bird has signed off.**

Taylor stretched before she got up from Seth's desk and went downstairs.

"Seth, put that down," she scolded when she saw him about to bite into one of the cupcakes she'd made for dessert.

"But we have no bagels and I'm hungry," he whined.

"Too bad," she snatched it out of his hand, wondering if he realized how much he sounded like Sandy, and made sure there were no teeth marks in the icing before she put it back in the container it'd been in and put it back into the fridge. She took something out while she was in there. "Here, try these."

"What are they?"

"Banana oatmeal chocolate chip cookies," Taylor said.

"Sounds good. You packed," he asked as he took some out of the container.

"Yeah, my suitcase is by the front door. Brooke IM'd me. Your suit and my dress got there."

Seth bit into a cookie and nodded. "Great."

"The cookie or the fact that we have something to wear on Saturday?"

"Both."

"Thank you. Are you packed?"

"Just gotta throw my dress shoes into the suitcase and I will be ready."

"Good. So, you ready to twirl me around a dance floor?"

"Sure. It'll be fun."

"Fun? Seth, it'll be a lot of things. Fun isn't one of them," Taylor shook her head at her friend.

"Then please explain to me why we're going."

"Because I promised Brooke and you promised me and it is way too late for either of us to back out."

"Speaking of, has she decided what to do about Nathan?"

"She's going to pretend it's a bad dream. So I am going to pretend our conversation was also a bad dream."

"So I will pretend that the scene in the pool house was a bad dream," Seth nodded.

"You catch on quick Cohen."

"Eight years, right? I should be able to read the granddaughters of Penelope Delaney pretty well by now."

Taylor's smile took on a sad tinge, like it always did when someone mentioned her grandmother.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I made those Pumpkin Butterscotch Chip cookies she liked so much but I left them to be enjoyed by Veronica and Neil."

"I'm sure your mom will appreciate the thought."

"Please, I doubt they'll get through dinner before one of her 'clients' needs her to come get them."

"What do you think Penelope would think of tonight?"

"I think she'd be telling Aunt Victoria that she's trying to prove something that can't be proven because it's not true. There is no better or worse. People are people. Money doesn't make anyone better than anyone else."

"I knew I always liked Penelope," Sandy came into the kitchen. "Happy Thanksgiving guys."

"Happy Thanksgiving Sandy."

"Happy Thanksgiving Dad."

"Doing a little reminiscing?"

"Just taking a stroll down memory lane," Taylor smiled. "She loved Thanksgiving and God did she love you guys. I think you gave her faith in the people of Newport and the future of her granddaughter."

"How so," Seth asked. "You know these are really good. Dad, you want one?"

"Okay." Sandy took a cookie. "Not bad Taylor."

"Thank you. Anyway, to answer your question Seth, I think Gran knew that Veronica wasn't going to be much of a parent after my father split so when she met you guys and saw how much time I spent here she kind of knew I'd be okay, so she stopped worrying about me and went back to worrying about Brooke's upbringing because Brooke's best friend was a motherless and pretty much fatherless child."

"Brooke will be okay," Sandy smiled. "The Delaney strength may have skipped Victoria and Veronica but it's alive and well in you and Brooke."

Taylor's eyes got a little bright and she looked down at the counter. "Thank you Sandy," she said quietly.

The doorbell rang and they heard Kirsten saying she'd get it just as the back door opened and Ryan came in. Taylor discreetly wiped her eyes before she smiled at Ryan, "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving," Ryan replied. "Hey if I don't see you guys before you leave have fun this weekend."

"Why wouldn't you see us?"

"I'm going to see Trey. I don't know if I'll be back before you guys leave for the airport."

"Oh," Taylor said. She turned and pulled out the small box she'd put in there before. "Here take these. They're pumpkin ginger cupcakes. Everyone deserves a little dessert on Thanksgiving."

"Thanks Taylor," Ryan smiled.

"Sure."

The two of them looked at each other awkwardly for a moment before Ryan hugged Taylor.

"Hi everyone," Marissa's voice said as she and Jimmy came into the kitchen. She stopped when she saw Ryan hugging Taylor but quickly recovered when Ryan shot her a smile. "Happy Thanksgiving."

Taylor quickly backed away from Ryan and faced their new arrivals with a smile, "Happy Thanksgiving Marissa, Mr. Cooper."

Jimmy Cooper smiled at the teenager, "You know it's alright to call me Jimmy, Taylor. You're not a child anymore."

"If it's all the same to you, I'll stick with Mr. Cooper."

Jimmy nodded as Taylor turned to Seth, "C'mon let's go find your dress shoes."

"They're in my closet."

"Exactly. It'll probably take us an hour just to get to the bottom of your closet with all the junk you have crammed in there."

"You're hilarious," Seth told her dryly.

"Heh."

"Heh."

Taylor giggled and then turned to Ryan, "Drive safe."

"Fly safe," he returned.

As Taylor nodded and walked out of the kitchen followed by Seth she could hear Marissa asking Ryan, "Where are you going?"

OCOCOCOCOCOC

"Okay, I'm going to be _very_ generous, considering the fact that you just got dumped twice over, and give you the option of backing out on me at the last minute leaving me to one of the horn dogs from Tree Hill's basketball team," Taylor said as she sat down next to Seth in his room in her 'traveling clothes': a zip up hoodie that said 'Penelope's' on the back, track pants, and a tank proclaiming her to be a shoe whore.

"No, I think going to Tree Hill would be good for me right now."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then let's go."

The teenagers left Seth's room and headed down the hall, stopping outside Sandy and Kirsten's room. Seth knocked and poked his head in.

"Dad, we're out of here."

"_You sure you don't want a ride?"_

"Cab'll be here in five minutes, Sandy," Taylor said.

"Besides I don't think leaving Mom alone right now would be a good idea," Seth said of his currently unconscious mother.

Taylor suppressed a giggle.

"_Funny. Have a good flight and call me when you get there."_

"We will," Seth promised.

"_And take pictures," he reminded._

"Promise," Taylor said.

Seth shut the door and the two headed downstairs. Just as they got to the bottom, the front door opened and in came Marissa and Ryan.

"Made it just in time," Seth said. "See you Sunday, man."

"You guys need a ride?"

"Cab's here," Taylor said as she peered out the window. "How was Trey?"

Ryan hesitated for a moment. "He'll be okay."

Taylor looked at him appraisingly before she smiled, "Good."

"He said thank you for the cupcakes."

"No problem. There's still some in fridge if you guys are hungry and I'm pretty sure there's some Chinese food left."

"Chinese food? What happened to the turkey?"

"A lot of distraction led to a very blackened turkey. Speaking of, Marissa? You might want to call Summer," Taylor told the blonde as Seth pulled a jacket on.

"Why?"

"You wanna take that one," Taylor asked Seth with a sly grin.

"No. But she's right. Call Summer and listen to her bitch about me. It's an exceedingly soapy story."

"Can't wait to hear it," Ryan said.

"I'm sure Summer and Marissa will fill you in. Bye guys," Taylor waved as she grabbed her suitcase and headed out the door.

"Marissa, your mom's in the kitchen. Later," Seth said following suit.

Ryan shut the door behind them and waited until they were in the cab before he turned off the porch light.

OCOCOCOCOC

"There they are," Peyton pointed. "Taylor! Seth!"

Taylor found the source of the voice and grinned at the blonde and brunette waving frantically as they stood on the top of a row of seats. She shoved her suitcase at Seth and ran to hug them. The girls caught each other in a three way hug and then when Seth reached them they tugged him into the hug as well.

"God I missed you," Brooke gushed.

"B, you just saw me three months ago," Taylor smiled.

"I still missed you," Brooke said.

"Hey me, too," Peyton agreed.

"Well, I have to admit I kind of missed you guys too," Taylor smiled. "But I had Seth and his love life to keep me entertained."

"Yes, I want to hear all about this girl, Anna," Peyton linked an arm with the taller boy as Taylor took her suitcase and linked arms with Brooke. "And then you can tell me how you finally managed to get Summer's attention.

"I'm starving. We didn't eat on the plane," Taylor said.

"Diner up the street is open all night. Let's go have breakfast. Did you guys get any sleep on the plane?"

"Yeah. I dropped off right after takeoff and Seth was out even before then. Seth, did you call home?"

"Doing it now," Seth said as he hit speed dial for home.

OCOCOCOC

Ryan jumped at the sharp ringing of the phone as he got himself some leftover dessert. He quietly answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey man, it's me. Just calling to say we got in alright."

"Oh good."

"I thought I dialed the house."

"You did. I was raiding the fridge."

"Oh. Okay. Just tell the parents we're here and we're okay and don't eat all the cupcakes, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay. See you on Sunday."

"Bye," Ryan hung up and yawned. Listening to Marissa complain about how her mother treated her like a child and how Caleb had butted in where he had no right to was incredibly tiring and for some reason had made him wish he'd also been going to Tree Hill for the weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

"My feet hurt," Seth whined as he leaned against the wall of a clothing store that Brooke had dragged him, Taylor, and Peyton into.

"Taylor, are you coming out," Brooke asked through the door of the dressing room.

"No, I am _not_," was Taylor's answer.

Brooke shot a look at Peyton who came to stand on the other side of the dressing room door across from Brooke.

"See, T, if you don't come out, then we're coming _in_," Peyton said.

"I am _not_ buying this outfit, Brooke."

"Why not?"

"Because," Taylor threw open the door and stood there with her hands on her hips, "I refuse to walk down the halls of Harbor looking like Sister Mary Katherine's about to give me detention for skipping class." The outfit Taylor was currently wearing was a pair of black heels with a strap circling her ankle, red knee highs, a red plaid pleated skirt, a white short sleeved button up shirt and a loosely knotted red tie.

"You look hot."

"I look ridiculous. Brooke, this is an outfit you should wear. You're the more outspoken one. Me? I'm perfectly happy in clothes that-"

"Call no attention to the fact that you have a really good body."

"I look hideous."

"Damn," some random guy said as he walked by. This statement earned him a slap upside the head from the girl he was with.

"See," Taylor and Brooke at the same time.

"What? He was obviously in shock over how horrible I look."

"You're crazy. He was in lust at first sight."

"I always said you looked good in red," Peyton said.

"Seth, what do you think," Brooke asked.

"No. It is bad enough I got dragged on this expedition, breaking one of the cardinal rules of my friendship with Taylor, but I am not gonna help you convince her she looks hot because that's some kind of violation of the other cardinal rule of mine and Taylor's friendship."

"Oh right, the no sex thing. Aren't you two a little old for that? I mean it was fine when we were thirteen but seriously what do think opposite sex friends are for?"

"Ew," Taylor shuddered.

"I think I might be sick."

"Hey there you are. I've been looking all over for you," Nathan Scott said as he made his way over, faithful minion Tim Smith right behind him. Nathan spared a glance towards his girl's friends and got stuck when he got to Taylor. "Damn."

"Peyton, he's your boyfriend. You hit him. I am going to go change."

"Good because I found a dress for you to try on," Brooke said handing Taylor a red dress.

"Brooke the neckline on this is a little too low for my tastes," she said handing the dress back. "It shows off something I'd rather not show, okay?"

"Okay," Brooke nodded. "But I still think you should get that outifit."

"One condition."

"Okay."

"After I pay for this, we go home and rest for the rest of the day? Seth and I haven't slept since the plane ride and after this morning's practice and this afternoon's marathon, I feel the urge to become one with a mattress."

"Can I join you," Tim asked with a leer.

"Sure Tim," Taylor smiled, "right after I suffer severe brain damage." She looked at Brooke, "I'll meet you at the register."

Brooke nodded and she and Seth walked away with bags while Peyton tried to convince Nathan that they could meet up later and that he better not skip out on Bevin for the Debutante Ball because if he did he was going to be making nice with his hand for a very long time because she'd trash his reputation so bad that no girl was going to let him within five feet of her.

Taylor giggled to herself, overhearing that bit of information, very glad that Nathan wasn't escorting Brooke tomorrow night.

OCOCOCOCOCOC

Taylor turned left and then right as her full skirt swung with her movements.

"Not bad Townsend."

She looked in the mirror and smiled, "Hey Jake, what are you doing here?"

"I got conned into being Theresa's date for the evening."

She turned around, "Well it's good to see you." She hugged him, "It's been a while."

"Yes, it has. So, who's your escort?"

"I dragged Seth with me from Newport so I wouldn't get stuck with one of Nathan's cronies grabbing my ass all night."

"Smart move. I better get back out there. I just wanted to use the mens' room. I'll look for your friend and save him from being the tormented stranger."

"Thanks Jake," Taylor smiled as she watched him go, remembering why when she'd been twelve she'd wished like hell she'd lived in Tree Hill even if Taylor Jagelski had sounded a little strange. Boys like Jake were few and far between and, save for Seth, she hadn't found one in Newport who had made her feel as if she could trust her whole world with him after just a conversation.

"Hey," Brooke entered the dressing area. "So, here's how it's going to go. Since Davis comes first, Dad's gonna escort me and then he'll come backstage again and escort you. You look amazing by the way."

"You don't look half bad yourself." While Taylor's dress was a little more traditional Brooke's was mermaid style, clinging to her curves. "How badly is Aunt Victoria going to freak when she sees your dress?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, B. Davis, that I have a very strong suspicion that your mother has no idea what you are wearing right now."

"She'll deal. Ex-topless dancers don't get to judge the clothing choices of other people," Brooke smiled.

Taylor snorted before she turned to the mirror once again and smoothed her hair back.

"I better go get in line," Brooke said.

"Be there in a second," Taylor said.

"Okay."

Taylor smoothed out her skirt and then turned to get in line. She stopped and smiled, "Neil? What are you doing here?"

Her stepfather smiled at her, "I called the Cohen house when after forty-eight hours you failed to make even a small appearance and Sandy informed me that my step-daughter was being presented to society in North Carolina today. So, I rescheduled some surgeries, took the day off, and here I am. I hope it's okay."

"It's fine but did you tell Aunt Victoria? She gave the announcer a whole spiel as my introduction and I'm pretty sure Uncle Richard is included in it."

"We're all set. I'm going to go get in line. You look lovely, Taylor."

"Thank you, Neil."

He nodded and Taylor smiled as he left. He may not be her father but he was close enough.

OCOCOCOCOC

"Taylor Penelope Townsend, daughter of Veronica Townsend Roberts, step-daughter of Dr. Neil Roberts, and granddaughter of Penelope and Patrick Delaney," the announcer said as Taylor and Neil walked down the stairs, pausing at the bottom to smile for a picture before continuing, "escorted by Seth Cohen."

Seth stepped up and took her hand from Neil who nodded at him before releasing Taylor and going to stand with the other parents.

"Did you see me not trip," she giggled to Seth.

"Very smooth. Now, if we can get through the dancing without me killing your toes, I think we'll be good," Seth smiled.

"Peyton's here, did you see? She's sitting with Mr. and Mrs. Scott."

"Yeah, I saw. She didn't want to do the Deb thing, huh?"

"I think if Anna were still around, she'd have been putting on the white dress and marching down the stairs on her dad's arm with the rest of us, but with her gone, this is just one more thing she would've shared with her that she can't."

"You wishing your mom was here?"

"Not really. Actually, I'm wishing _your_ mom was here and I love Neil for escorting me down the stairs but for some reason I think I would've liked it more if Sandy had done it."

"They raised you, too," Seth smiled.

"Yes they did."

"Okay, since it's a special occasion, I am going to break the unspoken rule you and I have that says we can _never_ find the other attractive on any level and say this: you look amazing Taylor Penelope."

"Thank you, Seth Ezekiel," she smiled. "You look pretty good yourself.

"Hey guys," Brooke said as she and Vegas danced closer. "Where did Neil come from?"

"He called the Cohen house when I failed to show up at home in a forty-eight hour period and found out about this. So, he decided to come and escort me."

"That was sweet of him. Your mom may be a bitch but she got lucky when she married Neil."

"I think we both got lucky when she married Neil," Taylor smiled. "Hey, tell me there's a real party after this."

"Scott beach house," Vegas nodded. "Surprised you want to go though. You're not a drinker Townsend."

"Someone has to be the designated driver. I may not drink but I appreciate a good time just as much as the next teenager," Taylor said looking at Seth and then back at Vegas, "and I am really rude. Seth, this is Vegas."

"Hey," Seth nodded at the other boy.

"How's it going?"

"Not bad."

"What time's your flight tomorrow," Brooke asked.

"Seven," Taylor said. "I figure after this we go change, get our bags, and party until Nathan tosses us out before we head to the airport."

"Sounds like a plan," Seth nodded.

"And here's another part of the plan," Taylor smiled. "I am, under no circumstances, playing 'I Never'."

"Aw, c'mon T," Brooke teased. "A couple of injuries and you're ready to quit?"

"A couple of injuries? Brooke, we played 'I Never' over the summer at Bevin's birthday party, remember? I got a concussion."

"Remember when we played it at my bar mitzvah," Seth asked. "Sprained ankle."

"I'm still trying to figure out how she got a fractured wrist last Spring break when we played at Nathan's party," Vegas said. "Especially considering she only drinks soda when we play."

"See? I'm cursed when it comes to that game and I am so not playing it tonight and as a matter of fact I am staying far, far away from you guys when you do play it."

"Okay, Taylor, you're off the hook as far as I Never goes," Brooke said.

"Thank you," she smiled. "C'mon, I promised the Cohens' pictures. Let's go grab a disposable camera and Peyton."

OCOCOCOCOCOCOC

"God and Moses, I am so tired," Seth said as he let himself and Taylor into the Cohen house. "Hello? Anyone here?"

"Kitchen," Ryan's voice answered.

Seth and Taylor dropped their luggage and went into the kitchen to find Ryan washing dishes.

"Where are the 'rents?"

"Making the final arrangments for the Newport Group's holiday party on Friday," he said turning around and raising his eyebrows at Taylor. "What happened to your eye?"

Taylor groaned as she sat down at the counter, "Let's just say if I ever hear the words 'I Never' again, I might go lock myself in a closet."

* * *

Okay I think I might be in orbit 'cause Obsessed Romantic added this story to her story alerts. OMG! I am a huge fan of hers. I have read her Townwood Lane, Exit, and Hills series over and over again. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And WickLobo? The recipes are from cookbooks by Elinor Klivans


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so I went a little nuts with this chapter. It's very long and I hope you all like it. And ilywah- please update **The Unexpected**. I so love that story and I want to see if Taylor wakes up to what she is doing before Ryan does something stupid like marry Marissa. Okay everyone enjoy and reply!

* * *

Taylor frowned at her reflection in the mirror in Seth's bathroom before she sighed and went downstairs. Seth had dragged her book bag down for her and she could hear him laughing in the kitchen with Ryan.

"Seth, c'mon," she called.

"Don't you want breakfast?"

"Not hungry," she replied as she shouldered her bag. "You coming or what?"

"What's the rush? School doesn't start for another forty-five minutes," he said as he came into the front hallway. He stopped and stared, "Oh."

"One word Seth and I tell Kirsten about the threesome scene you wrote for your last comic book attempt _and_ I tell Summer and Anna that they featured prominently in it."

"You know when Brooke made you buy that, I never thought you'd wear it."

"I'm behind on my laundry."

"Hey, what's going on," Ryan asked as he came into the hall. "Damn," he murmured when he caught sight of Taylor.

"Perfect."

"He was gonna see you at school anyway."

Taylor looked down at herself and sighed before looking back at Seth and Ryan, "I feel like Baby Spice."

"Well, that's kind of appropriate considering-"

"Oh, you finish that sentence and not only do I make good on my Kirsten, Summer, and Anna threat, I show the pictures of _you_ attempting it to Summer and Anna."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me. Remember, Summer and Anna are still talking to me."

"C'mon let's go. Ryan, see you at school," Seth said, picking up his own bag.

"You need a ride," Taylor asked as she opened the door, only to find Marissa on the other side of it ready to knock.

"Oh," Marissa said in surprise.

"Oh, sorry Marissa. I guess that answers my question. See you guys later," Taylor said as she and Seth passed by Marissa who watched them go before she looked back at Ryan who was still staring at the departing teenagers. More specifically he was staring at Taylor's backside.

"Ahem," Marissa cleared her throat and smiled in a saccharine way at Ryan when he looked at her dumbly. "Ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah. I just gotta get my bag."

"OK."

OCOCOCOCOC

"Luke Ward wouldn't stop staring at my legs all during English," Taylor said sitting down with Seth in the cafeteria.

"And hello to you, too."

"This is not funny."

"Sure it was your legs he was staring at?"

"Oh no that particular honor belongs to that pervert, Chip Saunders. I think Luke hangs out with him."

"Oh yeah, I know him. He helped Luke beat Ryan up a couple of times."

"Nice. Anyway, I am _so_ not going to that party tonight at the club."

"You have to," Seth protested. "The Newport Group is throwing it so I'm being forced to go by my parents so you have to go because if you don't I'm going to have no one to talk to because Summer and Anna still aren't talking to me because of the Thanksgiving debacle."

"And you blame them because?"

"I'm not saying I blame them. I just want someone to hang out with."

"Ryan's going."

"Yeah and he'll be making out with Marissa all night."

"Think of it this way, you'll have material for the next time you decide to get pervy with your comic book attempts," Taylor smiled. "Besides my eye's still bruised from Saturday and I don't feel like getting funny looks from Newport's older generation."

"It's been almost a week, the bruise is basically nonexistent because, hell, _you _hit harder than Tim, so that excuse is flimsy at best."

Taylor's head tipped back as she groaned in frustration.

"Besides, it's not like you're going to be wearing that," Seth indicated her outfit, "right?"

"Right," Taylor nodded. "I'll probably wear the black dress I bought over the summer."

"See? You have an outfit and you have a date," Seth smiled.

"Yes, now all I need is something to blind Harbor's male population."

Seth laughed as he caught sight of a couple of seniors staring at the back of Taylor's body.

OCOCOCOCOCOC

"If my opinion matters, I think you look great," Anna said as Taylor leaned against the lockers next to her friend's.

"I appreciate that, but if one more guy asks me to play 'Naughty Schoolgirl' with him I might resort to violence."

"You mean more violence? I saw what you did to Luke."

"He touched something that he didn't have the right to touch."

"He got what he deserved."

"Exactly."

"You know, you should have worn your hair in braids to complete the look," Anna smiled.

Taylor frowned a little as she tucked a strand of hair, which she had chosen to wear half loosely clipped back, behind her ear. "Okay, now you sound like- uh never mind," Taylor finished awkwardly.

"It's okay. I sound like Seth, right?"

"Kind of, yeah. Hey, are you going to that holiday party the Newport Group is throwing?"

"Yeah. Summer invited me to be her escort."

"The torturing thing is really working for you guys," Taylor smiled. "You want a pointer? If you can manage it, get within earshot of Seth tonight and ask Summer to brush your hair."

"Excuse me?"

"Long story but trust me, it'll make him crazy," Taylor smiled.

"Oh this is one of those guy's fascination with lesbianism that we, as women, will just never get, right?"

"Right."

"Can I ask why you're helping me? I thought Seth was your best friend."

"He is. He always will be and all recent evidence to the contrary aside, he's one of the good ones. But he screwed up and he deserves a little bit of torture from the screwees," Taylor said before she frowned. "That came out wrong."

"Little bit, yeah," Anna laughed, shutting her locker.

"Anyway, don't give up on him. He's one of the few guys I've met in my life that you just know you can trust after one conversation," Taylor said as they started their walk out of school towards the parking lot.

"Can I ask who else fits into that category?"

"That's a conversation for when we know each other better," Taylor smiled.

"Fair enough. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"What's with Marissa today? Every time I look her way she's shooting you a dirty look."

"That's really nothing new. We don't get along. We never have. It's more on her than me because I avoid her when I can which is becoming harder considering I'm Summer's step-sister and her boyfriend's brother's best friend. It's also the reason I refuse to join Social Committee even though Veronica wants me to."

"Well, if you ever want to avoid her at my house, you're more than welcome."

"I'll remember that, thanks."

The two girls had stopped at the edge of the parking lot.

"My car and Seth are over there," Taylor pointed.

"And my car's that way. I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah. Remember, hair brushing is a good thing."

"Right," Anna nodded. "Bye."

"Bye," Taylor said as the girls parted ways. "Hey Buddy," she called to Seth, who was sitting in the backseat of her car with his legs lying across the seat and a sketchpad in his lap.

He looked up, "Hey." Then he went back to his sketch.

"So, are you getting in the front seat or am I changing my name to James," she said putting her book bag on the floor of the backseat before she opened the door and slid into the driver's seat.

"We're giving Ryan a ride home."

"We are? Where's his girlfriend?"

"Social Committee," he answered.

"Fun. So, where is he?"

"He was just gonna walk her over and then he'll be out."

"She has him well trained."

Seth smirked, "How was your afternoon?"

"It was okay," Taylor said, lying back against her seat.

"Any other lewd offers?"

"A couple but once I tripped Luke for grabbing my ass, causing him to fall flat on his face, they kind of tapered off."

"Nice," Seth nodded.

"I thought so. So did the juniors who gave him nine point fives across the board."

Seth laughed.

"What's the joke," Ryan said as he reached the car.

"The jock for once," Seth said.

"What?"

"I gave Luke a little punishment for grabbing something he shouldn't have grabbed," Taylor explained. "Get in."

Ryan dropped his bag in the back on the floor next to Seth before he got in beside Taylor.

"Thanks," he said fastening his seat belt.

"No problem. It's not like you're out of my way or anything," she smiled as she backed out of the space and drove off school grounds towards the Cohen home.

"Ryan, you riding with the 'rents tonight?"

"No, Marissa's driving us. What about you two?"

"As always, I'm driving," Taylor said as they stopped at a light and Taylor reached down to lightly scratch her calf.

Ryan watched her movements and turned his head to look out at the street as she straightened up. The last thing he needed was to be caught checking Taylor out again. After this morning's little ogling fest, Marissa had given him the silent treatment the whole way to school, only deigning to speak to him when they got to school and found Summer and even then her only words were 'Go away'. She'd been a little better at lunch but not much and just before she'd barely kissed his cheek when he walked her to Social Committee.

So he looked at another girl, so what? It wasn't a crime. Oh, wait. He had a girlfriend and apparently _everything_ was a crime in her eyes, especially when it involved showing an interest in Taylor's friendship in any way, shape, or form.

Okay, if he was honest with himself, when he'd been looking at Taylor this morning it hadn't been her friendship he was interested in. He couldn't help it; the girl had a great set of legs. He looked out the window as he smiled to himself.

So, what? He was a teenager. He was supposed to be a slave to his hormones. Although, he had a feeling if he used that excuse with Marissa, he'd get slapped upside his head.

There was only one thing he was certain of: Girls were nuts.

OCOCOCOCOCOC

Taylor sighed in frustration, "Stupid zipper. Stupid dress. Stupid party that I do not want to go to."

"Taylor, are your clothes attacking you again," Summer asked from the doorway of the bathroom that the two girls shared.

"No, the zipper on this dress won't behave."

"Here, let me help."

"Thanks," Taylor dropped the zipper and let Summer finish what she'd started.

"There you go," Summer said. "I like your necklace."

"It was a birthday gift from Peyton."

"Peyton's the curly blonde, right? She has that website."

"Yeah, that's her," Taylor went to her closet and pulled out two pairs of black shoes. She looked at them for a moment before she put one pair back and the others on her feet. "She might actually be coming out here for Christmas with Brooke if her dad can't get home."

"What's he do?"

"He's the captain of a dredging boat."

"What about her mom," Summer asked as she sat down on Taylor's bed.

"Anna died about five years ago. Ran a red light at the wrong time," Taylor said quietly.

"Oh, wow. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Summer. We didn't really know each other back then," Taylor said as she put her purse together.

"We don't really know each other now."

"True."

An uncomfortable silence followed before Summer spoke up, "So, are you going with Seth tonight?"

"Yeah," Taylor nodded. "You and Anna are each other's escorts tonight, right?"

"Right. Taylor, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"You and Seth aren't like dating or anything, right?"

"Yeah that's just what Seth needs. Another girl in his love life right now," Taylor rolled her eyes. "No, Summer. Seth and I have never and will never be romantically involved. We will always be just friends."

"And what about you and Ryan?"

Taylor turned to look at Summer, "What about me and Ryan?"

"Marissa has this idea that Ryan likes you."

"Okay, Marissa is crazy. Ryan has been hers from the day they met. Even when she was Luke's, Ryan was hers."

"You weren't even here then, how do you know that?"

"Seth can be very observant when he wants to be."

"Right. So you don't like Ryan?"

"I barely know Ryan but what I do know is that I'm not his type and he's not mine."

"That's a no?"

"That's a no. Why are you so interested?

"Marissa just got a little weird because apparently Ryan was looking at you this morning."

"Every guy in school was looking at me this morning. I swear I will never get behind in my laundry again."

"Where'd you that outfit anyway?"

"When I was in Tree Hill, I made the mistake of going shopping with Brooke. We traded off. I buy the outfit, she let Seth and me go home and sleep."

"Speaking of Tree Hill, I saw the picture of you and my dad."

"Summer, I didn't ask him-"

"I know. He told me. The picture came out really nice."

"Thanks." Taylor checked her watch, "Oh. I gotta go. I'll see you at the club."

"Bye."

"Bye."

OCOCOCOCOC

"Seth, that's disgusting," Taylor said as the two sat at a table near the windows of Newport's Country Club.

"What? It's true."

"It's still disgusting," she laughed. "Hey, have you ever figured out your romance novelist name?"

"This is some weird girl thing, right?"

"No, I'm serious. But instead of using the results for a romance novel, we can use it as our comic book writer pseudonyms."

"Okay, how do you play?"

"You take your middle name and the name of the first street you lived on and put them together. So you would be Ezekiel, what? What was the name of the street you guys lived on in Berkley?"

"Brentwood," Seth said.

"So, Ezekiel Brentwood," Taylor nodded. "Nice."

"Okay, what about you?"

"My middle name is Penelope."

"Right," Seth nodded.

"And I lived on Strohbridge Street in Tree Hill before we moved here so Penelope Strohbridge."

"Penelope Strohbridge," Seth nodded.

"The other side of the O.C. brought to you by Ezekiel Brentwood and Penelope Strohbridge," Taylor grinned.

"Nice."

Taylor shrugged and then dug in her purse, "I picked these up before. They're from the disposable camera. I got doubles so you can keep those to show to your folks when you get home."

Seth opened the envelope and pulled out the pictures. "Oh nice," he said of the first one where Peyton, in her street clothes, stood in the center of Taylor, Brooke, Theresa, and Bevin all in their white dresses. All five girls were blowing a kiss to the photographer.

"I like that one," Taylor smiled over his shoulder. "I got these all on a CD. I should burn a couple of copies to send to Brooke and Peyton."

"Hey guys."

Seth and Taylor looked up to see Ryan and Marissa standing in front of them.

"Hi," Seth grinned.

"Can we join you," Ryan asked.

"Sure," Seth nodded.

Ryan took a seat across from Taylor and Marissa sat across from Seth.

"So, what are you guys looking at," Marissa asked.

"Pictures from last weekend's Debutante Ball," Seth said. "I forget who this guy is," he asked of Taylor pointing to a picture.

"That Seth is the reason that when I was twelve I wished like hell I lived in Tree Hill," Taylor smiled as she sipped her soda.

"Ah right. That's Jake," Seth nodded. "He's a nice guy."

"Yes, he is."

"So, do we get to see some of these pictures or are you going to keep them to yourselves all night?"

Seth handed over some pictures to Ryan before he resumed looking.

"Who's the blonde," Ryan asked.

"Straight hair or curly," Taylor asked without looking up.

"Curly," Ryan answered.

"That's Peyton."

_I came, I saw, I kicked some ass…_

"And speaking of Peyton," Taylor dug her cell phone from her purse. "Kind of late for her to be calling."

"It's nine o'clock," Marissa said.

"Yeah here. In North Carolina, it's midnight," Seth told her.

Meanwhile Taylor answered the phone, "Peyton? Hey, what's going on?"

"_I'm bored and I knew you had that Newport Group party tonight so I was hoping you'd be bored too."_

"Peyton, it's midnight. If you're bored, go to bed."

"_I can't."_

"Why not?"

"_Because I'm at Nathan's and if I go upstairs he'll follow me and want to get busy."_

"Ew," Taylor winced. Just then the band began to play loudly. "Hang on, I'm gonna go outside." She looked at Seth, "Be right back."

Seth nodded as Taylor left. He looked across the table at his companions. Marissa was looking at her hands with a bored expression and Ryan's head was tilted down but his eyes were watching Taylor's exit.

"Ryan, let's go get a drink."

"What?"

"Drink."

"Oh. Okay. Marissa, you want something?"

"No, I'm good."

Ryan nodded and put the pictures down on Seth's side of the table before following the other boy leaving Marissa alone. She was staring off into space and when she focused she realized she was staring at Taylor's glass.

OCOCOCOCOCOC

"So, how's Peyton," Seth asked as Taylor took a drink of soda.

"She's okay. But I really wonder why she stays with the crowd she's in sometimes. I mean, don't get me wrong, they're okay for the most part. Okay, yeah Tim's an idiot and a pervert and Nathan's a dog but Vegas is okay and Bevin and Theresa are nice. B's got a heart of gold even if she doesn't always show it. But she just sounds so over it."

"Over what?"

"Cheerleading and the mindless parties and," Taylor trailed off.

"Taylor?"

"Hey guys," Summer and Anna walked up to them.

"Have you two seen Chino and Coop? I was supposed to get a ride from them."

"Taylor, are you okay," Anna asked. "You look really pale."

"I just feel," Taylor never finished her sentence. Instead she slumped sideways onto Seth who cleared her hair away from her neck and felt for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Anna and Summer.

"Where's your dad?"

"Over at the bar," Summer said, before running across the dance floor for him.

"9-1-1, Anna. Right now," Seth said.

Anna had her phone in her hand before he could even finish the sentence.

"Anna? This isn't public information but Taylor has a heart condition," Seth said, knowing what a 9-1-1 operator would ask.

"Okay," Anna nodded.

"_9-1-1. What is your emergency?"_

"Yes, I need an ambulance at the Newport Country Club. My friend just passed out."

OCOCOCOCOCOC

Seth slowly paced the waiting room while Summer and Anna sat on the couch and Sandy and Kirsten sat in armchairs on either end of the couch.

"You're making me nervous, Cohen," Summer said.

"Sorry," Seth muttered but he didn't stop his slow back and forth. As he got near Kirsten, his mom reached out and squeezed his hand. He gave her a small smile and she released him.

"Dad," Summer stood up when Neil appeared and everyone who was sitting followed her lead while Seth turned to face him.

"We're still running tests but she should be okay," Neil said. "Sandy, I'd like to talk to you, Kirsten, and Seth for a moment, alright?"

"Okay," Sandy nodded as the Cohen family followed him down the hall while Summer and Anna sat back down.

"Did anyone try calling Ryan," Anna asked after a moment. "It's almost twelve. He might be wondering why no one's home yet."

"Sandy tried on the way here. It went straight to voice mail." Summer sighed. "I barely know her. I have lived in the same house with her for almost three years and I barely know her."

"That's not your fault. She spends three-quarters of the time she's not in school over at Seth's, right?"

"Right," Summer nodded. "But you've gotten to know her."

"She wanted to make sure I was good enough for Seth."

"The best friend test," Summer nodded. "I wonder if I'd pass."

"I think if she takes into account how Seth feels about you, you'd pass with flying colors."

Summer nodded silently.

OCOCOCOCOC

"Neil, is everything alright?"

"I know you three are aware of Taylor's medical condition. Summer's not. That's why I wanted to speak with you privately. We ran blood tests on Taylor when she got here, and there was something that didn't belong."

"What," Kirsten asked.

"Rohypnol," Neil said.

"What," Sandy asked.

"Someone roofed her," Seth looked sick.

"Is that why she passed out?"

"It mixed badly with her medication and could have caused heart failure if not for Seth's quick thinking."

Seth smiled faintly at the praise before he spoke, "Can we see her?"

"We'll be moving her to a room shortly but visiting hours-"

"I want to stay with her," Seth said.

"Seth," Kirsten protested a little.

"Mom, she hates hospitals and I don't want her waking up alone."

"I'll have someone put in a chair bed for you when we move Taylor."

"Thank you, Neil," Sandy shook his hand. "We'll make sure Summer gets home okay."

"Thank you," Neil nodded before he walked away.

"We better get back to the waiting room," Kirsten said.

Seth trailed behind his parents and sat down after saying goodbye to everyone, promising to call Anna when Taylor could have visitors. His mind went back over tonight. First he and Taylor had been by themselves at the table, then Ryan and Marissa had joined them, then Taylor had gone outside to finish a call with Peyton, and then he and Ryan had gone to get refills leaving Mar-.

Seth's eyes hardened. They'd left Marissa alone at the table with Taylor's very full glass of soda.


	8. Chapter 8

Wow, I don't think I've ever gotten a response like I did to chapter 7. 15 replies? You guys are great. And Obsessed? Much as I love Townwood Hills I am so anticipating Townwood Exit and Lane. Can't wait to see what you come up with for Evil! Marissa. Enjoy the show.

* * *

Seth came through the door of his house at about six on Saturday morning. He could hear his dad in the kitchen and he could smell bagels toasting so he went towards the smell.

"Hey," he said as he sat down at the counter.

"Hey, how did you get home?"

"Dr. Roberts put me in a taxi when he came to do some morning labs on Taylor and found me drooling on her bed," Seth rested his forehead against clasped hands.

"Did she wake up?"

"No, but Dr. Roberts says that's normal. Being drugged and nearly dying apparently takes a lot out of a person."

"That reminds me; a detective stopped your mother and me on our way out of the hospital last night. He's gonna want to talk to you and Ryan and Marissa. Taylor, too, once she's feeling better."

Seth pulled up to look at his dad, "About what happened?"

"Yeah. He wants to know everything you know about last night."

"Right," Seth nodded.

"You hungry?"

"Too tired to chew," Seth murmured. "Ryan awake yet?"

"Haven't seen him," Sandy shook his head. "But I haven't heard any screaming so I'm guessing he's not over at the Coopers'."

"Marissa doesn't live next door anymore, remember? Jimmy would be the one screaming and I doubt we'd be able to hear him from here."

"Never underestimate the vocal chords of a man who just found a boy in bed with his pride and joy," Sandy said.

"Lemme guess? Grandpa caught you and Mom once, right?"

"Twice," Sandy admitted. "Anyway, go get some sleep but be quiet. Your mom and Summer are still sleeping."

"What's Summer doing here?"

"Your mom and I didn't want to leave her alone last night so we gave her the spare room."

"Oh."

"And when you've gotten some sleep we'll go down and talk to the detectives."

"Are Ryan and I suspects?"

"No. They just want to know if you saw anything or anyone last night."

"Right. Okay. See you in a few hours," Seth said leaving the kitchen and heading for the stairs. Just as he got there, the front door opened and Ryan came in with Marissa.

"Hey man, wild night," Ryan asked due to Seth's bedraggled appearance.

Seth paused to stare at them with a blank expression before he turned his back on them. "Hardly. Dad'll explain. I need sleep," Seth said going upstairs.

Marissa looked at Ryan, "That was weird. What's with him?"

"I don't know." Ryan headed for the kitchen, "Sandy?"

"There you are. What happened to you two last night?"

"Sorry, Mr. Cohen. I was bored so I dragged Ryan for a walk on the beach and we sat down and the next thing we knew, it was morning."

"Well, you missed a lot of excitement."

"What happened?"

"Someone decided to play Russian roulette with Taylor."

"What?"

"Someone slipped her rohypnol."

"Is she okay," Marissa asked.

"She'll be fine. But she had a bad reaction to it," Sandy said carefully, knowing that Ryan and Marissa didn't know about Taylor's medical problems. "We took her to the hospital and they're required to report it when drugs show up on blood tests so the detectives are going to want to talk to the two of you since you were sitting with Seth and Taylor for a while last night."

"Right," Ryan nodded. "But she's okay?"

"Dr. Roberts says she'll be fine."

"Good," Ryan nodded before he turned to Marissa. "I'm gonna take a shower. Do you wanna wait and I'll take you home?"

"No. I'll just go next door and change and call my dad."

"Marissa, you should bring a parent when you talk to the detectives," Sandy said.

"Right. I'll ask Dad."

Sandy nodded.

"I'll see you later," Ryan said kissing her cheek before he headed down to the pool house.

"Bye."

OCOCOCOCOCOC

Seth stared at the ceiling of his room. Sleep wouldn't come, no matter how hard he tried.

He'd wanted to kill Marissa when he saw her this morning. Hatred had filled his being. Pure, undiluted, unadulterated hatred and it wasn't a feeling he was used to. He'd never hated anyone before. He might've jokingly said it to his parents or Taylor before but he'd never meant it. It was also the first time he'd ever wanted to seriously hit a woman and he wasn't talking about the swats he and Taylor gave each other. He'd wanted to knock Marissa on her ass.

Seth covered his face with his hands. The worst part was that some of this feeling was being transferred to Ryan no matter how much he didn't deserve it.

He couldn't help it. He'd asked Ryan not to give Marissa a reason to mess with Taylor and that's exactly what Ryan had done, however inadvertently.

It would be different if Ryan and Marissa weren't together and Ryan was going after Taylor. If that was the case, he'd wish them well. His best friend and his brother? Great. It may skeeve him out a little but they were each two of the best people Seth knew and all he wanted was for them to be happy.

But it wasn't different. Ryan was with Marissa and, even if he wasn't aware of it, he was into Taylor. This whole thing could only lead to more badness on all sides.

Knock-knock

"Yeah?"

He heard the door open and someone come in. He looked to the right and sat up, "Summer? What's up?"

"I heard you come home and I know you're tired but I was wondering how Taylor was," Summer said quietly as she stood in front of him wearing a T-shirt that said 'Carolina Panthers' on it.

"Nice shirt."

"Your dad gave me it to sleep in. It's not Taylor's, is it?"

"No, it was a gift from her to me one year. She always brings back souvenirs when comes home from a trip." He moved over and let Summer sit down next to him.

Summer looked around the room and smiled a little, "She spends a lot of time here, huh?"

"Yeah. A couple of years ago, my dad offered the guest room to her. She said no, telling him we needed it for actual guests but the truth is that neither of us could imagine her sleeping in this house and not sleeping on that futon."

"I think if you added up all the time she's spent in our house over the last three years it probably comes to about a month total."

"It's not you, you have to know that."

"It's a little me."

"No, if anything, it's her mother. Veronica is a queen bitch."

"There's that and then there's my best friend," Summer said.

"Yeah, there is that," Seth said quietly.

"Seth, I honestly don't know what Coop's problem is with Taylor. I mean one day she's just Taylor and then the next day torturing the hell out of her is Marissa's new pet project."

Seth studied his hands wondering he should tell Summer that Marissa had found out that Julie had slept with Taylor's dad when they were younger and since he was gone and she couldn't make his life miserable she'd settle for screwing Taylor over in every way possible. Thankfully he was saved by the proverbial bell.

_I'm sexy, I'm cute, I'm popular to boot…_

"What the," Summer stared at him.

"Brooke's a cheerleader," Seth said before he grabbed his cell phone from the bedside table. "Uh, do you mind?"

"I'll go get some breakfast," Summer said before she left, closing the door behind her.

Seth took a deep breath and then answered the phone, "Brooke?"

"_You call me ten times in three hours and you can't leave_ one _voicemail?"_

"This wasn't the kind of message I wanted to leave."

"_Seth, what's wrong," _Brooke's voice took on a tinge of panic.

Seth sighed. He so did not want to have this conversation but he knew it was inevitable. But first to make sure she wasn't by herself. "Is someone with you?"

"_Uh, yeah. Peyton's right here. We're in her room."_

"Good," Seth said as he brought up Punk and Disorderly on his computer screen to confirm Brooke's story. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw both girls in Peyton's room. "Okay. I think you might want to sit down."

"_Seth, stop being melodramatic."_

"Someone decided to have some fun last night."

"_What kind of fun?"_

"The kind of fun that involved putting rohypnol in Taylor's drink."

"_WHAT?!"_

"Eardrums, Brooke," Seth said after switched ears.

"_How? Why? _Who?_"_

"I don't know."

"_You're lying."_

"Excuse me?"

"_I have known you since we were_ seven, _Seth Cohen. I know when you know something and you when I know something and right now? You know something that I wanna know so start talking."_

"Was that English?"

"_Stop stalling,"_ Brooke said sternly.

"Okay. Last night after Taylor went outside to finish her call with Peyton, Ryan and I went to get refills and we left Marissa alone at the table."

"_I will kill her."_

"Brooke."

"_No. It's bad enough that that bitch takes out the fact that Julie had an affair with Taylor's dad on Taylor, someone who was all of six when it happened and who had more damage done to her own family by what happened, but what excuse does she have for just being plain stupid? She could've_ killed _her, Seth."_

"I'm aware of that Brooke so please stop yelling at me."

"_I'm sorry,"_ Brooke said quietly. _"I know you love her, too. I just…."_

"I know. When I get to the hospital, I'll have her call you, okay? But it might be a while because I have to talk to the detectives about last night."

"_Please tell me you're going to nail the Princess of Newport's ass to the wall."_

"Brooke, I would love to, if I could prove it. I can't. All I have is the fact that we left Marissa alone with Taylor's drink."

"_You have the fact that Marissa has done everything in her power to make Taylor miserable from the time you all were ten. You have the fact that Ryan, Marissa's boyfriend, has been making eyes at Taylor. You also have the fact that just three days after she OD'd Taylor saw her smoking a joint in Summer's bathroom."_

"What?"

"_Yeah. Taylor told me the day she got back and called me. So it looks like Ryan's little crush on Taylor, you know, the thing you won't shut up about whenever we get online at the same time, isn't the only reason Marissa would want Taylor gone. If Taylor says anything about Marissa's little smoke at six in the morning, I'm pretty sure Julie will make good on that whole sending Marissa away thing."_

"Yeah, you're probably right," Seth said.

_Knock-Knock_

"Brooke, hang on." Seth took the phone away from his ear, "Yeah?"

Ryan came in, "Hey, Sandy says we need to head to the police station."

"Okay," Seth nodded. "Hey Brooke? I gotta go. Talk to you later, okay? And I'm gonna see you in a couple of weeks, right?"

"_Yeah. I love you, Seth."_

"Love you, too," Seth said before he hung up. "Let's go."

"Hey, hang on. You okay?"

"No. My best friend nearly died on me last night because some idiot decided to make a boring party more interesting. So, no Ryan, I am not alright."

"Sandy said she'll be fine."

"I know she's going to be fine. I also know that it could've easily gone the other way." Seth sighed. "You know what; I don't wanna talk about this right now. Let's just get this over with so I can go back to the hospital." Seth started down the hall.

Ryan followed, "You want some company?"

Seth stopped and turned suddenly, nearly causing Ryan to crash into him, "That's not a good idea. Dr. Roberts says she can't have a lot of visitors. You should wait until she's home."

"Okay," Ryan nodded.

"Good," Seth said and both boys continued downstairs.

OCOCOCOCOC

"And then what happened?"

"Taylor got up and went outside to finish her phone call."

"From who?"

"A friend of hers from back East. Peyton something. Seth would know the last name."

"Right," the detective jotted something down and then looked back at Ryan. "Keep going."

"Right. I was looking at some pictures and Seth asked me to come with him to the bar and get some refills, so we got up and did that."

"And Miss Cooper?"

"Marissa stayed at the table."

"When you and Seth went to get refills, Miss Townsend was still outside?"

"Yes."

"And when you got those refills, did you get one for Miss Townsend?"

"No, her glass was still full," Ryan said with a poker look on his face but his mind was starting to click.

"And after you came back from the table?"

"We sat down and a few minutes later, Marissa wanted to go for a walk so she and I left."

"So you left the party at that point?"

"Yes. We fell asleep on the beach and didn't know anything had happened until we walked into the Cohen's house the next morning."

"And when you two left, you left Seth alone at the table?"

"Yes."

"Okay. How do Miss Cooper and Miss Townsend get along?"

"They don't, really. I've never really seen them fight but I have heard rants and stories about their relationship. But I don't know how or why their animosity started."

"Right. And Seth and Miss Townsend?"

"They've been friends since they were seven. Kirsten told me that the last time was they fought was when they were nine and Taylor kicked his shin, which ended the fight."

"Okay. I think that's it. If you think of anything else call us and if we have any more questions, we'll call you."

"Okay," Ryan nodded as he got up and left the room.

OCOCOCOCOC

Seth walked into Taylor's room and smiled. Summer was sitting beside the bed and Taylor was lying on her side facing her. The two were talking quietly.

"Hey," Seth said as he came further into the room.

"Hey," Taylor smiled.

"Glad to see your eyes open," Seth said leaning in between the ladies and kissing Taylor's forehead.

"Glad to have them open," Taylor smiled. "Everything okay?"

Seth nodded, straightening up and taking a seat at the end of the bed, "Yeah. No problem. How are you feeling?"

"A little tired."

"Right. So, I called Brooke."

"And?"

"You might want to call her," Seth said. "Otherwise, I think she might get on a plane and come out here."

"Good idea. Is my phone hooked up?"

"Yeah, my dad took care of it," Summer handed Taylor the phone and then took the cradle back after she'd finished dialing.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey B."

"_Taylor? Thank God. Are you okay?"_

"I'm okay, B. I promise."

"_Good. I was ready to fly out to Newport, without the benefit of a plane, mind you, when Seth called this morning."_

Taylor smiled, "I figured. But you'll see me in a couple of weeks, right?"

"_Right. What did Dr. Weissman say?"_

"I'm okay."

"_Really?"_

"Really, really," Taylor smiled. "Okay? I love you and I'll call you again soon, I promise."

"_I love you, too."_ Taylor heard mumbling in the background. _"Oh, Peyton loves you, too."_

"Same to her. Bye Brookie."

"_Bye T."_

Taylor handed the phone to Summer and then rolled onto her back to look at Seth, "Hey Buddy."

"Hey Buddy."

"I'm gonna go call Anna," Summer said as she got up from her chair. "Because I'm betting you didn't and Taylor can have visitors now."

"Thanks Summer."

"No problem. I'll be back."

Summer shut the door behind her when she exited and Taylor slowly pushed herself into a sitting position and scooted over. "C'mere," she patted the space next to her and Seth shifted so that he sat next to her. They were both leaning against her pillows when she leaned her head on his shoulder and felt his head rest against hers. She looped an arm with his and pressed her hand to his, palm to palm with fingers laced together.

"I was so scared you were gonna leave me," Seth said quietly. "I don't know if I've ever told you this, but you are my best friend and I love you."

"Yeah? Well you're my best friend and I love you, too. And about the me leaving you thing? Cohen, you couldn't get rid of me if you tried."

OCOCOCOCOC

His brain wouldn't shut up. It wasn't his whole brain it was just this tiny little voice in his head that kept saying, "_You know she did this, don't you?_"

No. No, he didn't _know_ she did this. There was a possibility that she did this. A small one because no matter how much Marissa seemed to hate Taylor there was no way she'd slip her a drug.

_Then who did_, his mind mocked.

_Stop it! I am not going to argue with the voices in my head_, Ryan groaned internally.

_Too late._

Ryan couldn't – wouldn't believe that Marissa could be capable of such a vindictive act. It had to have been someone else. You hear that brain? We're done. Marissa didn't do this. She's not that evil.

_Are you sure?_

No…


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone. I hope you enjoy another chapter in the OC and for all of you who are struggling with whether or not to hate Marissa, I say hate her. She's a spoiled brat who can't let anyone else be happy if she's not at least in this story.

* * *

"Hey Taylor, are you awake," Summer poked her head into her step-sister's bedroom.

"I am now," Taylor rolled over and sat up. "What's up?"

"The police are here."

"Oh. Right. Okay, tell them I'll be right down. I just want to change my clothes."

Summer nodded and shut the door behind her. Taylor got out of bed and changed her clothes before she went downstairs. She found the detectives in the living room with Summer.

"Hi."

"Miss Townsend, I'm Detective McNamara and this is my partner Sergeant Hollis."

"How do you do," Taylor nodded.

"We have some questions to ask you."

"I'll be upstairs," Summer excused herself and Taylor took her seat on the couch across from the two detectives.

"We've been over this with your friends so all we need is your version," Sgt. Hollis said taking out a note pad and pen.

"But, first we need to clarify that you do know what happened to you."

"Yes. I was slipped rohypnol," Taylor said. "It reacted badly with my medication."

"You have a heart condition?"

"That's right."

"Okay," Detective McNamara nodded and looked to his partner.

"Now, for most of the evening you were sitting with Seth Cohen, correct?"

"Yes. His mom's head of the Newport Group so he had to be there and I went as his pseudo date," Taylor said.

"And you were alone at your table?"

"Yes, for a while," Taylor nodded. "We were talking about our week and the previous weekend."

"That would be Thanksgiving weekend?"

"Yes. We'd gone to Tree Hill, North Carolina."

"Why?"

"I have family there and it was time for the Tree Hill Country Club Annual Debutante Ball," Taylor pointed to the wall behind the detectives. "My cousin was being presented into society and I went to do it with her so she wouldn't have to do it alone. Seth came along as my escort for the ball and my stepfather was nice enough to fly in so he could walk me down the stairs."

"You look lovely," Sgt. Hollis told her.

"Thank you."

"Now, later in the evening, you were joined by Mr. Atwood and Miss Cooper correct?"

"Yeah, right around nine."

"You remember the time?"

"I got a phone call a few moments after they sat down and I noticed the time."

"From a friend of yours in Tree Hill? Peyton, uh, Sawyer?"

"That's right. Right after I got the call, the band started to play loudly so I went outside."

"Do you know how long you were gone?"

"Ten minutes maybe," Taylor guessed. "When I got back to the table Seth was alone. He said that Marissa and Ryan had gone to take a walk."

"And then what happened?"

"I drank some of my soda and we talked about Peyton and then it gets a little blurry but I think Summer and Anna came over because Summer wanted to know where Ryan and Marissa were and then it's a blank until I woke up in the hospital."

"How did you get your drink?"

"Uh, we ordered it from a waiter when we got there."

"And when you sat back down it was the same soda."

"Yes, I had the same drink all night."

"Has anyone been bothering you lately?"

"I got teased a little on Friday because I wore what was basically the equivalent of a Catholic school girl uniform to school but other than that, no."

"And have you had any fights with Mr. Cohen recently?"

"Seth? No," Taylor shook her head.

"What about Mr. Atwood?"

"Ryan and I barely speak but that's because we don't really know each other that well."

"So, you don't think either of them could have done this?"

"Are you crazy? Sorry," Taylor said. "Sometimes words come out and I don't mean for them to."

"It's alright."

"Let me just say this: Seth would _never_ hurt me and Ryan has no reason to hurt me."

"And Miss Cooper?"

"Marissa? We don't get along but she's never taken things that far."

"Okay."

The detectives stood up, "If we have any other questions we'll get in touch with you."

Taylor nodded, "Okay."

"We'll let ourselves out."

"Okay."

Taylor waited until she heard the car start before she yelled upstairs, "Summer, can you come here?"

Summer appeared a few moments later, "Taylor, are you okay?"

"I can't drive."

"I've heard things to that effect but you'll get better."

"No, I mean Neil doesn't want me to drive until I go back to school on Monday."

"Oh."

"I need you to give me a ride. I know you're avoiding Seth but I need to talk to him in person and I don't wanna walk."

"Let's go," Summer grabbed her keys and her purse and followed Taylor out of the house.

OCOCOCOCOC

"Taylor, what are you doing here," Kirsten asked as she opened the door and let both Taylor and Summer inside. "Hello Summer."

"Hi Mrs. Cohen."

"I need to talk to Seth. Is he here?"

"Out in the pool house with Ryan," Kirsten said.

"Are they alone?"

"Yes."

"Summer, can you stay here?"

"Sure. I'll wait in the car."

"That's not necessary. Taylor, you go to the pool house and send Ryan in here while you talk to Seth. When you're done, you can both stay for dinner."

"Thanks Kirsten," Taylor smiled.

"Of course."

Taylor headed through the house and out the backdoor to the pool house. She knocked on the door and opened it up without waiting for an answer.

"Taylor, hey," Ryan looked surprised to see her and Seth looked guilty.

"Kirsten wants you in the house for a minute, Ryan. I'll help Seth clean up the debris from your video game marathon."

"Okay. Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks. I got the books."

"Good. I'll see you guys inside." Ryan left and Taylor waited until she heard the kitchen door shut before she shut the door to the pool house and turned to look at Seth.

"Everything okay?"

"You tell me. I got a visit today from the police who first asked me if I thought there was any chance you or Ryan could've drugged me and after I made very clear that there was no way you could've done that and there was no reason for Ryan to have done it, he asked me about Marissa and I started thinking about the fact that you were by yourself when I got back to the table. Then I remembered that Summer and Anna came over and as far as I can piece together, 'cause things were getting a little fuzzy for me by that point, Summer was looking for Marissa and Ryan because they were her ride home. Do I have that right so far?"

"Yeah."

"So, I'm asking you, what happened between the time I left that table and when I came back?"

"Ryan and I went to get drinks and a few minutes after we got back Marissa said she was bored and dragged Ryan out for a walk. The next time I saw them was when they came in the front door the next morning."

"You didn't need to get me a drink because I still had a nearly full glass of soda left."

"Taylor-"

"So, Marissa was alone with my drink."

"Yeah."

"Oh my God."

"Yeah."

"Why hasn't she been arrested?"

"Because we can't prove it."

"Right," Taylor sat down on the floor by the doors.

"Taylor?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not," Seth sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. Taylor leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What did I ever do to her," Taylor said quietly. "My _father_ is the one who slept with Julie and that caused more harm to my family than it ever did to hers. By all rights I should be the one making her life miserable."

"I don't think it's just that, Taylor."

Taylor lifted her head up and looked at Seth, "What are you talking about?"

"Did you notice Ryan's expression when you first got here?"

"Yeah, I figured it was because I just barged into the pool house."

"No. I told him you weren't allowed visitors and you were on strict bed rest."

"Why?"

"Because whether he realizes it or not and whether either of you want to admit it or not, he likes you and Marissa sees it and I am not going to let Ryan give her another excuse to mess with you."

"Not this again."

"Again?"

"The day of the party? Summer asked me if there was something going on with me and Ryan. I told her and I'm telling you. Ryan Atwood does not like me, okay? That boy has belonged to Marissa since the day they met and I don't know why it is so hard for Marissa to accept that she's got the guy. She's got him, he's not going anywhere, and if anything Ryan should be the one who's concerned about Marissa's loyalty to their relationship because as I recall, from what you told me, she's the one who was jerking both him and Luke around before she caught Luke making out with Holly on the dance floor." Taylor got up and walked further into the pool house before she turned around. "Not to mention the fact that infidelity just may be hereditary and if that's the case, then Ryan should watch Marissa like a hawk because I think Julie is raising herself all over again."

"No arguments here," Seth nodded. "But I think Marissa's a little more dangerous considering she also has Jimmy's genes and we both know he doesn't really have any concept of right and wrong considering recent history."

Taylor nodded as she sat back down next to Seth, "He probably did at some point. Your mom's a good judge of character. Jimmy had to have something to make her think that he was the one when they were together all those years ago."

"I'm not saying he's a bad guy. He's just a little flawed."

"Aren't we all?"

"Yeah, we are."

"So, I probably should have mentioned this earlier but Summer's in the house and Kirsten invited us to stay for dinner. She and Ryan are probably talking about the fact that I've been home for a few days, am allowed to walk around the house, take short walks outside, and will be returning to school on Monday. There's also the fact that Anna has been over pretty much every day with school work and games and trashy magazines and bad romance novels. What do you think Ryan's going to say when he realizes you lied to him?"

"I don't know and right now I don't care. I'm doing what I have to so you stay off Marissa's radar."

"And I love you for it. But you can't protect me forever Seth."

"Not forever. Just until high school is over or Julie wises up and sends Marissa to a rehab center. Whichever comes first."

OCOCOCOCOC

"You lied to me."

Seth sighed. He'd known that this conversation was coming. He'd managed to avoid it for the last few hours since they had company for dinner and then Taylor and Summer had stayed to watch a movie with him. But they'd left ten minutes ago and he was loading the dishes they'd used into the dishwasher before he headed upstairs to go to bed.

Now it looked like he was going to have to postpone the latter part of his plan.

He turned to face Ryan.

"You lied to me."

"You said that already."

"You have nothing to say to me about it?"

"I admit it. I lied to you."

"Why?"

"Because I am not willing to lose my best friend due to your inability to make up your mind."

"What?"

"Ryan the first day you met Taylor I told you that if you wanted Marissa then Taylor was off limits. You didn't listen. You tried to get close to her and you opened her up for an attack by your girlfriend, someone I told you didn't like Taylor and would perceive her as the enemy if she thought you liked her or saw her in any other way than my best friend. You really need to make up your mind here Ryan. You can't have them both. If you want Marissa, then stay as far away from Taylor as you can. If you want Taylor, break up with Marissa and then go for Taylor. But you have to choose."

"I hear you."

"Do you?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Seth started to walk upstairs but he turned around. "For what it's worth? I hope you choose Taylor. She'd be better for you than Marissa because Taylor can actually save herself in most cases."

Ryan nodded.

"Oh and one more thing. I think you've figured something out about Marissa and what kind of person she is. You might want to tell her that if I can _ever_ prove that she's responsible for what happened to Taylor, it won't matter who her best friend is, or who her dad's best friend is, or even how you feel about her. I will go straight to the police and have her charged with attempted murder. Night Ryan," Seth said as her turned and went upstairs.

Ryan sat down at the counter and considered Seth's words. "You won't be going alone," he whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

Taylor sat down next to Seth. "Here, this is for you. It came yesterday by UPS."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. Mine was a drawing of you and me dancing at the ball done by Peyton, so I'm figuring you got something along those lines too."

Seth opened his envelope up and slid out the drawing. He smiled and showed Taylor. It was a drawn copy of a Polaroid Brooke had taken at Nathan's party after the ball. Taylor was on a bar stool with Seth behind her; both were smiling and Seth had a hand on Taylor's shoulder. Across the bottom it said 'Friends Forever.'

"Did yours say anything?"

"Uh yeah. It said 'A Lady & Her Gentleman'."

"I'll have to remember to call and thank her."

"Yeah me, too. So, what are we doing for Christmas break?"

"Well, I'm avoiding any and all females with any interest in kissing me."

"Oh good, so you'll be able to spend lots of time with me and Brooke," Taylor smiled.

"Looks like," Seth nodded. "When does she get in?"

"Soon, I think. She wasn't really clear." Taylor looked around the quad. "Who's the new guy?"

"Oliver something."

"So, how'd he score a seat at Marissa's table? I thought you either had to be dating her or be her best friend for the last seven years before you got that honor."

"They know each other from group therapy according to Ryan."

"Ah."

"He's got a thing for Marissa."

"Yes, I know that. That's why they're dating."

"Not Ryan. Oliver."

"How can you tell?"

"He's got the look on his face that Luke always had when they were going out. Like he'd do anything for her if she'd just smile at him," Seth said.

"Great, just what the world needs. Another member of the 'Marissa Cooper Fan Club'," Taylor rolled her eyes. "Think we should warn him about leaving his drink unattended around her?"

Seth made a face and Taylor shrugged.

Seth shook his head before asking, "Want some gossip?"

"I swear you're worse than-what does Sandy call them? Newpsies?"

"Yeah. So, do you?"

"Let's hear it."

"Ryan's considering terminating his membership," Seth raised his eyebrows.

"Excuse me?"

"I think he's gonna break up with her."

"That's abrupt. What brought this on?"

"Uh, the fact that she almost killed you."

"Seth, you told him," Taylor hissed at him.

"No, I didn't. Ryan's not an idiot. The cops asked him the same questions they asked us and he put it together on his own."

Taylor dropped her head into folded arms and sighed before she lifted her head to rest her chin on her arms. "I don't want him breaking up with her because of me."

"It's not all you, Taylor. I don't think Ryan really wants to be dating a sociopath right now. He got enough of crazy girls back in Chino."

"Oh. Yeah, well I'm vain, aren't I?"

"You're a girl and a Delaney. It's in your DNA to be vain sometimes."

"Thanks," Taylor smirked at him. "And thank you for spreading that food poisoning story around school."

"No problem, but I can't take all the credit. Summer helped with that one too."

"I'll thank her when I get home later."

Seth nodded, "So, how are you feeling?"

"It's been two weeks, Seth."

"Answer the question, Taylor."

"I'm fine Dr. Cohen."

"Hmm. Dr. Seth Cohen," Seth mused.

"Okay you faint at the sight of blood," Taylor said. "You'd never make it through medical school without getting a severe concussion and possible brain damage."

"To be fair, we were eight and it was a lot of blood. You know, I'm still not quite sure how you managed to get a cut that deep playing 'I Never'."

"I told you I'm cursed when it comes to that game," Taylor said as she lifted her forearm to look at the scar from her stitches. "I can't even remember why we were playing it."

"Brooke had heard about it and wanted to try it out, remember?"

"Oh right," Taylor nodded. "And instead of liquor we used candy. God, we came up with some ridiculous 'I Never's' didn't we?"

"Yes, we did," Seth nodded.

"Ever wish we could go back to the days before our hormones kicked in and made us stupid?"

"Oh yeah," Seth said looking over Taylor's shoulder.

Taylor turned her head and saw Summer walking across the quad. She turned back to her friend with a grin, "There she goes again, racing through your brain, and you just can't contain those feelings that remain."

"Funny."

"I thought so. But anyway, Summer doesn't count. You liked her before you hit puberty. She's _the_ girl."

"I thought you liked Anna for me."

"No. Don't misunderstand me. I think Anna's great. But I've also seen the way you've been looking at Summer for the last five years and I think when it comes down to it, it's always gonna be Summer for you. I also think if she gives you half a chance that it's going to be you for her, and that works out great because then you won't just be my best friend, you'll also be my brother."

"Don't go marrying us off just yet. We still have to get through high school and college," Seth warned.

"Oh, c'mon like Sandy and Kirsten would let you two get married _now_. No sane parent would," Taylor grinned.

"My parents aren't exactly sane, Taylor."

"They're the sanest people in Newport, Seth."

"Considering the competition, that's not saying much."

"Good point."

OCOCOCOCOCOC

"Hey," Marissa said as she walked into the pool house after school. "I waited for you after school. How'd you get home?"

"I walked," Ryan said not taking his gaze from the ceiling. He'd been putting this off all day. He knew what-make that _who_ he wanted and now was the time to go about getting it. First things first though.

"Why?"

"I needed some time to think."

"What about?"

"Stuff."

"Ryan, are you okay?"

"No," he sat up, "and neither are we. Marissa, I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"What?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while and I just don't think we're a good idea."

"Is this about my mother, because she's coming around."

"This isn't about your mother. I just don't think you and I are right for each other."

"Since when?"

_Since I realized you nearly killed Taylor. Since I realized I like her as more than a friend and that I like her as a person a hell of a lot more than I like you. Since I realized that you are a selfish bitch who can't let anyone be happy if you're not._

"Does it matter?"

"I can't believe you're doing this."

"If it makes you feel better, tell people you dumped me."

"That's what you think this is about," Marissa looked outraged.

"That's what this is always about," he returned calmly.

"Go to hell, Ryan," Marissa said before she turned and walked out of the pool house.

"After you," he said quietly as he lay back on his bed sighing as he felt a little of the tension drain from his body.

OCOCOCOCOC

"I just found the weirdest thing in my locker," Anna said as she sat down in front of Taylor in English.

"Let me guess. It looked like this," Taylor showed her an envelope.

"You got one too?"

"So did Seth."

"You think someone wants to kill the three of us?"

"That must be it. We probably pissed someone off," Taylor nodded.

"Hey," Summer sat down in front of Anna and pulled something from her bag. "Check this out."

"That lets out the mass murder theory," Anna said.

"I don't think three people could be considered a mass murder Anna," Taylor said.

"Four including Summer," Anna pointed out.

"What are you two talking about?"

Anna and Taylor held up envelopes identical to the one Summer was holding.

"Seth got one too," Taylor said.

"This is weird," Summer said.

"Life is weird," Anna observed in a bored tone, resting her chin on her hand making the other two girls giggle.

OCOCOCOCOC

Taylor turned left and then right as she considered the dress she had on. She'd always liked this dress but she wasn't sure if red was a good color for her.

"Damn girl."

Taylor turned around and smiled, "Hey Anna. I didn't even hear the bell."

"Oh I got to the door at the same time Dr. Roberts was leaving. He let me in."

Taylor nodded, "So I take it you approve?"

"Definitely."

Taylor looked at herself in the mirror again and nodded, "Yeah I guess this'll do." Taylor walked into her closet to change. "Did you find something," she called to Anna.

"Yeah I decided on that green dress you made me buy last time we went shopping."

"Good, that's looks awesome on you and if we're going to die tonight, I think we should look our best."

"You've been friends with Seth to long. This whole murder thing sounds just like something he'd come up with." Anna moved over to Taylor's CD collection, "You a country fan?"

"Some country. I like Rascal Flatts a lot and SheDaisy is good. And while Seth is forever teasing me about my taste in music, I love Johnny Cash. There's just something about a man in black," Taylor's voice smiled. "I especially like his version of I Won't Back Down."

"I've never heard it."

"I'll have to play it for you sometime," Taylor came out of the closet. "I also really love the duets Johnny does with June."

"I think I've heard a few. There's one that I think is them that my aunt plays all the time. Jackson?"

"Yeah, that's them."

Anna nodded and looked through the CDs some more, "You like Bon Jovi?"

"You can thank my cousin's best friend, Peyton, for that one. One summer when we were ten, her mom took us to a concert in Charlotte and ever since then, I just love his music."

"No, I like his stuff too. I'm just surprised. I thought all the girls in Newport were all about pretending to be ghetto with the gangsta rap."

"No, thank you," Taylor rolled her eyes as she sat on her bed. "Hell I think I'd rather listen to that emo crap Seth listens to."

Anna joined her, "What's your favorite Bon Jovi album?"

"These Days. I don't think there's a bad song on that album."

"That is a really good album."

"But my favorite Bon Jovi song is I'd Die For You from Slippery When Wet."

Anna nodded, "That is a really good song."

"Your turn. What do you listen to?"

"Def Leopard," Anna smiled.

"Okay. I like some of their stuff," Taylor nodded. "Promise not to laugh?"

"Okay."

"I always liked Pour Some Sugar on Me."

"I love that song," Anna giggled. "That and Love Bites."

"Good song."

_Knock-knock_

"C'mon in Summer," Taylor said to the bathroom door.

"Hey," Summer poked her head in. "Oh, hi Anna. So, I completely forgot to tell you guys the latest gossip today." She made her way in and sat down on the bed.

"And what is the latest gossip, Gossip Guru," Taylor asked.

"Coop and Chino broke up."

"What?"

"Yeah. Coop says it just got old," Summer said. "But she's more ticked that she didn't get an invitation like we did."

"Neither did Ryan," Anna said.

"What?"

"Yeah. When you told me that Seth got one, I asked Ryan when I saw him."

"And the plot thickens," Taylor raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure we should be going to this?"

"Safety in numbers. Besides, I've got pepper spray," Anna said.

"Okay, I will pick you up at six-thirty. You okay with riding with me and Seth?"

"Sure."

"Summer, do you want to ride with us too?"

"Yeah, but where is Seth going to sit?"

"Well, seeing as I'm the only girl he's not romantically interested in at this point in time and I'm driving, I think he should ride up front with me. You two can sit in the back."

"Okay."

OCOCOCOCOCOC

"Okay, this is it," Taylor said as she opened the door to the hotel room that they'd been directed to by the concierge and walked into a room where a single table was set with six places.

Anna rose an eyebrow, "Okay, what is going on here?"

"Yeah, really whose party is this," Seth asked.

"It's mine," a voice said from behind them. "And you better be grateful I invited your ass, Cohen."

Taylor whirled around, "Brooke?"

"Surprise!"

The girls collided in a tangle of limbs and squealing and talking too fast for actual words hug accompanied by hopping around in a circle.

"So, we know our host?"

"That's Taylor's cousin Brooke."

"Well that takes care of one of the extra places. Who's the other one for," Anna asked.

"Unless I miss my guess, it's for a certain blonde artist," Seth said.

"Seldom wrong and right again," Peyton's voice greeted them from a doorway to their right. "Sorry I'm late. I was having some technical difficulties with my dress. Hi Seth," Peyton hugged him. "Summer, right? I think we met once a while back."

"Right. It's nice to see you again. This is Anna Stern."

"Nice to meet you," Peyton shook her hand.

"You, too," Anna nodded. "Although I have seen you before. Taylor showed me your website."

Peyton nodded and looked over to where Brooke and Taylor were still hugging. "Okay B. Davis, time to release the cousin and give someone else who just flew three thousand miles a chance to hug her."

Brooke frowned but released Taylor to hug Seth while Peyton took her turn hugging Taylor. Then Brooke was introduced to Anna and reacquainted with Summer and then they sat down to dinner.

OCOCOCOC

"So, you're gonna stay here the whole time you're in Newport," Taylor asked as Brooke and Peyton walked them downstairs after dinner. Taylor and Brooke were arm in arm, leading the group through the lobby with Summer and Anna following and behind them was Seth with a friendly arm around Peyton's shoulder. Peyton had returned the favor with an arm around his waist.

"Well, I can't exactly stay where I usually stay, now can I? Unless you think Ryan would like a roommate?"

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend," Peyton asked.

"No. They broke up," Summer said. She decided she liked Brooke and Peyton and she wanted to know them better. Brooke _was_ pretty much family and Peyton was cool.

"So, maybe I could stay with him," Brooke got a devilish look in her eyes.

"Oh yeah, that's _just_ what Sandy and Kirsten need right now," Taylor said. "Another beautiful girl attempting to corrupt one of their boys."

"Hey, he's from Chino. If anything, _he'd_ be the one corrupting _me_."

"Yeah right," Peyton snorted.

"Personally, after everything I've learned tonight, I think it'd be a mutual corruption," Anna smiled.

"Corruption aside, maybe you and Peyton could stay at my house," Summer suggested.

"Actually it's just going to be Brooke. My dad docks tomorrow in San Diego for a week, so I'm headed down there tomorrow morning," Peyton said as the six of them stopped at the doors to wait for Taylor's car to be brought around.

"That's great Peyton," Taylor said. "Stop by the house before you go, I've got your present for you. I was gonna send it out tomorrow but since you're here, I don't have to."

"I will. I've got yours too."

"Brooke, what do you say," Summer asked.

"Well, I wasn't really looking forward to being here by myself, so okay."

"Great. We'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Brooke nodded and hugged Taylor before her cousin got into the car. Seth hugged both girls and then got into the shotgun seat. Then Anna and Summer said their goodbyes and gave their wishes to Peyton for a happy holiday before they lifted themselves backwards over the sides of the car and dropped into the backseat.

Peyton and Brooke waved bye as the car drove away.

OCOCOCOCOC

"Seth," Ryan called when he heard the front door open and close. His brother appeared a few moments later.

"Hey man."

"How was dinner?"

"It was good. It was Brooke's idea of a surprise."

"The eagle has landed."

"Yeah," Seth smiled.

"Taylor's not with you?"

"No, she had to drop Anna and Summer off so she's just gonna sleep at home tonight. Speaking of, I'm gonna head up. Night," he turned to go upstairs.

"I wanna ask her out," Ryan said.

Seth stopped and turned around, "Say what now?"

"Taylor. I want to ask her out on a date."

"You _just_ broke up with Marissa. Give yourself some time to get some perspective."

"I've got my perspective. I want Taylor."

Seth came further into the kitchen and leaned on the counter across from Ryan, "Okay, then give your ex some time so that she won't automatically think that she just lost a guy to a girl she cannot stand. You know she's dangerous, Ryan."

"I don't want to miss another shot at Taylor because of Marissa."

"Ryan."

"I'm not telling you this because I want your permission. I don't really think I need it. I get that you want to protect her but Taylor's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

"I know that. I just don't want her hurt."

"I don't plan on hurting her."

"I'm not talking about you," Seth said carefully.

"Look, I just wanted you to know before I did it because make no mistake, Seth. I'm going to do it."

"Like you said, you don't need my permission."

"No, but I kind of think I'd like your blessing. She's your best friend and you're my brother," Ryan said. "Your opinion means a lot to both of us."

"Don't hurt her and don't let her get hurt," Seth said before he went upstairs.

"I'll do my best," Ryan said to the empty room.

OCOCOCOCOCOCOC

Okay I want you all to know that I do have a plan for this story, I'm not just torturing you all for fun. Marissa's downfall will come but it will be a while. So stick with me, please? And Obsessed, Waltzy, and WhiteLily? You guys rock! Your updates were awesome.


	11. Chapter 11

this chapter is dedicated to ObsessedRomantic, who asked for a Chrismakkuh chapter and while this isn't soley about the holiday, it does come into play. Also, Obsessed if you're taking requests, is there any chance you all can continue with Townwood Exit or Lane after you've finished you latest installment of Townwood Hills? :)

OCOCOCOCOCOC

"Okay, I have one favor to ask," Taylor said as she and Brooke walked up to the Cohen house.

"Ask me and I shall grant it," Brooke said.

"Good. Don't hit on Ryan," Taylor said. "He just broke up with Crazy Cooper and I really don't need a reason for her to come after me again."

"Do I get to see her? Because I would hate to have come all the way out here and not get a chance at knocking her on her ass," Brooke smiled.

"It's Chrismukkah, B. Try and get along with everyone. But yes, the Coopers may be making an appearance considering Julie is currently dating Caleb Nichol."

"Ew," Brooke said as Taylor opened the door and both brought in their bags of gifts. "That's weird."

"I know but shush," Taylor said. "Remember who he is and whose house we're in."

"Hello girls," Sandy said as he came to the door and took one of the bags from Taylor. He gave Brooke a one armed hug, "Welcome Brooke. Happy Chrismukkah."

"Thanks Sandy. Same to you," Brooke smiled. She loved the Cohens for all they'd done for Taylor over the years and for always being there for her.

"Come in, come in. The boys are in the living room, go on in."

Taylor and Brooke set the presents down and headed into the living room.

"Hi guys."

"Females," Seth greeted from the couch. "Did you leave anything in the malls?"

"Funny, Seth," Brooke sat down on one side of Seth. "Hi, you must be Ryan. I'm Brooke."

"Nice to meet you. Hey Taylor," Ryan greeted as he sat on the floor.

"Hi Ryan," Taylor took a seat on the other side of Seth. "Ready for your first Chrismukkah?"

"Yeah. It should be fun," Ryan smiled, watching as the girls slipped off their shoes and shifted so their legs lay over Seth's lap. "So, are you two staying?"

"We'll be here for a while. My mother got home this morning so Brooke and I have to make at least a token appearance at dinner tomorrow night but we'll be back for dessert here. Oh speaking of, I brought gingerbread cookies in shapes."

"What kind of shapes?"

"Taylor, why do these cookies look like shamrocks and hearts," Sandy asked from the kitchen.

Taylor started to giggle.

"We couldn't find the little man cookie cutter," Brooke answered. "It was either that or American flags."

Seth snorted.

OCOCOCOCOCOC

"So, Ryan seems nice," Brooke remarked to Seth when they were alone.

"He is," Seth shrugged.

"Yep, very nice. Cute, too," Brooke said.

"If you're into that kind of guy."

"So to recap, he's cute, he's nice, and he's really into Taylor."

Seth dropped the cookie he was about to put into his mouth and stared at Brooke, "Can we please keep that to ourselves right now? I don't need Ryan getting any encouragement and I thought you said you didn't believe me."

"I know guys and more importantly I know how guys look at girls they've got a crush on. Taylor never saw it but the summer when we were thirteen, Nathan used to look at her like she hung the damn moon."

"Well, she still doesn't see it," Seth said. "Or if she does, she's in denial about it because he was Marissa's first and she has no interest in showing up on her radar of revenge again."

"The Princess of Newport better be careful she doesn't get on _my_ radar of revenge," Brooke said with a dark look. "I'm willing to let her slide a little due to the holiday and because Taylor asked me to but she better tread _very_ lightly."

"Why do so many of the women in my life have scary bad tempers?"

"You're just lucky, I guess. Anyway, back to Ryan and Taylor. He wants to ask her out, doesn't he?"

"Yeah," Seth nodded.

"I knew that's why he keeps trying to get her alone. What do you think she'll say?"

"I don't know. We've talked about how obvious it is that he likes her but we haven't really talked about how she feels about him."

"She thinks he's cute but like you said he was Marissa's first so she probably didn't let herself think of him any other way than as a kind of friend or your new brother."

"Maybe it's time that changed," Seth said hesitantly. As much as he wanted to keep Taylor safe from the wrath of Marissa, he also wanted to see her happy and he had a funny feeling that Ryan could make her happy as nutty as that sounded.

"Glad you agree," Brooke smiled at him in that way she and Taylor had when they were about to get their way.

Seth had seen that smile a hundred times both in person and in pictures of the girls' grandmother. It was one of the ways he _knew_ the girls were related because there were times, based solely on personality, when he'd swear there was no blood connection between them.

"So, what should we do about it," Brooke asked, bringing Seth back to Earth.

"You're usually the girl with the plan, Brooke. You tell me."

"Neil called before. He's stuck working tomorrow so he wants me and Taylor home tonight for dinner. Why don't you and Ryan come with us? This way they can at least spend _some_ time together even if it's not alone time. Sandy and Kirsten don't have anything family oriented planned for tonight, right?"

"Right. You sure it'll be okay?"

"I think it'll be fine. I'll call Neil and make sure." Brooke took her cell out and was about to dial when a stream of foreign sounding explicative's came from the other room.

"Merde! Hijo maldito de dios-de-a-perra! Dieses wirklich bumsende Schmerzen," Taylor's voice came as she, Kirsten, and Ryan came into the kitchen. Taylor was holding her right wrist with her left hand and Seth and Brooke could both see the burn on her palm.

"What happened," Brooke asked.

"She grabbed the wrong end of the lights," Kirsten said as they ran Taylor's hand under cold water. "She'll be okay, they were just hot."

"Very hot," Taylor mumbled as she let the cold water run over her skin. Ryan soaked some paper towels and wrapped them around Taylor's hand, to prevent scaring. "Thanks," she smiled a little at Ryan.

"Sure. You okay," he asked.

"I'll live," she joked.

"_So_ not funny, T," Brooke frowned. "You sure you don't need a hospital?"

"It's just a little burn. But thank you for worrying, Brookie."

"No problem."

"That was some colorful language you were using, Taylor. I got the French part," Seth said.

Taylor started to blush when she caught Kirsten's look as the older woman left the kitchen and remembered that the blonde spoke French as well.

"The Spanish part was good too," Ryan smiled.

"I liked the German. It reminded me of all the times Grandma would yell at Mom and Aunt Veronica," Brooke smiled.

"They deserved it."

Brooke nodded, "True." Then she looked at Taylor and both girls started to giggle.

"Your grandmother yelled at them a lot," Ryan asked.

"Yes, mainly about their lack of maternal instincts," Taylor said.

"They can't be that bad," Ryan said.

"You've never met Victoria Davis."

"Or Veronica Townsend."

"You've never met Dawn Atwood."

Taylor gave him a long measuring look before she spoke, "Fair enough."

"Well, I think we can all be glad we don't have Julie Cooper as a mother," Seth said, trying to joke them all back into a lighter mood.

"Hey, the woman may not be perfect, but she loves her daughters no matter what they are or are not, which is a hell of a lot more than Brooke and I can say about our mothers," Taylor said as she headed out of the kitchen towards the front door.

Brooke winced as the front door slammed and sighed. "I'll go."

"No, it was my idiot attempt at a joke. I'll go," Seth said, getting up and grabbing the hoodie Taylor had been wearing before from the back of the couch because it may be California but it was still December and Taylor had left wearing only a tank top and jeans.

"Can I ask," Ryan said quietly.

"Taylor likes Julie but she doesn't want to because for all intents and purposes Julie broke up Taylor's family."

"Excuse me?"

"When we were about six Taylor's father had an affair with Julie. Aunt Veronica found out right away and threw Taylor's father out of the house, divorcing him. Taylor hasn't seen him since. Marissa found out when we were ten. It was right when Jimmy found out and it was the first time the Coopers ever seriously considered getting a divorce. According to what Seth overheard from the end of the driveway, Marissa went crazy and blamed Veronica for not being able to keep her husband happy. Veronica's untouchable because she's an adult and Taylor's father is gone so Marissa decided to-"

"Torture Taylor," Ryan finished the thought. "Bitch."

"Yes, she is. Thing of it is, Taylor doesn't blame Julie for things even though she should. Taylor blames her mother and father for moving them out here and putting them in range of Julie Cooper and her boredom."

"Moving them out here?"

"Yeah. Up until we were five, Taylor lived in Tree Hill near me. Then Taylor's father sold a script and they moved out here." Brooke paused for a moment and then asked what she wanted, "So, you really like Taylor, don't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I see the way you look at Taylor. The only other guy to look at her like that in my presence was Nathan Scott."

"The guy Taylor keeps telling Peyton she can do better than? The one you slept with?"

"Yeah, that's him. Anyway, if you want her, tell her, but if you hurt her, I hurt you and trust me I can do a better job of it than anyone you ever met in Chino."

"I get that you guys are family but why are you so protective of her?"

"Taylor and I don't have too many people in our lives who are in our lives; you know permanently, forever. They will always be there for us; we will always be there for them. I have Peyton, she has the Cohens, and we have each other. I can't really protect considering we live on opposite sides of the country, but I can do my best to plot with Seth to make sure she'll be okay. And for some reason, after watching you watch her today, I know she'd be okay if she was with you because I think you understand what it's like to want people to stick around and I think that no matter how scared she got, you'd fight like hell to keep her around." Brooke tilted her head and gave Ryan a smile, "So, like I said, if you want her, tell her, but if you hurt her, I hurt you."

"Got it."

"Oh and Ryan? That Nathan thing? That was a _very bad dream_."

"Right," Ryan nodded.

OCOCOCOCOCOC

"Well, that was fun," Summer said as Veronica left in a huff followed by Neil.

"Sorry you guys had to see that," Taylor apologized to Seth and Ryan.

"Me too," Seth nodded.

"Okay, sorry about that-" Brooke came back in and stopped short. "Where'd Veronica and Neil go?"

"Snide comment, reproach about behavior in front of children," Taylor said indicating herself and the other teens at the table, "and a quick departure by Mother followed by Neil. How's Peyton?"

"Fine, but her dad's shore leave got cut short so she wants to head home early."

"She doesn't have to. She can stay here," Summer said.

"I told her as much but she doesn't want to intrude on family traditions and neither do I. So we're gonna head back tomorrow afternoon."

"Brooke," Taylor protested as she leaned back in her chair.

"I don't want her to be alone for the holidays and she's pretty set on going back to Tree Hill."

Taylor nodded and got up. She hugged Brooke, "I was really looking forward to the beach on New Year's Eve."

"You can still do that," Brooke said. "As a matter of fact, you go to the beach at nine while I promise to be doing it at midnight on the beach in back of the Scott beach house and then you can do it at midnight and I promise to be on the beach at three a.m. for solidarity."

Taylor smiled, "Deal. C'mon let's go do presents before we send the boys home and help you pack."

"Alright presents," Seth exclaimed happily, as he got up and all but ran into the living room.

"I swear sometimes I'd think he was still twelve," Taylor rolled her eyes as they followed Seth.

OCOCOCOCOC

"Hey," Ryan greeted when he found Taylor alone sitting on the steps of the Roberts' home later that evening.

"Hey," Taylor smiled a little. "Everything okay?"

"I don't know," Ryan sat down next to her. "I saw you slip out. Are you okay?"

"I guess I'm just a little bummed that Brooke's cutting her trip short. I love it when she comes out here almost as much as I love going to Tree Hill to see her."

"She's nice."

"Yeah, she is," Taylor agreed.

"Can I ask what you guys were talking about before with the beach?"

Taylor smiled wistfully, "It's this stupid tradition my grandmother started when we were kids. At twelve on New Year's you stand on the beach and make a wish for the year."

"Sounds nice. Do you wish for anything in particular?"

"No. It can be anything you want, _everything_ you want. You just make a wish and put it in your heart once you have it, and then you believe that it can come true with _all_ of your heart. After she died Brooke and I kept doing it even though most of the time we're on opposite ends of the country."

"And this year you were going to be doing it together and you're sad that it won't happen that way."

"Yeah."

"I can do it with you. I know I'm not Brooke, but if you want I'll stand on the beach with you at nine and midnight and make a wish for the coming year."

"Ryan, that's really sweet, but I'm sure Seth is planning on conning you into a party or something."

"I'll tell him I have other plans. In fact, let's make it a New Year's date for you and me. We'll go to the beach at nine and stay for fifteen minutes, giving Brooke plenty of time to make her wish while she's in Tree Hill, we go have dinner, and then at midnight we go back to the beach so you can make your wish."

"You want me as your New Year's date?"

"Yeah," Ryan nodded.

"Okay," Taylor said. "But I have one condition."

"I won't try to kiss you at midnight."

"No, that's not it. I know this probably isn't your thing, but you have to make a wish too."

"Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Ryan nodded.

"Good."

OCOCOCOCOCOC

Taylor breathed in the salty air as she and Ryan stood on the beach near the Cohen home. Midnight was fast approaching and she and Ryan were there to make their wishes for the coming year.

"So, do we tell each other the wishes when we have them?"

"No, we keep them to ourselves. Haven't you ever made a wish, Ryan?"

"Not lately," he said quietly.

"Right. Sorry. Okay, we have a little less than two minutes," Taylor said checking her watch, "so get your wish ready."

"Right," Ryan thought for a moment or two and when he had it he closed his eyes.

They could just hear a group of people down the beach a ways counting down.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Taylor smiled and then she and Ryan looked up at all the stars that shone down that them and made their wishes just as midnight struck and another year was ushered in. Little did they know that they were wishing for the same thing.

_I wish for love._

Taylor looked over at Ryan, "Thank you."

"No problem," Ryan looked over at her. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year," Taylor smiled and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

OCOCOCOCOC

_Translations:_

_Merde - Shit_

_Hijo maldito de dios-de-a-perra! - God damn son of a bitch._

_Dieses wirklich bumsende Schmerzen- This really fucking hurts._


	12. Chapter 12

A hundred replies? Yahoo! Obsessed, you were the 100th so thank you. Okay guys, enjoy, reply, don't enjoy, reply anyway. :)

* * *

"I think I really screwed up," Summer said to Taylor as the two of them sat eating breakfast on January 2nd.

Taylor looked up from her eggs, "What do you mean?"

"I think I screwed up with Seth."

"Oh," Taylor said.

"I just, I don't want to be his friend."

"It's not so bad."

"But you've never kissed him. It's amazing."

"Stop. Stop right there," Taylor said. "I do not, under _any_ circumstances, want to know what kind of kisser Seth is. Just thinking about it- ew."

"Sorry," Summer said, not sounding at all sorry. "You two have a weird relationship."

"I don't think we do," Taylor frowned. "We're friends. It's always been like that."

"But you do _like_ guys, right?"

"Yes Summer, I like guys," Taylor rolled her eyes. "It's just hard to try and be into a guy whose sole purpose in life seems to be torturing your best friend. I think that's why my first crush was in Tree Hill instead of here."

"What was his name?"

"Jake Jagielski."

"Was he cute?"

"Yeah," Taylor nodded with a smile.

"That's all I get? C'mon Taylor. I need details. Tell me what he looked like."

"I can do you one better," Taylor said getting up and exiting. She came back a few moments later with an album. "The week I was on bed rest, I made this with all the pictures we took from the disposable camera that was at our table." Taylor flipped through and found the one she wanted before laying it next to Summer and pointing, "That's him."

"Not bad."

"Yeah he's cute, but his looks are not the reason I wished like hell I still lived in Tree Hill the summer I was twelve."

"What was it then?"

"It was the feeling that I got when I talked to him. I felt like I could trust this boy with my whole world and I knew he'd take care of it. Up until that point the only other person who ever made me feel that way was Seth and that has always been and will always be in a purely platonic sense. With Jake it just felt different and surprisingly similar, if that makes any sense at all."

"It does in a way," Summer nodded. "So, you saw him, right? Anything there?"

"Yes and no. Yes, because he was my first crush and you don't forget stuff like that. No, because we're older and we're wiser and there's someone else."

"On his part or yours," Summer asked.

"Then, just his. But now? I think there might be someone else on my part, too."

"Who?"

"Sum? You here?"

"Marissa."

Taylor checked her watch, "Damn. I gotta go. I was supposed to pick Seth up five minutes ago. We're going to the Santa Monica Pier for the day."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah, it usually is. Bye," Taylor said after she took a last sip of her coffee. Then she grabbed her keys and headed out the door just as Marissa came in.

OCOCOCOCOCOC

"Hey, where have you been," Seth asked once Taylor stopped her car in the driveway.

"And good morning to you, too, Seth," Taylor greeted. "Sorry I'm late. I was talking to Summer."

"Speaking of, there's something I need to tell you."

"Okay, so tell me on the way."

"See, that's part of what I need to tell you."

"You're cancelling on me," Taylor said.

"No, no," Seth shook his head. "But I want to bring someone with us."

"Who?"

"Anna. We're together."

"You're with Anna. How did that happen? The last I heard, she and Summer weren't interested in just being your friend."

"They weren't but Anna came over on New Year's and we ended up making out on my bed all night."

"So, Anna got there first, huh," Taylor asked.

"Yeah."

"Summer doesn't know yet, does she?"

"No. I'm still trying to figure out how to tell her."

Taylor sighed. "This is not going to end well."

Seth nodded. "So, can she come?"

Taylor shrugged, "Yeah, why not?"

"Good. Thank you."

"Sure. And could you not tell Summer? I want to do it myself."

"Yeah right like I was letting you out of that particular job. As always, your secret's safe with me, Cohen."

"Thank you. So, I was thinking, to keep you from feeling like a third wheel, I say we bring Ryan along."

Taylor smiled, "Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It'll be fun and nice to have someone to talk to."

"Good. Go ask him."

"Seth!"

"Go."

Taylor rolled her eyes and shot Seth a mean look before she climbed over the passenger seat and then resting her butt on the door she swung her legs over the side and slid to the ground. Instead of going through the house, she headed around it and went straight to the pool house. She knocked on the door and heard a 'Come in' shouted a moment later. She opened the door and poked her head in.

"Ryan?"

"Just a sec," he shouted from the bathroom.

"Hey, it's Taylor. So, you know, don't come out here naked or anything," she said.

"Okay."

Taylor could hear the smile in his voice as she sat down on the edge of his bed with her back to the bathroom door to wait.

"Hey."

She turned around smiled, "Hi. Sorry if I interrupted your shower."

"No, I was done, don't worry. What's up?"

"Are you doing anything today?"

"No, not so far, why?"

"Do you want to come to the Santa Monica Pier with Seth, Anna, and me?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun. Let me just get some shoes on."

"We'll be waiting out front," Taylor motioned as she got up from Ryan's bed.

"Be right there," Ryan nodded.

OCOCOCOCOC

"Ryan'll be right- whoa! Sorry," Taylor said, turning in a circle at the sight of Anna and Seth making out against her car. "And I'll thank you two not to defile my baby."

Anna smiled, "Sorry Taylor. He's just a really good kisser."

Taylor made a face, "Ew."

"Thanks Anna," Seth said.

"No problem," Anna said.

"In the car," Taylor said. "You two take the back and Ryan can ride up front with me."

Seth opened the passenger side door and took Anna's hand, helping her into the back seat before following her, as Taylor rolled her eyes and slide into the driver's seat. Ryan joined them a few seconds later, getting into the front seat beside Taylor.

"Hey Anna," he greeted.

"How's it going, Ryan? Happy New Year," she said.

"You too," Ryan nodded. "How was your New Year's Eve?"

Taylor backed out of the driveway.

"Not bad," Anna smiled. "Did you two have fun?"

"Yeah, we did," Taylor answered. "Ryan took me to an Italian restaurant and I even got him to dance with me once."

"Work that mojo, Taylor," Anna smiled.

"I blame her dress. You look hot in red."

"I've had people tell me that, but thank you."

Anna and Seth exchanged a smile in the backseat.

"Have you talked to Brooke?"

"Yeah, she called this morning to say 'hi'. She had a good time on New Year's. Nathan threw a party so she went to that."

"Did you guys make your wishes?"

"Yes, Seth."

"So, what were they?"

"Haven't you ever made a wish Seth? You're not supposed to say what they are," Ryan said.

Taylor smiled a little at Ryan's words.

"C'mon, maybe I can help it come true."

"Seth, just because you've told everyone your wish five seconds after making it every year since you could talk doesn't mean that other people can't keep their mouths shut," Taylor said.

"How else are you supposed to make it come true?"

"By opening yourself to possibility of it and the certainty of it," Taylor said. "Do that and you just might get the thing you're wishing for."

"So cornball," Anna rolled her eyes. "But in a really sweet way," she amended.

"Thank you," Taylor smiled.

Seth rolled his eyes as Ryan turned on the radio.

OCOCOCOCOCOCOC

"So, you're not into rollercoaster's, huh," Ryan said as they watched Anna drag Seth away to wait in line.

"No, the carousel is more my speed and the Ferris wheel," Taylor said.

"Ah, now that's one ride I really don't feel comfortable on."

"According to all sources, you looked pretty happy last time you were on one."

"We all know how that turned out," Ryan said.

Taylor giggled a little as they sat down on a bench with their sodas. She looked over at Ryan, "Have you talked to her since it happened?"

"No. She's called a couple of times but I don't want to make the whole thing messier than it has to be. It's over and it's staying that way."

Taylor nodded, "I gotta say, I'm just the tiniest bit surprised you broke up with her so fast. I know there was drama but from all accounts, you were hers long before she and Luke broke up."

"Things change," Ryan said. "She's not the person I thought she was."

"Ryan, we don't know for sure-"

"Stop. Do _not_ defend her. She doesn't deserve it."

"You sound like Brooke," Taylor smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good." Taylor looked around them, "Do you play skeet ball?"

"I never have, why?"

"C'mon, let's go see if we can expand your horizons, Ryan," she took his hand and pulled him off the bench and over to a couple of open lanes.

OCOCOCOCOCOCOC

Ryan watched as Taylor giggled and whooped as she scored again against Seth on the air hockey table they were using. Anna was getting the two of them a refill while they waited for Taylor and Seth to be done with their game. He smiled a little as she pointed at Seth, "You suck!"

"Two out of three," Seth said.

"Sore loser!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just play T."

"Here you go," Anna handed Ryan a soda and leaned against the wall next to him. "So, how's it going?"

"Seth is a very bad loser and even worse at playing this game," Ryan said. "Taylor's kicking his butt."

Anna nodded, looking at Ryan watching Taylor. She smiled around the straw she was sucking her drink through before turning to Ryan, "She likes you too, you know."

Ryan stared at the pixie like blonde, "What?"

"Taylor. She likes you, too. She's just a little slow to pick up on what she's feeling because liking a boy who lives in Newport is a first for her. All her crushes have been elsewhere or unattainable. Liking a guy who not only lives near her but is available is new to her."

"She's never had a crush in Newport before?"

"Okay, every guy you've ever been in school with has a hard on for making your best friend miserable and that's a guy you're gonna go for?"

"Good point."

"And it's not just because you're good to Seth, it's because you're a good person," Anna said. "Anyone can see that."

"Thanks," Ryan nodded.

"No problem." She looked at Taylor and then back at Ryan, "Just be patient, okay? Also, be careful with her. She's a lot more fragile than she lets on."

"You sound like Seth."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she smiled before she turned to their friends who were gearing up to play another game, "Enough already guys. Seth, you suck at this game and hell, I think my eighty-five year old grandmother, who is blind in one eye, could beat you. Accept it. I'm hungry. Food, now!"

"I'm with her," Taylor put her paddle down. "C'mon guys."

"Alright. Let's go to Rusty's Surf Ranch," Seth said as he and Anna took the lead, his arm around her shoulders, while Ryan and Taylor walked behind them. After a moment of walking Taylor hooked her arm with Ryan's as they walked.

OCOCOCOCOC

"So, glad you came," Taylor asked Ryan as they walked ahead of Seth and Anna to Taylor's car. It was late and they had a long drive ahead of them but they were all smiling and happy.

"Yeah, this was fun."

"Even the part where I got you to dance again," Taylor teased.

"Yeah, I even liked that part," Ryan smiled. "Slow dancing's okay, but please, never make me fast dance, okay? I'll look even more spastic than Seth did when Anna got him on the floor."

"Deal," Taylor nodded. Then she caught sight of her car, "Crap."

"What's wrong?"

"Flat tire," Taylor said as they got to the car and she crouched down. "Guess Seth was right about those shards being glass. Dammit, I knew I should have put air in the spare when we stopped at the gas station."

"What's going on?"

"Flat tire," Ryan said as Taylor straightened up.

"Should we call Sandy," Taylor asked of Seth.

Seth checked his watch, "Yes, but just to tell him we're not coming home tonight. I have my emergency card and I think this qualifies." He nodded across the street, "Motel, anyone?"

"Let's go."

OCOCOCOCOCOCOC

"What do you mean you only have one room," Seth asked.

"At least tell me it has two beds or you and Ryan are sleeping my car," Taylor said to Seth.

"Yes, it has two beds," the man behind the desk assured the teens.

"We'll take it," Seth said, handing over the card.

After finding Ryan and Anna who had gone in search of clothes to wear to bed, the teens found their room and all four stood by the door after it was closed behind them looking around them.

"Okay, so sleeping arrangements," Taylor said as she grabbed a T-shirt from Anna and held it to herself. It came down to her knees.

"Well, you and I can sleep together," Anna said to Taylor.

"And leave me and Ryan to hop into bed together? I don't think so."

"I can sleep with you, Seth," Taylor suggested.

"And leave me to sleep with my brother's girlfriend? No," Ryan shook his head.

"He's got a point. Why don't I sleep with Seth and you can sleep with Ryan?"

"Can you keep your hands to yourself," Taylor smiled at Ryan.

"I'll do my best," Ryan said.

"Okay then," Taylor nodded. "We should start changing."

"Ladies first," Seth motioned to the bathroom.

"Anna?"

"Go ahead."

"I won't be long," Taylor said.

OCOCOCOCOCOC

Taylor was on her back, looking up at the ceiling. She could hear Seth's heavy breathing from the next bed as well as soft snores that she could only attribute to Anna.

"You awake?"

She turned her head to Ryan, "Yeah. I hate sleeping in hotels. I can never get used to the bed. What's your excuse?"

"I think I'm too used to the pool house and the silence that comes with sleeping alone."

Taylor turned onto her side to face Ryan more fully, tucking one arm under her pillow and the resting the hand of her other arm on her bicep, "So I'm keeping you awake?"

"No, actually it's Anna and Seth. You're pretty quiet."

Taylor smiled, "I don't think anyone's ever said that to me before. Seth always says the time to worry about me is when I'm being quiet. It means I'm holding everything in."

Ryan smiled back, "I'll have to remember that."

Taylor nodded and pushed herself up. She hesitated a minute before giving Ryan a soft kiss. Then she lay on her back with a smile, "Goodnight, Ryan."

Ryan smiled in the dark, "Night Taylor."


	13. Chapter 13

I hope alerts work. I enjoyed seeing the replies to the last chapter when they finally got to me. ;) I hope you enjoy reading this. I always like writing it. Reply, reply, reply! And Obsessed, I don't know if you got it but I replied to your latest of Whole Thing Happening. _So_ sweet and beautiful.

* * *

"You are going to tell her soon, right? 'Cause we may not be very close, but we are getting along better and I don't really relish the idea of lying to Summer," Taylor said as she and Seth sat in his room, Taylor on her futon and Seth on his bed.

"Yes, I promise, I am going to tell her soon."

"And you're going to do it in person, right? Because doing it over the phone is a bad idea, not to mention really crappy."

"Yes, I am going to tell her in person."

"Good, but until you do, I'm staying here."

"That's fine. So, how are things going with you and Ryan?"

"Okay," Taylor smiled.

"Just okay?"

"Maybe a little better than okay," Taylor admitted to her friend. "I kissed him."

"You kissed him?"

"Twice."

"You kissed him twice?"

"Yes, _I_ kissed _him_ twice. They were just small kisses, you know? Nothing like I saw you and Anna doing up against the side of my car yesterday morning but they were kisses all the same."

"And?"

"And they were good kisses," Taylor admitted, blushing just a touch. "They were really good kisses."

"When?"

"When what?"

"When did you kiss him?"

"New Year's at midnight and last night before I fell asleep."

"The second time you kissed him, you were in bed with him?"

"Don't put it like that, Seth. It wasn't like that. It wasn't dirty or anything. It was a good, sweet, soft kiss." Taylor bit her lip, tugging it into her mouth a little. "It was nice."

"Nice?"

"It was a little more than nice. Am I crazy?"

"Yes, but not for liking Ryan."

"Thanks," Taylor shot him a look. "So, when are you going to tell Summer?"

"Soon, why?"

"Because I want to know how long I'm going to have to avoid her. It was a lot easier before she started showing an interest in my life if only because she's got a thing for you."

"Well, I think it might go back to being easy because after I tell her that I'm with Anna, I expect her to kick my butt."

"She is a sufferer of rage black-outs. I'd sleep with one eye open."

"Thanks for the advice," Seth said.

"No problem."

OCOCOCOCOCOC

Taylor shut her locker door and turned around only to take a step back, "Oh!"

"Hey."

"Hi. You scared me."

"Sorry," Ryan grinned at her. "I didn't see you this morning."

"Yeah, Anna wanted to take Seth to school herself so I road alone and I'm just now thinking that I should've offered you a ride. Sorry."

"Well, I'll forgive you if you give me a ride home."

"That's very big of you."

"Not really. It's almost completely self-serving. I think Seth said something about talking to Summer and I really don't want to watch her give him a black eye."

"Smart. C'mon," Taylor tilted her head towards the exit and Ryan walked along side of her. "So, I was thinking."

"What about?"

"You and me and another date," Taylor said carefully, watching Ryan's face for a reaction.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean I had fun on New Year's and I guess you could count Santa Monica as a second date even if we were with Seth and Anna."

"It was a double date," Ryan nodded.

"Exactly," Taylor said. "So, since I had fun and I'm assuming you had fun, it wouldn't be crazy to think we could maybe do it again."

"You want to go back to Santa Monica?"

"No, but I would like to go out on another date, if you would like to."

"Yes, I would."

"Good," Taylor smiled. "Maybe I could make you dinner this time, instead of us going out?"

"You want to make me dinner?"

"Yes, but only if you like meatloaf. I'm really good at making a lot of different types of meatloaf. I mean I can bake until the cows come home but the only thing I'd be able to use the cow for is a meatloaf."

"I like meatloaf."

"Good. How about Friday?"

"Sounds good."

"I'll make dinner in the pool house and I'll even make some type of dessert."

"Can I request something?"

"Request away," Taylor smiled.

"You made those banana butterscotch cupcakes for dessert when Seth and I ate at your house on Christmas Eve with you, Brooke, and Summer. I liked those a lot."

"You got it," Taylor nodded as they reached the car and got in.

OCOCOCOCOCOCOC

"I am such an idiot," Summer said, walking into Taylor's room and stopping by the bathroom door. She looked around and realized she was alone, "Said the girl to no one. Taylor?"

"What," Taylor said from behind Summer.

"Ah! Don't do that," Summer turned around. "What were you doing?"

"I was in the bathroom, take a guess," Taylor smiled.

"Right. Sorry. Anyway, I am an idiot."

"Why are you an idiot," Taylor asked as she climbed on top of her bed and curled up on her side.

Summer followed and lay on her back, "Because I waited too long and I missed my chance and now he's with Anna."

"This is about Seth."

"Yes. You know what the worst part is?"

"She gets to do things with him and to him, that I personally find repulsive to even think about, but that you want to do because you like him, but can't because now he has a girlfriend?"

"No. Well, that's bad, but the worst part is, I _like_ Anna and I am having a really hard time hating her for being smart enough to do what I was too chicken to do."

"Which is going after Seth no matter what other people may think," Taylor said.

"Yes. You know, you're kind of insightful. It's a little disturbing sometimes," Summer frowned.

"Brooke says the same thing to me. I think I read people a little too well," Taylor said. "Hey, why are you talking to me about this? Shouldn't you be talking to Marissa? She is your best friend."

"Coop's got her own boy things right now."

Taylor rolled onto her back to stare at the ceiling so Summer couldn't see her face, "Ryan?"

"No. Well, not completely," Summer amended. "Oliver, that new kid, likes her in a way she doesn't really like him and she's trying to figure out a way to let him down gently."

"Gently?"

"I know you think Coop's heartless sometimes and, given her attitude towards you, I don't really blame you, but she's not a bad person."

"Summer, I think you're just the tiniest bit bias when it comes to Marissa. Don't get me wrong, I'm the same way when it comes to Seth, so I know where you're coming from, but I don't think that Marissa and I will ever get along."

"I know and I know she's why you spend so little time here. But this is your house, too and you shouldn't feel like you can't spend any time here."

"It's okay, Summer. I've pretty much lived at the Cohens' since I was seven. I didn't see a reason to change that just because my mother married your dad. Although, maybe I should start sleeping at home more often. I may sleep on a futon but it's still in Seth's room and somehow I just don't think Anna would like me sleeping in the same room her boyfriend lives in."

"Did you always sleep on a futon?"

"No, until the whole puberty thing kicked in, I slept in Seth's bed and stole all his covers," Taylor giggled. "He used to whine all the time about how cold he was."

"Sounds familiar," Summer smiled. "Marissa always says that about me, when I sleep at her house."

"Sum?"

"Speaking of," Taylor said. "Talk to you later."

"Right," Summer got up and headed for her room, closing Taylor's bathroom door behind her. "Hey Coop."

Marissa turned around to see Summer, "Hey. I think there might be someone else."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ryan. I think he might like someone else," Marissa flopped onto Summer's bed. "This isn't fair. How did this happen? Who could he possibly have met that he likes enough to break up with me in less than three months?"

Summer rolled her eyes and got on the bed to lie on her stomach beside her friend, "Marissa, he meets people every day. So do you. Ryan Atwood is not the only boy in the world that has liked you or will like you. You could try again with Luke, but I don't recommend it. There's that Oliver guy; you know he likes you."

Marissa sighed, "I know. I just don't know if I like him like that. Hey, are you okay? I kind of saw Seth making out with Anna after school today."

"I'm just mad at myself for waiting so long. Who knew that after five years of him liking me, he'd suddenly have someone else come out of the woodwork and steal him away before I even got a chance at him?"

"Okay, I'm gonna say this because I think you need to hear it."

"Okay."

"Yes, Anna may have him now, but five years of liking a person and naming a boat after said person does not go away overnight. You might get another shot at him and if that happens do not let it slip through your fingers," Marissa said.

"Why do you care?"

"Seth's a good guy. I think he could make you happy and he obviously has excellent taste in girls."

"Thank you," Summer nodded.

"It's just his taste in friends that needs help."

"Coop," Summer sat up and looked at her.

Marissa rolled her eyes, "What? She may be your step-sister, but she's weird."

"You know a few months ago, I _might_ have agreed with you but I don't agree with you now. Taylor's a good person, not to mention loyal to the ones she loves," Summer got off of her bed and started to organize her desk.

"I wonder where she got that trait."

"Knock it off, Coop."

Marissa sat up and looked at her friend, "Are we seriously going to fight about Taylor Townsend right now?"

Summer turned around, "I don't know. Are you going to stop saying mean things about her?"

"Why do you care so much? It's not like she's really your sister."

"I care because as long as her mother is married to my dad, she is my family and in the last few months, I've gotten to know her better and I like the person I've gotten to know."

Marissa scoffed, "Whatever. See you later, Summer." Marissa got off of Summer's bed and walked out the door.

OCOCOCOCOCOCOC

"So x equals nine," Taylor ventured as she and Seth did their homework.

"Yes. See, you're better at this than you think."

"Yeah right." Taylor checked her watch, "Oh! I gotta go shopping for dinner tomorrow night."

"I thought we'd order pizza. My parents are going out and Anna's got some family thing."

"Not for us," Taylor motioned between herself and Seth as she gathered up her books. "It's dinner for me and Ryan. Didn't I tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"We have a date tomorrow night. I'm making him dinner in the pool house."

"Oh."

"You're mad," Taylor said as she sat back down.

"I'm not mad."

"Seth, c'mon."

Seth sighed, "Can't I worry?"

"Yes. It's actually kind of sweet, but I'm fine. Ryan and I are not going to go fast. It's just dinner."

"It's dinner in his bedroom, his very private bedroom."

"Do you want me to cancel?"

"Would you?"

"Yes, but I'd be a little mad at you for a long time for guilting me into it."

Seth groaned, "Fine. Just be careful, okay?"

"Seth, Ryan's not going to attack me or anything, you know that right?"

"I know that and you know that an attack from Ryan is not what I'm worried about."

"I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. I've learned my lesson about leaving my drink unattended around unbalanced girls who blame me for every problem their parents have had since we were ten."

"You're not funny."

"I disagree. I think I'm hilarious."

"Keep telling yourself that, Taylor."

"You know, sometimes, I think you worry too much," Taylor said as she stood back up and grabbed her stuff. She waved a 'bye' over her shoulder.

Seth heard the door shut behind his friend and sighed, "And sometimes, I think you don't worry enough."

OCOCOCOCOCOC

Ryan opened the door to the pool house at about four-thirty on Friday night and stopped when the smell of food cooking hit him.

"Hello? Taylor?"

"Here," her hand shot up from behind the counter. She appeared a few moments later with a cookie sheet in her hand. "Hi. Sorry. It's a little disorganized in here; makes it harder to find things. I was hoping to be further along by now. The cupcakes are in the oven and the potato salad is done, but I'm still working on the meatloaf."

"Smells great," Ryan smiled as he put down his book bag.

"Thanks." She looked around at the small kitchen, "I've kind of made a mess but don't worry, I will clean everything up before I leave. I wouldn't want you to get ants."

"Don't worry about it. Can I do anything?"

"Yes, you can set the table and pour us something to drink. I brought a bottle of soda. I hope that's okay. I'm not a drinker."

"It's fine. I'm not a drinker either," Ryan said taking the plates and putting the down on the small card table Taylor had set up. Then he placed two sets of silverware next to the plates. Before he poured them both a drink he lowered the shades so that the glare of the sun wouldn't bother them. He turned around just as Taylor slid the meatloaf into the oven after pulling out the cupcakes. He walked over to the counter poured them each a glass of soda. Taylor took her glass with a smile after she set the timer.

"Thank you."

"No problem," Ryan nodded. "So, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away," Taylor said as they took seats on the bed and chair.

"How'd you learn to cook?"

"You mean, why am I not a disaster in the kitchen like so many of the females in Newport?"

"Okay, yeah," Ryan nodded.

"My grandmother taught me and Brooke how to cook. She thought it was a skill essential to survival especially considering our mothers couldn't cook to save their lives."

"Your mom grew up in Tree Hill, right?"

"Yeah. My grandmother owned a diner there. She called it Penelope's after herself. It was also a kind of boarding house. She had rooms above it that she rented out while she raised my mom and aunt in the apartment in back of the diner's kitchen."

"Is it still there?"

"Yeah, but it hasn't been in operation since about a year before she died."

"How long ago?"

"Four years," Taylor said. "Whenever I go to Tree Hill I leave some flowers for her."

"Who owns it now?"

"Brooke and I do."

"What?"

"Yeah, my grandma left it to me and Brooke when she died. God were Veronica and Victoria pissed. They already had buyers for it. But even though Brooke and I were underage, the lawyer said it couldn't be sold until we agreed to sell it and that there was a trust to take care of taxes, so they didn't have a leg to stand on."

"They wanted to sell it that badly?"

"Mother and Aunt Victoria married up," Taylor said. "They grew up the daughters of the local diner and boarding house owner and the granddaughters of an alleged madam and married very prominent citizens."

"Your great grandmother was a madam?"

"That's the story according to some of the older generation in Tree Hill. If Nathan's grandfather can be believed, my great-great grandpa ran a speakeasy in the basement of his old house."

"I never thought we'd have something like that in common."

"Something like what?"

"Both of our families are a little less than law abiding."

"True. But in my family's case, we were never caught," Taylor smirked. "Not that it matters. It's never stopped people from telling stories."

"Nothing ever stops the stories," Ryan said.

"People love good gossip," Taylor nodded.

"Yeah, I guess they do. Any other stories you want to tell me about?"

"I have to save something for dinner, don't I?"

"I guess so."

"Are you hungry? The vegetable potato salad is done."

"Sounds good," Ryan nodded.

Taylor rose to get the bowl from the fridge, "I hope so. I've never tried it out before."

"So, I'm a guinea pig," Ryan asked, an amused tone to his voice as he took a seat at the table.

"Pretty much, yeah," Taylor said as she grabbed a serving spoon. She set the bowl down and took a seat across from Ryan.

Ryan smiled at her, "I'm okay with that."

"Good," Taylor said with a lift of her shoulders and a cock of her head.

OCOCOCOCOCOCOC

Taylor was putting the last of the dinner dishes in the drainer rack next to the sink while Ryan was folding up the card table and setting it against the wall.

She sighed as she looked down when he turned around. That boy had the cutest behind she'd ever seen in her life.

"So, do you have to get right home or can you hang out?"

"I can stay," she dried her hands with a towel and stepped out of the kitchen, turning out the light as she did, throwing the pool house into partial darkness, since the blinds were drawn, the sun had set and the only other light on was the lamp beside Ryan's bed. "Oh. Maybe I should turn that back on."

"Dark doesn't bother me," Ryan said easily.

"What about what might happen in the dark?"

"That doesn't bother me either. Does it bother you?"

"Ryan, I don't have a lot of experience with guys. I mean I've kissed them but that's as far as it's gone unless you wanna count the time that I played Seven Minutes in Heaven and Tim attempted to stick his hand up my shirt before I broke two of his fingers."

Ryan raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

"Oh yeah," Taylor nodded. "I learned to defend myself and Seth at an early age. But I think my favorite incident would have to be beating up Luke's friend Nourlund when he made a play for Brooke when we were thirteen. Brooke and I were at the mall picking out dresses for Seth's bar mitzvah and he just wouldn't take a hint until I put my foot into the back of his knee and knocked him into a dressing room door where Mary-Anne Fischer was changing."

"Holly's mom," Ryan asked.

"Yep and she wasn't exactly fully dressed," Taylor grinned.

"Nice," Ryan nodded before he made a face, "and yet gross."

"Yeah, completely," Taylor said. "But it gets better. He got tossed out of the store and banned. The manager said if he ever caught him around the store again, he'd press charges."

"And you and Brooke?"

"Got our dresses and went to lunch," Taylor said. "By Monday, it was all over school that Nourlund was some kind of pervert with a fetish for older women."

"I think I've learned something tonight."

"And what is that?"

"You're not as harmless as you first appear."

"And don't you forget it," Taylor smiled.

"Oh I won't," Ryan said. "Hey, about the experience?"

"You mean the lack of," Taylor asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. I know how not to push."

"Good. Wouldn't want to have to damage that pretty face of yours, Ryan," Taylor teased. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Are you ever going to kiss me or do I have to keep kissing you?"

Ryan moved to stand in front of Taylor and put his hands on her hips before he carefully kissed Taylor. He felt her smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a loose grip.

When they broke for air, Taylor looked at Ryan with a smile, "Damn."


	14. Chapter 14

"Okay, so details," Anna said sitting down next to Taylor at a table in the food court of the mall.

"Details about what?"

"Do not play dumb with me Taylor. I know you had a date with Ryan last night and I want to know what happened."

"Is that why you wanted to have lunch? I thought we were here so you could gross me out about your plans for Seth and the empty house he has tonight. By the way, I am not going lingerie shopping with you."

"I know. But since we're here and we have some time, I'd like some details to make up for the fact that you won't help me pick out something to try and knock Cohen's socks off."

"Ew," Taylor made a face. "Fine, I will give you some details just please stop with that talk about you and Seth and-" Taylor couldn't finish her sentence. "I feel sick just thinking about it."

"You've _never_ thought about Seth in that way? Not once in all the time you've known him?"

"No. For always and forever, Seth is just my best friend. Not to mention, he's been like my brother for years, so getting involved with him romantically at this point, would kind of be like incest and that is just _so_ not a turn on for me."

"I wonder," Anna mused with a smile.

"You wonder what?"

"I wonder if Ryan had grown up here with you and Seth and you'd known him from the time you all were kids if you'd feel the same way about him that you do Seth."

"I don't know. It's an interesting theory."

"You know Seth is worried about you."

Taylor sighed as the two girls got up from their table, "Yes, I know. But he doesn't have to be. Ryan's not the type of guy to push and I'm not going to just hop into bed with a guy I've only really known for about two months and have had exactly three dates with."

"Which brings us back around to the details I want of your most recent date."

"Okay. You win. I will tell you. We had dinner in the pool house made by me and my own two hands. We talked."

"About?"

"I gave him some family history when I was explaining why I wasn't a disaster in the kitchen like so many of the women in Newport."

"Oh. Okay, then what happened," Anna asked as the girls walked the halls of the mall.

"Well, like I said, we talked, we ate, and after dinner we decided not to rush things and then I asked him if he was ever going to kiss me or if I had to keep kissing him."

"And?"

"He kissed me," Taylor smiled.

"And," Anna encouraged her to continue.

"It was a really good kiss," Taylor smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean it wasn't like on New Year's, where it quick and a tradition and it wasn't like in Santa Monica-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Anna said stopping and turning to Taylor. "You _kissed_ Ryan in Santa Monica? Where was I?"

"About a foot away."

"What?"

Taylor shook her head, "Don't feel bad, you were sleeping at the time."

"What? You and Ryan kissed in bed?"

"You and Seth sound way to much alike," Taylor said. "It wasn't a dirty, sex thing. It was just a kiss goodnight."

"And?"

"It was nice."

"Just nice?"

"Okay, it was a little more than nice," Taylor admitted.

"And last night's kiss?"

"One word."

"And that word is?"

"Damn," Taylor said with feeling.

"Hmm. Okay," Anna nodded. "Any other plans?"

"We're going to a movie while you and Seth do whatever it is you're going to do tonight in a completely empty house."

Anna smiled, "Good. That way Seth and I can be loud if we have to."

"Ew!"

OCOCOCOCOCOC

"Hey man," Ryan said when Seth entered the pool house. "There's some cupcakes left over from last night in the fridge if you're interested." Ryan was currently on his bed reading a magazine.

"Maybe later," Seth said, taking a seat in the armchair. "I think we should talk."

"About," Ryan laid his magazine aside and sat up a little more.

"You and Taylor."

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Seth, we're keeping things quiet so that Marissa doesn't realize that we've started to date."

"While I'm glad to hear that, I'm not here about that."

"So, why are you here?"

"This isn't the most comfortable of subjects for me, but I think we should talk about your intentions toward Taylor."

"My intentions? Seth, we're fifteen. It's not like we're gonna run off and get married or something."

"Thank God for small favors," Seth mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that."

"Anyway, that's not what I'm talking about either."

"So, what are you talking about?"

"You and Taylor and s- um," Seth looked vaguely nauseous. "I want to know what you and Taylor are planning to do with regards to, uh," Seth looked at Ryan. "You're gonna make me say it, aren't you?"

"Yes. Consider it your penance for butting in where you don't belong."

"Fine. Are you and Taylor planning to have sex anytime soon? There are you happy? I'm probably going to have nightmares for a month after this," Seth looked disgusted at the thoughts that were currently dancing around in his head.

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Seth, as you're so fond of telling me, Taylor is your _best_ friend. You should know her well enough to know that she's not the type of girl who is going to just jump into bed with a guy she's been on exactly three dates with. Then there's me. You should know me well enough by now to know that I would not force a girl into anything she didn't want to do or didn't feel a hundred percent comfortable doing."

Seth put his hands up in a 'forgive me' gesture, "I know. It's just Taylor doesn't have a lot of experience and I know you do if what I saw with Marissa and hear about with Theresa are any indication."

"Seth," Ryan gave him a look.

"I just want you to be careful with her, okay? Don't get me wrong, I think it's great that you and she are together, I do. It's a little weird but I think you two will be good for each other."

"Thanks."

"I just wish you had realized you liked her before you went anywhere near Marissa."

"Me too. But I'm not going to let Marissa hurt her, okay? If I have to, I will go to Sandy about the rohypnol."

"You think he'd believe you?"

"He may tolerate Jimmy due to his past relationship with Kirsten, but he hates Julie and, as we're all fond of pointing out, Marissa _is_ Julie all over again, along with some Jimmy mixed in for good measure, and for some reason I could so see Julie drugging someone she perceived as the enemy and I think he could too. So, yeah, I think he'd believe me."

"I just wish we had something other than our 'Marissa is evil' theory to back us up," Seth said.

"Me too," Ryan said. "Hey, in the interest of honesty, I have a date with Taylor tonight."

"Really? I guess that's a good thing considering Anna's coming over tonight and the 'rents won't be around."

"Do _you_ need the sex talk? I mean you and Anna have been on more dates than Taylor and I have."

"Anna and I are not planning on having sex tonight."

"Empty house. Two teenagers. Lots of hormones. Anything could happen," Ryan grinned.

"It's not going to happen tonight. I'm not giving into hormones just to get rid of my virginity."

"Good for you," Ryan said quietly, thinking of the fact that Seth's description was pretty much how and why he'd lost his virginity. "So, what are you and Anna going to do tonight?"

"Watch a movie," Seth shrugged as he got up and went to the fridge. He found the cupcakes and took one for himself and one for Ryan before he walked back over, "What about you and Taylor?"

Ryan took the offered treat with a nod of thanks, "We're going to a movie, too. I think she said something about that Jack Nicholson movie."

Seth raised an eyebrow as he sat back down, "Something's Gotta Give? She's taking you to a chick flick?"

"It's not a chick flick," Ryan protested. I don't believe that Nicholson would ever do a chick flick."

"He's getting old, Ryan. There aren't a lot of choices for him anymore."

"It's not a chick flick," Ryan said firmly.

"Okay, whatever you say."

OCOCOCOCOCOC

"I am _really_ sorry," Taylor apologized as she drove them home. "I didn't think Nicholson would do something so schmaltzy."

Ryan just looked at her, "You do realize that Seth is going to rag on me for weeks for this, right?"

"You can pick the next movie. We'll go see what ever blow 'em up, shoot 'em up, the hero dies in this one, movie you want, I promise. Or if gunplay and bombs aren't your thing, we will go see something so scary, I won't be able to sleep for three weeks," Taylor promised with a small smile.

Ryan raised an eyebrow at her, "You have experience with the last part of that?"

"Seth made me watch all of the Nightmare on Elm Street movies _and_ all the Friday the 13th movies one Halloween. I don't think I slept through the night until Thanksgiving."

"Nice."

"Hey, in my defense, we were only ten at the time," Taylor parked her car in the driveway. She took a look around them, "Sandy and Kirsten still aren't home."

"Anna's still here though," Ryan pointed to the car next to them.

"So, I guess me crashing in Seth's room tonight isn't going to happen," Taylor frowned a little.

"You don't want to go home?"

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Veronica's making her monthly visit."

"Monthly visit?"

"Yeah. She shows up once a month so Neil and I can't claim abandonment. It's kind of like getting your period only the visit from Veronica's more painful."

"Sounds fun."

"Brooke's parents pull the same thing. We're used to it."

"Oh. Well, you can crash in my room if you want," Ryan said quietly.

"Um, huh. Ryan, I appreciate the offer but," Taylor started.

Ryan interrupted, sensing why she was hesitating, "Not like that. I mean, like in Santa Monica. You on one side of the bed, me on the other."

"And never the twain shall meet," she asked, smiling.

"Not unless you want it to. I told you, Taylor. I'm not pushing."

Taylor looked at him for a moment before she leaned over, putting her right arm around Ryan's neck and her left hand on his shoulder, and kissed him. For his part Ryan cupped the left side of her face as he kissed her back.

When the kiss broke, she smiled at him, "Do you have something I can wear to bed?"

OCOCOCOCOCOC

Taylor pulled her hair back as she left the bathroom with a yawn. It was nearly midnight and she and Ryan had spent the last couple of hours talking and playing video games. Not the wildest way for two teenagers to end a date, she knew, but fun and comfortable for two people who were just beginning a relationship, especially since one of them wasn't the most experienced person in the world.

Ryan was sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to her. She smiled and quietly got on the bed, moving to kneel behind him and slide an arm around him from behind to rest lightly on his chest while her chin rested on his shoulder.

"Hi," she said into his ear.

She felt rather than saw his smile when his head tilted back and turned slightly towards her, "Hi. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the shirt."

"No problem."

"What are you doing?"

He held up his cell, "Seth texted me. He saw your car and was wondering where you were."

"Text him back and tell him I'm in your bed for the night," Taylor smiled. "And just to make him really crazy, let's lock the door."

"You're bad," Ryan smiled.

"What can I say? I just feel like torturing Seth a little."

"Me too. Go lock the door."

Taylor giggled as she got off of Ryan's bed and locked the door, "All set."

Ryan hit a button on his phone and nodded, "Me too."

"Turn it off."

"What?"

"The phone," Taylor said. "Turn it off. That way if Seth decides to call while outside the door, he won't hear it and he'll think we turned it off for a reason.

"Driving him crazier," Ryan nodded as he turned off his phone and set it aside. Then he smiled at Taylor, "I had a good time tonight."

Taylor smiled back at him before she sat down next to him, "So did I."

Ryan kissed her gently. "We should go to sleep."

"Yeah," Taylor said quietly before she kissed him again. Then she turned so she was kneeling on the bed and knee walked her way over to the side of the bed she'd be taking up for the night. She got under the covers as Ryan turned off the lamp and did the same.

"Fair warning?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm a cover hog."

"I know. It's okay, though. If I get cold, I have you to keep me warm."

Taylor was suddenly very glad for the dark. It helped hide the blush that spread across her face at Ryan's words.

* * *

Okay, I _love_ Something's Gotta Give. I just don't see it as a type of movie Ryan would've liked. I love the replies I've been getting. Obsessed, I just saw that you posted and am on my way to read. Schlaubi, sorry I didn't thank you for your correction on my German. Blame AltaVista's translation skills. Okay, reply peoples.


	15. Chapter 15

4 replies? I think I'm a little hurt. Was my last chapter _that_ bad? Well here's fifteen. I hope it's better.

OCOCOCOCOC

_If you ever need somebody, you can count on me..._

Taylor groaned.

"What is that?"

"My cell phone," Taylor answered. "What time is it?"

"Early."

"Hate early," Taylor mumbled. "Must kill early," she rolled over.

"Must kill whoever is on the other end of that phone," Ryan said in return.

"Oh that's my ringer for Seth," Taylor said dismissively as she sat up just enough to look at the door of the pool house, "and those are his feet by the door."

"What do you wanna bet he didn't get any sleep last night," Ryan grinned.

Taylor giggled. "We should let him in."

"No, we shouldn't. You should turn your phone off and we should go back to sleep."

_I fought the law and the law won..._

"We can't. That's Sandy and I'm betting if you turn _your_ phone on and checked missed calls, Kirsten will have called it at some point."

"Give it a minute and I'm betting she'll call you. I can't believe Seth ratted us out."

"I don't think he did. I think the fact that my car was in the driveway all night and the fact that I didn't come downstairs with Seth this morning took care of ratting us out."

"Great," Ryan turn to lie on his stomach.

Taylor smiled down at him, "Ryan, c'mon. It's not like we did anything x-rated. Hell, we didn't even do anything that could get us a PG-13 rating. All we did was kiss a little and sleep."

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"What's your ring for Kirsten?"

"Nine to Five by Dolly Parton," Taylor smiled as she sat all the way up.

"Nice. So," he asked as he pushed himself up to sit up next to her, "when do I get one of your special rings?"

"When I make up my mind about the song."

"You're having trouble deciding?"

"Well, I have it narrowed down. It's kind of a tossup between Kung-fu Fighting by Carl Douglas and Here Comes a Regular by the Replacements."

"Kung-fu Fighting I know but I don't think I've ever heard Here Comes a Regular."

"Most people in Newport haven't, don't worry. I'll lend you my CD and you can give me your vote."

"Fair enough."

"Good. Mean time, we better put some clothes on before Seth either breaks the door down or hurts himself trying."

"Good idea," Ryan swung his legs over the side of the bed and pulled on a pair of sweat pants before he tossed Taylor a pair of his boxer shorts from the pile of laundry he'd done yesterday.

"Thanks," Taylor nodded.

"Sure. Ready?"

"Let him in."

Ryan unlocked the door and opened it up to see a frustrated Seth standing before him. "Morning. Is breakfast ready," he asked casually.

"Funny. Dad wants to talk to you and me in the den and," Seth looked over Ryan's shoulder, "Mom wants a word with you, Taylor. She and Anna are waiting in the kitchen."

"Seth you didn't," Taylor's mouth dropped open.

"What?"

"Did you have sex with Anna?"

"What? No! We made out, we had dinner, we watched a movie, we talked, we made out some more, and then we kind of fell asleep."

"You fell asleep while you were making out," Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"No, the falling asleep thing came about during the talking thing. But the over shirt that Anna was wearing when she got here last night just before Mom and Dad left was missing as was the T-shirt I was wearing when they found us this morning in my bed."

"Smooth," Ryan nodded.

"You think you two are in any less trouble? Anna's only been on the scene a few months. Taylor's been around for almost nine years. Mom and Dad see her as the daughter they never had. You're in for a _very_ long talk about appropriate behavior, especially when you add in the fact that she's currently wearing your clothes."

"Maybe I should change," Taylor looked down at herself.

"Into what? The clothes you wore last night," Seth pointed out.

"We didn't do anything," Ryan said. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"And even if we did do something, I wouldn't be embarrassed," Taylor told him.

Ryan looked at her and then back at Seth, "Neither would I."

"Good," Taylor said. Then she smiled as she walked over his bed and across the pool house to stand with the boys. She put her hands on Ryan's shoulders and kissed him with a, "By the way, good morning," before she pushed past Seth and walked across the terrace to the house.

OCOCOCOCOCOC

Ryan trained his gaze on the floor by his feet only to look up as Sandy sat in front of Seth and him with a stern and vaguely uncomfortable look on his face.

"Okay, look, I know one of you hasn't been a virgin in a long time," Sandy began. "I just want to know if the other one of you recently gave up his membership."

"Nothing happened, Dad," Seth swore. "Nothing. Just some kissing and over the clothes action."

"Okay," Sandy nodded. "But you know how to protect yourself if something missing clothes does happen?"

"Yes, I promise. You and Mom had this talk with me a long time ago and as I recall I was as uncomfortable then as I am now."

"You being comfortable isn't my concern," Sandy raised a bushy eyebrow at him. "However, you giving your grandfather, grandmother, and mother simultaneous heart attacks by getting Anna pregnant is my concern."

Ryan fought a grin.

"And as for you," Sandy turned to Ryan. "That's a nice shirt Taylor's wearing this morning. I believe it's the one Seth brought back for you from his trip to Tree Hill on Thanksgiving."

Ryan nodded, "Yeah it is. It's what Taylor wore to bed last night. It's what she wore _all_ night. We didn't do anything. We didn't even make out. We played video games and we talked and yes we kissed but that's as far as it went, I promise."

"And the reason she didn't go home?"

"Well, when we got back last night, Anna was still here and that told her that sleeping in Seth's room was not an option. We didn't even think of the guest room to tell you the truth. As for the reason she didn't go home, Veronica's making her monthly visit."

"Ah, I see," Sandy nodded. "Seth, you're free to go but don't go far. I have a feeling Anna's parents may be calling to yell at you sometime today."

"Right, Dad. Thank you," Seth said making a fast exit.

Ryan shot the back of his departing friend a dark look, _Traitor_.

"Ryan, I know you probably haven't been a virgin in a very long time but-"

"Sandy, I know."

"Good. I trust you, kid. We all do."

"Thanks," Ryan nodded. "I know Taylor's family to you guys and I wouldn't do anything to wreck that."

"I should have seen this coming," Sandy smiled.

"What?"

"You and Taylor," he clarified. "In the back of my mind, I think I did see it, but at the time you were with Marissa."

"Marissa's history," Ryan said, "and she's staying that way."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes," Ryan nodded.

"Okay," Sandy nodded. "Um, you are aware that Taylor's a-"

"Yes," Ryan said quickly. For some reason he did not want to hear that word come out of Sandy's mouth. It would be too weird.

"Okay. Good. We should stay in here. I don't think Kirsten's done talking to the girls yet."

"Okay," Ryan agreed.

OCOCOCOCOCOC

Anna was turning red and Taylor was having a really hard time not laughing because all Kirsten was doing was looking at them. Even after Seth had scampered through the kitchen, obviously free from the lecture Sandy was giving the boys, she hadn't said a word.

"Kir-Mrs. Cohen," Anna began after taking a deep breath, "I just want to apologize. My staying here last night was very disrespectful and completely unplanned. Seth and I were talking and the next thing I knew, you two were standing next to the bed and it's morning."

Kirsten nodded, "Okay Anna. I believe you. You should probably head on home. If your parents want to call and yell at Seth they have my blessing."

"Thanks Mrs. Cohen," Anna said as she all but ran out of the room, heading for the exit.

Even though Taylor didn't blame Anna for taking her exit, she couldn't help but think, _deserter_, as the other girl left.

Kirsten waited until the front door shut before she looked at Taylor.

Right. Okay. Her turn.

"Kirsten, I did sleep in Ryan's room but all we did was sleep. Veronica's home and I wasn't in the mood to go back to the house and be berated for some reason she dreamed up. I'm sorry we didn't clear the sleeping arrangements with you but it was innocent I promise." Taylor took a breath before she continued. "I know we don't talk about this a lot but you raised me. Yes, Veronica is the woman who gave birth to me and she is financially responsible for me but you're the woman who has been there every time I needed a mom and you and Sandy were the ones who taught me right from wrong. Have a little faith in the job you did with me. I wouldn't do something as huge as lose my virginity to a guy I've had four dates with, no matter how great I think he is. I also wouldn't do it without talking to you first."

Kirsten nodded again before she looked at Taylor and sighed. "I believe you. You just have to understand the panic I felt when I realized that both of my boys were in bed with the girls they were dating and that the door to one of their rooms was locked and his cell phone was off."

"Right," Taylor blushed a little. "We did that to make Seth crazy. He's been pulling this overprotective trip with me lately in regards to Ryan so we wanted to torture him a little. We didn't have any intention of making you or Sandy worry. I am _really_ sorry about that. We'll think out torture plans a little more fully in the future."

"I'd appreciate that," Kirsten smiled. "Now about sleeping arrangements, I know that nothing happened last night because I know you and I believe you wouldn't do something that big without talking to me first. Just make sure that the next time you spend the night, it's either in Seth's room or with our permission if it's in Ryan's room."

"I promise," Taylor nodded.

"Good. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Not yet," Taylor shook her head. "It's a little too soon for that."

"Okay."

OCOCOCOCOCOCOC

"I don't think I have been that embarrassed in my life," Taylor said, lying back as she bent her legs so that they didn't hang over the edge of the sleeping bag. This way just her toes rested in the sand.

"Think back, T. We were twelve and Mom and Dad decided to have _that_ talk with us," Seth said from the left of her.

"At least back then Kirsten mixed it up a little. We went shopping and had the talk. We weren't staring at each other across the kitchen table with Anna sitting next to me and you, Sandy, and Ryan in the next room. By the way, how did your talk go," she looked to the right to see Ryan looking back at her.

"It was fine once Sandy understood that I hadn't corrupted you."

Taylor giggled insanely and Seth snorted.

"Hey, by the way," Ryan lifted his head to look at Seth, "thanks for bailing on me back there."

"You only had to go through the 'please tell me you didn't corrupt our little girl' speech once. Me? I had to go through it twice. First Anna's mother got on the phone and then when she was done, Anna's father got on the phone. He threatened me with bodily harm if I ever touched his daughter in any way, shape, or form that she didn't invite or give written permission for."

"Just be glad it wasn't Summer who got caught in your bed. Neil knows how to use a scalpel, remember," Taylor teased.

"Speaking of, have you been home at all today," Ryan asked.

"Went home to change this morning after my talk with Kirsten," Taylor said. "Then I came back over, why?"

"Just wondering if Summer or your mother said anything about you not coming home last night."

"I haven't been coming home at night for a long time, Ryan. Trust me, the only way they'd say anything was if I _did_ come home last night and even then, it would be Summer who'd notice and all she'd ask was what my fight with Seth was about."

"So, Sandy and Kirsten aren't going to tell Veronica where you slept last night?"

"No. They handled it and I just have to ask the next time I sleep over and it's in your room. Ryan, they trust us. Stop worrying, okay? Everything's fine."

"Okay," Ryan nodded.

"Yeah, now all you two have to worry about is Marissa finding out about you two."

"Shut up, Seth," Taylor and Ryan said in unison.

OCOCOCOCOC

Anyone have any other ideas for a ringtone for Ryan? I'm open to suggestions.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys. I hope this chapter's okay. I'm not thrilled with the ending but I think it works. As always reply and go read WaltzVenus and ObsessedRomantic's stories and Whitelily's latest one shot. Oh my God these guys are awesome.

* * *

_We are family…_

Taylor reached over and grabbed her phone without looking up from her homework and opened her phone, "Hey B."

"So, I have to hear the latest gossip from Seth of all people?"

Taylor made a face as she erased her words and rewrote the sentence she'd just written.

"Hello, Taylor? You still there?"

"Yeah, but I'm a little busy. What's the gossip?"

"You're dating Chino."

"You sound like Summer," she said distractedly. "And when did you talk to Seth?"

"Last night and stop trying to change the subject."

"Sorry. What's the subject?"

"You and Ryan," Brooke sounded exasperated.

"What about us?"

"You're dating! I swear you're doing this on purpose," Brooke said and Taylor could _hear_ the frown that was currently making its way across Brooke's face.

"Brooke, can we talk later? I'm in the middle of my English assignment."

"This is important."

"As opposed to my English grade which I'm assuming isn't important?"

"Grades last a semester but a relationship with a guy like Ryan? That could last forever."

"Brooke, we're _fifteen_. Why is it that everyone wants to marry us off already? You'd have to be insane to get married before finishing high school or college or any schooling, really. Marriage is tough enough without the added pressure of things like midterms and finals and papers and-why am I having this conversation with you? I have homework to do. I will call you later. Bye."

"Wait, don't-"

Taylor shut her phone and shook her head as she tried to concentrate on her assignment.

_Knock-knock_

"I'm busy."

The door opened and Taylor turned to yell at whomever, she was assuming it was Seth, was coming in after being told that she didn't have time to talk and caught herself before she could because it wasn't her best friend it was-what _was_ Ryan these days anyway?

"Hi," he said coming in and shutting the door.

"Hey," she returned as she got up on her knees at the edge of the bed and gave Ryan a hug when he got close enough. "I didn't even hear the bell."

"I knocked and your maid let me in."

"Oh. Did we have plans tonight," she asked, pulling back to look him in the eye.

"No. I just felt like seeing you. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Taylor nodded. "Hang on," she got off of her bed and closed the door to the bathroom she shared with Summer and then turned to face Ryan. "Privacy."

"Is Summer home?"

"No. The privacy's for when she comes home."

"How's she doing?"

"Since Seth started going out with Anna you mean," Taylor got back onto her bed and made some room for Ryan to sit down as well.

"Yeah," he said as he took off his shoes and made himself comfortable.

"She's okay, I think. She's over at Marissa's right now," Taylor said, laying back and snuggling into her pillows while Ryan sat facing her. "So, what's up?"

"I was just sitting at home thinking that I haven't seen you in a while."

"Ryan, you saw me at school. We had lunch together, remember?"

"Yeah but we had Seth and Anna with us."

"Oh, I see. You vant to be alone," she said with a mock Garbo accent.

"Yes, because I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

"We've been out on more than a few dates, right?"

"Right."

"And I'm not dating anyone else."

"Neither am I," Taylor said.

"Good. So, I think we should make it official."

"Official?"

"Yeah."

"So, you want me to not date anyone else and you don't want to date anyone else, is that what I'm hearing?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Ryan looked a little nervous.

"So, we're going steady?"

"For lack of a better term, yeah."

"Took you long enough to ask," she smiled as she sat up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She smiled at the look on his face when she pulled back, "You okay there?"

"You were waiting for me to ask you? Why didn't you say something?"

"Ryan, I may have next to no experience with guys and dating but while you a lot of experience with girls from everything you've told me the only experience you have with actually dating is limited to Theresa from Chino and Marissa and from all accounts it hasn't been good, especially the most recent part of your dating history. So, if I want to make sure you're sure by waiting for you to make a move, I'm gonna do just that. Don't worry, if you take too long, I'll give you a heads up."

"Good to know," Ryan nodded.

Taylor giggled and then got serious for a moment before a smile spread across her face, "We're alone."

"What?"

"Summer's at Marissa's, Veronica left this morning, and Neil's at the hospital. We're all alone," she said shifting so she was on her knees in between Ryan's legs on her bed, her arms loosely around his neck and his hands coming up her back to rest on the back of her shoulders.

"Are we really?"

"Yep," Taylor nodded. "And we haven't been all alone since last Saturday."

"Before we take advantage of this time, I want people to know about this. Right now the only ones who do are Seth, Anna, and Sandy and Kirsten. I want all of Newport to know you're taken."

"As are you," Taylor said. "You sure you want that known? You'll be ruining the fantasies of many girls at school _and_ their mothers for that matter."

"Don't go there," Ryan warned.

"Okay. Sorry. So, how do you want to do this?"

"I figure we start kissing and while you're distracted I'll get you on your back," Ryan started.

Taylor swatted him lightly, "Not that! I mean, how do you want to let people know about us?"

"Oh that," Ryan said. "Well, how about kissing tomorrow in the hallway before homeroom?"

"I think I like that idea," Taylor said. "Now that that's decided, I believe you were saying something about kissing now?"

"I believe I was," Ryan nodded.

Taylor raised an eyebrow, "So, what are you waiting for?"

Ryan raised a hand to cup his girl's face and drew her closer.

OCOCOCOCOCOC

"Hey T," Seth said as his friend sat down on the couch next to him.

"Hey. Where's Anna?"

"Ladies room. Where's Ryan?"

"Coffee run," she said lifting her legs to stretch them across Seth's lap and leaning back against the arm of the couch, ignoring the frown she got from Seth for her actions. "I am so tired."

"Why? Ryan got home at a decent hour."

"I was up late finishing a draft of my English paper."

"Oh. So, he told me about the decision you two made last night."

"Yeah," Taylor smiled as she thought of last night. Damn that boy could kiss.

"Yes and stop it."

"Stop what," she looked at him.

"You've got the same look Ryan got on his face when we talked about last night this morning before school. I know what that look means and it tells me that I don't want any details. So stop thinking about what you're thinking about."

"Was that English," Taylor teased him, tilting her head so it rested against the back of the couch, her arms folded across her stomach.

"I don't need to know you two are thinking dirty things about each other, especially not this early in the morning," he pretty much whined at her.

"Okay, I'll stop thinking dirty things about Ryan. But I'm telling you right now that I will be the only girl in school _not_ thinking dirty things about Ryan, with the possible exception of Summer, and considering that we're now 'going steady' that's just wrong."

"Why wouldn't Summer be thinking dirty things about Ryan," Seth asked.

"I talk too much," Taylor said.

"Answer me."

"Not saying another word," Taylor said before she clamped her mouth shut.

"Taylor," Seth rose an eyebrow at her.

"You look just like Sandy when you do that," Taylor said.

"Stop trying to change the subject," Seth told her.

"Hi Ryan," Taylor said suddenly. "What took so long?"

"Long line and stupid people," Ryan said sitting on the couch across from them. "You look comfortable."

"Seth's been my footrest for so long it's kinda hard to break the habit. Sorry."

"Well, why don't you switch couches because Anna's coming? Let Anna sit with her boyfriend and you come sit with me," Ryan invited with a smile.

Taylor smiled back at him and got up. She took her bag and put it next to Ryan's before she sat on the couch next to him. She hesitated a minute before she shifted to stretch her legs out across Ryan's lap. He smiled at her and lightly rested his hands on her shins. She gave him a soft smile in return as she once again rested her head against the back of the couch.

"You're not a bad footrest," she told him.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

OCOCOCOCOCOC

Summer and Marissa walked down the hall towards Summer's locker. Once they'd stopped in front of it, Summer took a look at her friend's face and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Marissa said leaning against the row of lockers adjacent to her friend's.

"Liar."

"What?"

"You don't have 'nothing' face. You have 'something' face. So, what is it?"

"Luke came to see me last night. He wants another chance."

"And you said no, right?"

"No, I said I'd think about it."

"Marissa! Have you recently suffered massive brain damage?"

"Sum," Marissa rolled her eyes.

"No. He _cheated_ on you and, if Holly can be believed, he did it more than once. Why would you ever take him back?"

"Because he's not a bad guy and we were kind of fun most of the time."

"You deserve better," Summer said.

"Better doesn't want me at the moment," Marissa said.

"Is that what this is about? You and Chino breaking up? One boy breaking up with you is not a reason to go back to someone who treated you like Luke did. If anything, it's a reason to keep looking because I promise you that Luke and Ryan are not the only guys in the world-oh my _God_," Summer's diatribe suddenly broke off as she caught sight of something going on down the hall.

"What," Marissa asked before following her friend's gaze. Her mouth made a perfect 'O' shape when she saw what had captured her friend's attention.

Ryan was kissing _Taylor_ against a row of lockers down and across the hall from them. Not only was he kissing her, he was doing it like there wasn't another soul in the room. Marissa flashed back to the times he'd kissed her at school. They'd been quick; nothing little kisses as a way of greeting or saying bye. Nothing like what she was currently witnessing.

That jerk.

That bitch.

Marissa turned from the sight before her and stormed off down the hallway.

Summer frowned and followed her friend after shutting her locker door. She came around the corner just in time to see Marissa pull Luke aside and say something to him. The blonde jock smiled and closed his arms around Marissa, whispering in her ear.

Summer rolled her eyes, "Great. Just freakin' great."

OCOCOCOCOCOC

"I think I need a root canal. I definitely need a long, slow root canal," Taylor said as she entered the pool house followed by Anna, Seth, and Ryan. Taylor dropped her bag at the end of Ryan's bed and lay down on it, her legs hanging over the side, bent at the knee.

"Little Shop of Horrors," Anna said as laid across Ryan's bed on her stomach so that she was facing the entrance and the boys and so that she and Taylor made a kind of 'T' shape. "If anything in this life is certain, if history has taught us anything, it is that you can kill anyone."

"Godfather II," Seth said as he sat in the chair while Ryan took a seat on the floor between Taylor's legs. "Good choice by the way."

"Thanks. Your turn," Anna told him.

"And no animae," Taylor told him.

"You're severely limiting my choices here, you know that, right?"

"Just play, Cohen," Taylor told him.

Seth thought for a moment and then said, "You can get further with a kind word and a gun than you can with just a kind word."

"The Untouchables," Ryan said after a moment.

"You're good," Taylor said as Ryan took off her shoes for her. "I don't think I would've gotten that."

"Me neither," Anna piped in. "Your go, Ryan."

"How long are we gonna play this?"

"Until one of us stumps the other three," Seth told him.

"How long does it usually last?"

"I think the longest Seth and I ever played was two hours. Granted, we were in the car on our way from Tree Hill to Charlotte at the time."

"Hey, you know next time we take a car ride, we should teach these two the radio game," Seth said.

"The radio game?"

"Brooke actually came up with that one. You ask the radio a question while turning the dial and whatever song you land on is the answer to your question."

"You guys have _way_ to much free time on your hands," Ryan said, earning him a foot in the arm from Taylor.

"Be nice," she said. "You have to understand something. It was the two of us for so long that we _had_ to come up with ways other than video games and comics to pass the time otherwise we would've killed each other somewhere around the eighth grade."

Anna giggled. "Hey Ryan, it's still your turn."

Ryan nodded and thought for a moment. "This is your life and it's ending one minute at a time."

"Fight Club," Seth said almost immediately. "Dude, you have _got_ to expand your movie horizons. I cannot tell you how many times I've seen that movie."

"Really?"

"Taylor's fault," Seth defended. "She has a thing for Brad Pitt."

"I do not," Taylor protested. "I just like seeing guys get all bruised and sweaty. It's kinda hot."

"Well then, you've definitely chosen well in the boyfriend department," Anna said.

"Hey, I haven't gotten into a fight in at least a month," Ryan defended himself.

"Yeah but you're still kinda hot," Taylor teased.

Ryan retaliated by tickling her feet, causing Taylor to squirm and laugh.

OCOCOCOCOCOC

"Where are the kids," Sandy asked.

"Pool house. They came in through here with Seth saying something about armed robbery and Taylor responding with Thelma and Louise," Kirsten said.

"Movie quote game," Sandy smiled. "They must be breaking in Ryan and Anna."

"God help them," Kirsten said with a smile.


	17. Chapter 17

Short and sweet and no appearances by the Evil One. ;) Replies are love.

* * *

"I cannot believe you didn't tell me," Summer said, hands on her hips as she stood in the middle of Taylor's room.

Taylor turned around. She'd managed to avoid this conversation for a few days by hiding out at Seth's. But she'd run out of clean clothes over there and had been forced to come home and grab some new ones so she could go to school without borrowing any of Seth's clothes.

"Hi Summer," she said.

"Don't 'hi Summer' me. How could you not tell me?"

"Because Marissa's your best friend and I didn't want to put you in a position where you'd have to lie to her."

"Oh," Summer frowned. "That makes sense, I guess. You still could've given me _some_ warning before playing tonsil hockey with him in front of half the school the other day."

"Sorry," Taylor looked a little sheepish.

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Yeah," Taylor giggled. "I'm surprised Marissa never told you that."

"I always felt weird asking Coop about Chino because when he first got here I sorta went for him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Turned me down flat," Summer admitted.

"That's only because he knew Seth was into you."

"Really?"

"Ryan's the loyal type," Taylor said with a smile.

"I have _never_ seen you smile like that," Summer said in wonderment.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's kinda nice."

"Feels kinda nice too."

"Man on the floor," Seth's voice said from outside her bedroom door. "So, I'm coming in. If I shouldn't because you're not dressed, tell me now before I open the door in three, two-"

"Get your ass in here Cohen," Taylor said, rolling her eyes.

Seth came in and stopped. "Oh. Hi Summer."

"Hey. I'll see you two at school," she said making her escape through the bathroom, the door on her end of the room shutting behind her.

"So, Ryan's waiting in the car for us."

"Why didn't he come in?"

"Because I knew if he did, we'd be late for school."

"Haha," Taylor frowned at him before she looked back at the door Summer had disappeared through.

"What?"

Taylor looked back at him, "Nothing. I just remembered the name of the song I had in my head the other day."

"Oh yeah? What was it?"

"Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne," Taylor said as she walked past Seth. "C'mon, we're gonna be late."

Seth considered her words for a moment before following her, "Does Peyton know you listen to her? 'Cause I'm thinking she'd be embarrassed by it."

Taylor rolled her eyes as Seth _completely_ missed her point.

They got outside and climbed over the sides of her car into the driver's seat and backseat respectively.

"Sorry I took so long. Summer detained me," Taylor explained as she backed her car down the driveway and pulled away from the house.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, she was just a little miffed I didn't tell her about us before we made out in front of half the school," Taylor smiled. "But she calmed down after I explained to her that I just didn't want to put her in a position to lie to her best friend."

"Very considerate of you," Seth said.

"Thank you, I thought so."

OCOCOCOCOCOC

Seth, Anna, Taylor, and Ryan came in through the front door of the Cohen house after school loaded down with books. Anna and Ryan had a biology test at the end of the week, Taylor's English paper was starting to give her a migraine, and Seth had a major French test on Monday.

"Where are we working?"

"In here, the snacks are better," Seth voted.

"Okay, I'm gonna go and change. Seth, I'm borrowing a T-shirt," Taylor said. "Anna, wanna borrow some track pants?"

"Yeah," Anna nodded. "I'm borrowing a shirt, too, Seth."

"I'm gonna go change, too," Ryan said as the girls disappeared upstairs. "Set some food up, man."

"Naturellement," Seth said.

Ryan raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just practicing. Go," he pointed.

Ryan disappeared out the door and two minutes later he came running back in.

"You okay?"

"There's a woman I don't know who's currently in a towel in my bedroom," he said.

Seth thought for a moment and then laughed. "Hailey's home. Mom must not know or she would've warned her about the fact that the pool house is now your room."

"Hailey? Kirsten's sister, Hailey?"

"Yeah. We haven't seen her in a while."

Taylor and Anna came in and stopped when they saw Ryan's shirt was half unbuttoned and the expressions on the boys' faces.

"What's wrong?"

"There's a towel clad woman in Ryan's room," Seth said earning a glare from Ryan.

"Excuse me," Anna folded her arms and fixed the blonde boy with a look.

"Calm down, Anna," Taylor smiled before she looked at Seth. "I didn't know Hailey was coming home."

"Yeah, neither did we," Seth said. "And I'm guessing Mom didn't either because Hailey didn't know that the pool house is now Ryan's bedroom."

"Yeah, I thought I'd surprise everyone," Hailey's voice said from the door. "Looks like it was mutual."

"Hailey," Taylor smiled as she moved to hug the older woman. "It's so good to see you."

Hailey returned the hug with a grin, "This cannot be Taylor Townsend. What happened to the little girl with braids in her hair who used to torment my nephew into playing Barbies with her?"

"Aw Hailey," Seth groaned.

"Barbies," Ryan grinned.

"We were seven," Seth said.

"God has it been that long," Taylor asked rhetorically.

"Unfortunately. We haven't been properly introduced," Hailey said to Ryan as she and Taylor released each other. "I'm Hailey Nichols," she offered her hand.

"Ryan Atwood," Ryan took her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," she smiled. "Seth, get your ass over here and give me a hug."

"It's good to see you, Hailey," Seth gave his aunt a hug and caught sight of Anna looking at them. "Oh! Sorry. Hailey, this is my girlfriend, Anna Stern."

"Really? Well, it's nice to meet you," Hailey shook Anna's hand with a smile.

"Same here," Anna nodded.

"So, I know Mom doesn't know you're home but does Grandpa know?"

Taylor started to smile but bit her lip to hide it.

"I wanted to get cleaned up before I sprang myself on Dad," Hailey said. "Oh and don't tell Kiki I'm home. I want to surprise her," she added over her shoulder as she went out the back doors again.

"Hailey's back," Taylor said with a smile as she leaned on the counter. "So, just thinking out loud here, but is there _any_ chance Kirsten isn't going to go nuts?"

"None whatsoever," Seth shook his head.

"Yeah, I didn't think so."

OCOCOCOCOCOC

"Guys? Dinner," Sandy said from the door of the den. "Hello?"

Taylor was the first to look up, "Sandy? How long have you been there?"

"Just a minute or two," Sandy smiled. "Dinner's on the table."

Taylor hit Seth with a pillow.

"Ow! What?"

"Dinner."

Ryan and Anna finally looked up when Seth and Taylor passed them. They got up and followed.

"Where's Mom?"

The door opened and shut.

"Never mind," Seth took a seat.

Kirsten appeared in the kitchen, looking a tad upset.

"Honey, what's the matter?"

"She's home. _Nothing_ for years. Then she just shows up! She's more inconsiderate than my father was on Thanksgiving when he just _assumed_ he and Julie could stay for dinner."

Sandy looked at the kids to see them biting their lips, trying not to smile and avoiding each other's gazes before he looked back at his wife.

"Who are we talking about?"

"Hailey! Ryan, she told me that she surprised you in your room. I apologize. Trust me, she won't be staying long."

"It's okay," Ryan mumbled.

"No, it is not. That is _your_ space and she cannot have it," Kirsten said as she marched out the door towards the pool house.

"I better go make sure she doesn't destroy any of Hailey's property on purpose or yours by accident," Sandy said following his wife. "Oh and by the way, thanks for the heads up you four."

Sandy left, shutting the door behind him and dead silence reigned for a minute.

"She's _back_," Taylor said in that creepy little girl from the Exorcist way and all four of the teenagers busted up laughing.


	18. Chapter 18

I did it again. Just went on and on but this won't have an ending like Chapter 7. So, here we go. Enjoy, reply, and Waltz? I loved part three of AIA. :)

OCOCOCOCOC

"So, guess what I just heard," Taylor said, sitting down next to Ryan at lunch.

"Not the greeting I was hoping for, but I'll take it," Ryan teased.

Taylor playfully rolled her eyes, "So sorry." She leaned forward and gave him a kiss. "Better?"

"Much. So tell me what you heard."

"Luke Ward just got suspended."

"What did he do?"

"Fight with the new kid," Taylor told him.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah. Apparently, Luke got a _little_ jealous of the attention he's been giving Miss Cooper."

"You guys talking about Luke," Anna asked, sitting down across from them.

"Yeah. Did you see what happened?"

"All I heard is that Luke 'went nuts' on Oliver," Anna said. "I don't know if I buy it."

"Why not? He repeatedly beat up or got into a fight with the _last_ guy who was interested in Marissa," Taylor said.

"Thanks for the reminder," Ryan said.

Anna giggled.

"Sorry," Taylor said. "Where's Seth?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since this morning," Ryan said.

Taylor nodded.

"So, Ryan, did you know that Taylor found a ring tone for you," Anna asked.

"Oh! I forgot," Taylor said as she dug out her phone. "Okay, call me."

"Can't you just tell me what it is?"

"No, it's not fun that way," she frowned at him. "C'mon!"

"Okay, fine," Ryan took his cell out and dialed.

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride I'm wanted dead or alive_

Anna started to giggle at Ryan's expression.

"Okay, before you say _anything,_ just remember that I know how to program _your_ phone to play a Britney Spears song _every_ time it rings and not just for when a certain person calls it."

"It's not that bad, Ryan," Anna said. "Do you know Seth's phone plays that cheerleader chant from Bring it On whenever Brooke calls him?"

"Yeah and you _are_ sexy and cute," Taylor teased. "Maybe I should change it."

"No! Bon Jovi is perfect," Ryan said quickly.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink," Anna said, getting up.

"You mad," Taylor asked after they were alone.

"No," Ryan shook her head. "It's actually a pretty good song, even if I don't have a steel horse."

"We'll work on that," Taylor teased him.

Ryan smiled at her before saying, "So I'm sexy, huh?"

"What," Taylor blushed.

"When you and Anna were trying to convince me your song choice was better than something you could've picked, you said I was sexy."

"No, I didn't," Taylor protested, looking at her hands in sudden fascination.

"Yes, you did," Ryan said. "It's okay. I know I'm nice to look at."

"Oh good God, why did I feed your ego," Taylor groaned.

"Taylor?"

"What," she still refused to meet his gaze.

Ryan's lips got right next to her ear and he whispered, "You're pretty cute and sexy, too."

Taylor turned her head to look at him before she took his face in her hands and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss and covered her hands with his.

"Okay, this is a semi-public place. Can you two do that elsewhere," Seth's voice intruded suddenly.

Taylor was tempted to ignore him but Ryan seemed a little embarrassed at being caught as he pulled away. She knew it wasn't about her, it was about the extremely private nature he had. It was kind of endearing and totally sweet, really.

Still the next time she felt the urge to kiss him, she'd have to remember to get him some place where they'd be alone and maybe some place they could lock the door for total privacy.

OCOCOCOCOCOC

"Oh my God. Oh my _God_."

Taylor lifted an eyebrow when she heard Summer's voice from the next room. She put aside her math assignment and got off of her bed. She went into the bathroom toward her step-sister's room and stopped in the doorway.

"Summer? Is everything okay?"

The brunette looked up from the phone she was staring at to stare at Taylor, "That was Marissa."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah. That Oliver kid almost killed himself."

"What," Taylor came further into the room and sat on Summer's bed. "What happened?"

"Marissa found out that Oliver was lying about his ex-girlfriend and she tried to leave and he pulled a gun. Thankfully a very jealous Luke followed her to the hotel and managed to talk him out of shooting himself."

"Marissa's okay?"

"Yeah, she's okay."

"Good," Taylor nodded. "Why don't you go see her?"

"I offered. She said she wanted to be alone."

"Do you want anything? I can go make you some tea or something."

"No, I'm okay. Thanks Taylor." Summer looked over her stepsister's shoulder, "Besides I think you're busy for the rest of the night."

"What," Taylor turned around to see Ryan in the doorway. "Hey."

"Hey. You ready?"

"Ready," Taylor frowned and then closed her eyes. "Oh! We're going to a movie, aren't we?"

"We're supposed to."

"I'm sorry. You see? This is what happens when you're forced to read The Odyssey."

Ryan smiled, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah Chino, everything's fine," Summer said. "Get out of here you two."

"You sure you're okay," Taylor asked.

"I'll be fine," Summer nodded.

"Okay," Taylor smiled a little and slid off of Summer's bed. She walked over to Ryan and took his hand, leading him away from Summer's room.

Ryan waited until he and Taylor were in the car and down the block from the house before he asked, "What's going on?"

Taylor looked at him as she stopped at a traffic light, "That new kid Oliver almost killed himself in front of Marissa. Luke, thankfully, was there, because he was following Marissa, and was able to stop him before Oliver did something he couldn't take back."

"So, everyone's okay?"

"Yeah. Marissa called Summer to give her the heads up."

"I'm glad Luke's okay."

"You are?"

"Yeah. I admit we didn't get along at first but he's a nice guy when he's not pummeling you."

"And you guys did burn down a house together," Taylor pointed out as she turned the corner after the light changed. "Isn't that a bonding experience in Chino?"

"Very funny," Ryan said with a smile.

"I thought so, thank you."

OCOCOCOCOCOC

"She broke up with you," Taylor stopped in the middle of the hallway of Harbor and stared at Seth just as they entered the school on Valentine's Day morning. "What happened?"

"She caught me staring at a sketch of Summer that I did for a potential comic book and she just kind of lost it when she saw the outfit."

"The outfit," Taylor narrowed her eyes. "What did it look like?"

"Kind of like Wonder Woman," Seth admitted.

"Oh my God," Taylor sighed. "You're-I can't even think of the appropriate term for what it is that you are right now."

"Pathetic? Hopeless? Stupid," Seth supplied.

"Hey, that happens to be _my_ best friend's name you're disparaging there," Taylor said as they resumed walking. "And I'll have to make use of my right hook if you don't knock it off because nobody rags on my best friend, especially my best friend."

"Thanks Taylor," Seth gave her his goofy grin.

"You okay? I mean really," Taylor said. "Because you haven't said one word all morning, not even about Ryan's pathetic excuse for not riding with us."

"What was it again?"

"He said he needed the exercise riding his bike to school would give him," Taylor rolled her eyes. "I don't know what that's all about."

"You don't think he's trying to get something special together for your first Valentine's Day together?"

"He better not be because I told him that I so do not want him to go overboard."

"What'd you get him?"

Taylor avoided Seth's gaze.

"Taylor?"

"I snooped through his music collection and found out which Journey albums he didn't have and I got them for him," Taylor admitted with a smile as they stopped in front of her locker and she started to spin the dial. "I also bought him all the Rocky movies."

"Very nice," Seth nodded.

"Oh, speaking of gifts," Taylor said as she pulled out a wrapped package. "I know it's a little early and I know we have, or had, significant others, but I couldn't help myself. We've always bought each other gifts. Enjoy."

Seth took the gift with a smile and handed over a small jewelry box to his friend, "I couldn't resist either. I saw this in that funky little antique store you like so much a couple of weeks ago when Dad dragged me in looking for a gift for Mom."

Taylor took the box, "Sandy hates Valentine's Day."

"Yeah but he enjoys breathing and he loves my mom."

"True," Taylor nodded. "Seth, this is beautiful," she held up a tiny cross charm, suitable for the charm bracelet her grandmother had given her when she'd turned eight.

"I knew you didn't have a cross and I thought that that would fit right in."

"It will," she smiled. "Open yours."

Seth opened the wrapped box Taylor had given him and smiled, "EvilDead: A Fistful of Boomstick. Very cool Taylor. I was gonna buy this next week."

"I saved you the trouble," she smiled. "Talk to you later, Seth."

"Bye," he said.

OCOCOCOCOCOCOC

"Hey, good you're both here," Seth said as he walked into Ryan's room without knocking or stopping to consider why Ryan was lying on his bed with Taylor under him. "I need to tell the both of you something and it's not easy to say, so just listen, okay?"

"Seth, do you _ever_ knock," Ryan growled at him as he rolled over and Taylor sat up shooting Seth an annoyed look.

"We really need to start locking that door," Taylor said

"The last time we locked the door, we each got a sex lecture and I am in no mood to repeat that experience," Ryan reminded her.

"It'd kinda be worth it if it meant you and I didn't keep getting interrupted."

"I had sex," Seth suddenly said.

Taylor and Ryan both turned to stare at him.

"You what?"

"With who?"

"I had sex with Summer."

"Oh my God," Ryan said.

"I have to call Brooke," Taylor grabbed her cell off of Ryan's nightstand.

"Why are you calling Brooke," Seth asked.

"I won the bet," Taylor explained as she held the phone up to her ear after hitting her speed dial button for Brooke's cell phone.

"Bet," Ryan asked.

"She and I bet each other a while back about which one of us," Taylor motioned between herself and Seth, "would lose our virginity first. She was convinced I would and I said Seth would do it before me because he's a guy and a slave to his hormones."

Seth looked a little offended and Ryan snorted.

"_Hey Taylor._"

"Peyton," Taylor rose an eyebrow. "Is everything okay?"

"_Oh, yeah. Brooke's just inspiring the squad."_

Taylor bit her lip to keep from giggling. Brooke's idea of inspiring the Lady Ravens was to threaten to spread every salacious piece of gossip about them that she'd picked up over the years if they didn't whip themselves back into shape and pronto. "Oh, okay. Hey, just tell her she owes me fifty dollars, okay?"

"_Seth lost it first?"_

"Yes, he did."

"_She owes me fifty, too,"_ Peyton said happily. _"This is great. Now I can buy that CD I wanted."_

"Happy listening, Peyton," Taylor told her.

"_Wait a sec, who was it?"_

"Oh I don't think I should tell you. It's not my place," she said with a glance at Seth who shook his head at her frantically. "Although he has been displaying some god awful timing when it comes to me and Ryan lately so maybe-"

"I will pay you," Seth said.

"Hold on Peyton," Taylor said. She pressed 'hold' on her phone. "Money, Seth? Seriously? I've got money."

Seth thought for a moment, "I will pay to have your car washed and waxed, just do not tell Peyton who I slept with. She will tell Brooke and the two of them will call me nonstop until I've given them every detail and frankly a lot of those details are embarrassing and nothing I want to share with those two, no matter how long I've known them."

Taylor got back on the phone with Peyton, "Sawyer, have a good Valentine's Day. Tell Brooke I'll be expecting my money in a few days, okay?"

"_Sure. Bye T."_

Taylor closed her phone and smiled at Seth, "By the end of the week, okay?"

"You got it. I'll see you two later," Seth said as he left the pool house, shutting the door behind him.

Taylor shook her head and lay back on Ryan's bed. She looked over at her boyfriend who was smiling at her, "What?"

"You had no intention of telling Peyton who Seth slept with did you?"

"No," Taylor shook her head. "But Seth's too easy and my car really needed a wash and wax."

"Very sneaky," Ryan nodded.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it," Taylor smiled. "I can't believe he slept with Summer. He _just_ broke up with Anna."

"Well on the up side and the side that's not completely male and hormone driven, he slept with Summer _after_ he and Anna broke up."

"This is true," Taylor nodded. "So, what time am I picking you up tomorrow night for that whole party at the Club?"

"I was thinking we don't go to that. We do something else."

"You've run this by Sandy and Kirsten? Because this whole thing is a big deal for the Newport Group," Taylor said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sandy helped me get the reservation," Ryan said as he shifted so that he was on his knees facing Taylor. "I just thought that going to a party at the Club might be-"

"Bad luck," Taylor said with a smile. "You know, considering I was drugged last time I went to a party there."

"Exactly," Ryan nodded. "So?"

Taylor smiled and took Ryan's hand as she moved to lie on his bed, pulling him so he hovered over her. She released his hand to wrap her arms around his neck, "I say, hell yes."

"That is a really good answer," Ryan smiled down at her.

"I thought so."

OCOCOCOCOCOC

"So you and Taylor seem to be getting along well," Kirsten said as Ryan helped her clean up the dishes from dinner. Taylor had gone upstairs to have a 'best friend' talk with Seth.

Ryan smiled as he thought of his girlfriend and then looked at Kirsten, "Yeah, we're doing good."

"Heard about the date Sandy helped you with," Kirsten said.

"I hope it's okay that Taylor and I are skipping the party. It's just last time she was at a party there-"

"Ryan, it's fine. I'm actually glad that you two are doing your own thing."

"Yeah, me too."

"She makes you happy," Kirsten observed.

"Yeah, it's nice not dating someone who's going out with you just to piss off her mother."

"Veronica would have to care for Taylor to be able to piss her off. You've already met and gotten the seal of approval from Taylor's parents and she's got the seal of approval from yours," Kirsten said, patting his shoulder as she went upstairs.

OCOCOCOCOCOC

"Hey man," Seth said as he came into the pool house where Ryan was tying the tie he was wearing that night. "So, I hear you're ditching the party to take Taylor somewhere more private."

"You hear correctly and no, that doesn't mean I'm going to try and sleep with her," Ryan said.

"Dad gave you the talk already," Seth asked as he sat in the chair.

"A completely unnecessary talk," Ryan said. "I'm not doing anything with Taylor until she's ready, willing, and able."

Seth nodded, "Which must be driving you crazy so congratulations on the amazing willpower, man. Me, on the other hand, I rushed things with Summer and I am now going to bow out gracefully and get some more experience and maybe one day we'll come around to each other again. If not, at least I lost my virginity to the one I always wanted it to be."

Ryan turned to face him, "You okay, man?"

"Yeah," Seth nodded. "So, what did you get Taylor for Valentine's Day?"

"I got her a charm for her bracelet and a new copy of Sixteen Candles. Her old one broke last week from too much use."

"Good choices."

"Thanks."

"Have a good time tonight. I expect a play-by-play tomorrow of the activities that don't include face sucking."

"Night Seth," Ryan smiled to himself as his brother left the room. He pulled on a jacket and picked up Taylor's gift as he headed for the door. Sandy was lending him the Rover for the night and he was due to pick Taylor up in ten minutes. As he got into the car, he spied Luke at the Cooper's front door and smiled a little as he thought of one of the best parts of this evening: No Marissa Cooper lurking in the shadows.

OCOCOCOCOCOC

"Wow," Summer said from the doorway of Taylor's room. "I think Atwood might actually _die_ when he sees you."

"Thanks, I think," Taylor frowned a little.

"You look good Taylor," Summer smiled as she walked further into Taylor's room and sat on the edge of her bed.

"You're limping," Taylor observed.

"Yeah. Mishap," Summer said.

"Okay."

"I'd tell you but you're so opposed to hearing anything sexual about me and Cohen-"

"Stop. I get it. None of my business."

"See? Told you so," Summer smiled. "Has Seth said anything to you about me?"

"Seth and I don't really talk about our sex lives, mainly 'cause up until recently we haven't had anything to talk about," Taylor said as she put in her earring and turned to face Summer. "Not to mention it's a tad weird because you're my step-sister and Ryan's his brother."

"It is a little incestuous," Summer agreed with a nod.

"Look, all I know is that Seth is crazy about you. He always has been. I think the thing you have to ask yourself is, are you crazy about him?"

"Miss Taylor," Selina, the maid, poked her head in.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Ryan is here to see you."

"Thanks Selina," Taylor smiled.

The maid smiled and disappeared.

Taylor looked at Summer, "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna go to that party at the club and talk to Cohen."

"Okay. Have a nice night," Taylor said as she picked up a wrapped package and her purse.

"You too," Summer smiled as Taylor left the room.

OCOCOCOCOCOC

"You wanna take a walk," Ryan asked as they left the restaurant.

"I wouldn't mind," Taylor smiled. "Hey, in case I forget to tell you later, I had a really good time tonight."

"Me too," Ryan nodded as Taylor took the hand he offered. "You sure you're okay with waiting until later to open gifts?"

"Yeah. I know girls have a reputation for being impatient when it comes to gifts but I already got one Valentine's gift this week. I can wait to open my other."

"Who was the other one from?"

"Seth. We always give each other a gift."

"That's nice," Ryan nodded. "I gotta say, I'm a little jealous."

"Of what," Taylor asked.

"You and Seth."

"Me and Seth? Ryan, you do realize that that's a little crazy, right?"

"I'm not jealous in the sense that I think something romantic is going on between you two because I know that's not possible. You and Seth turn a very interesting shade of green every time someone dares to _tease _you about it. I'm jealous because you two have always had each other no matter what. You two have always had each other to depend on. I kinda wish I'd had that growing up."

Taylor stopped walking and stood in front of Ryan, taking his other hand in hers and lacing both sets of their fingers together before she kissed him. When they parted Taylor rested her forehead against his and smiled at him just a little, "You may not have had it growing up but you have it now Ryan. You can always count on me and on Seth, okay? Even if we end with some horrendous break-up, when it comes down to it, I've got your back."

_I think I love you_, Ryan thought but what came out was, "Thank you, Taylor."

"Any old time," Taylor smiled.

OCOCOCOCOC

So, I let her live. How can she wreak havoc later on if I kill her? ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Enjoy this chapter. Sorry it took so long but they're showing S3 on Soap Net and everyone hates Taylor right now so blech.

* * *

Taylor and Ryan entered the pool house just after school on Friday and Ryan raised an eyebrow as Taylor dropped her book bag and sat in what he thought of as Seth's chair, pulling her knees to her chest, the heels of her shoes resting on the edge of the chair. Normally his girlfriend went for laying on her stomach or her back on his bed. But then Taylor had been acting a little abnormally all day; starting with the fact that she hadn't said more than two words since lunch.

Ryan frowned, remembering the words she'd uttered in Santa Monica about Seth's belief that the time to worry about her was when she _stopped_ talking. He sat down across from her and waited until her gaze shifted from the ceiling to him. She tilted her head and smiled at him when she caught him staring at her.

Well at least she wasn't mad at him.

"What's up?"

Taylor shook her head and shrugged, "Nothing."

"Try again," Ryan reached out and took one of Taylor's feet, removing her shoe and then repeating the action with her other foot. After he was done he kept both feet in his lap, rubbing his thumbs over her insteps.

Taylor smiled at the gesture and met his gaze again, "Brooke called me today."

"Everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine. She just wanted to know when our spring break was. So I told her and it's the same time as Tree Hill's break, so she was thinking of maybe coming out there and seeing all of us."

"So? I thought you liked when Brooke came to visit."

"I do. I love it when she comes out here. But it just reminded me that summer's coming."

"Summer's a good thing."

"You sound like Seth."

"You know which summer I'm talking about."

"I know and I know that summer is a good thing but it's where I usually spend the summer that I'm a little conflicted about this year."

"Tree Hill?"

"Tree Hill," Taylor confirmed. "It's a really great town and I love it but this is the first year that I've seriously considered _not_ going and I'm just a little worried about what Brooke is gonna say to that."

"You don't think she'd understand wanting to stay here?"

"Not if I'm honest about the reason," Taylor said.

"The reason?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes. You know that whole 'bros before hoes' thing guys have?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Brooke and I and Brooke and Peyton have 'hoes over bros' and 'buds over studs'. I just don't think she'd take too kindly to me wanting to spend the summer in Newport because of my boyfriend."

"Why doesn't she spend the summer here?"

"In Newport," Taylor asked.

"Yeah."

"We've never done that before. We thought about it once a few years back but Seth just ended up going to Tree Hill with me that summer."

"You've never wanted to stay here for him?"

"No, I have no problem ditching his ass for the summer," Taylor smiled. "Truth is we talk a lot and we IM each other so we're still in touch even if we don't see each other.

"But you want to stay here for me?"

"No, not just for you. I think I want to stay here for me too. I get through the year and my mother's visits knowing that I can escape to Tree Hill for almost three months the minute school ends." She looked at his questioning gaze and shrugged, "I am _way_ too good at running away from my problems, Ryan, especially when they happen to come in the form of my mother."

"Yeah, I know how that goes," Ryan said.

"Have you heard from her?"

"No and I don't think I'm going to for a long time," Ryan said.

"Are you okay with that?"

Ryan shrugged and looked down at the feet that were still in his lap.

Taylor nodded and steered them away from the road they were about to go down. The last thing she wanted to do was make Ryan uncomfortable and she'd learned very quickly that talking about Dawn or Trey caused Ryan to become even more nonverbal than normal.

"You know one of these days maybe I'll drag _you_ to Tree Hill," Taylor smiled at him.

"That could be fun," Ryan said looking back up at her.

"Definitely," Taylor nodded as she gently pulled her feet away and got up to straddle Ryan's lap. "There's not a whole helluva lot to do but I could show you Penelope's and we could watch Whitey torture the Ravens once or twice," she smiled, arms in loose hold around Ryan's shoulders as his hands rested on her hips.

"Who's Whitey and what are the Ravens?"

"Whitey is the basketball coach in Tree Hill and the Ravens are the mascot for high school teams."

"I don't know. I'm not really into basketball."

"Oh, wow."

"What?"

"I don't think I can take you to Tree Hill."

"What?"

"Basketball is like a religion in that town, Ryan."

"Seriously?"

"They take it more seriously than Harbor takes water polo."

"That is bad. What else is there to do in Tree Hill?"

"I could leave you alone with Peyton for a while and she could make you listen to her music collection."

"What's she like?"

"Peyton?"

"Yeah," Ryan nodded.

"She's interesting. She's got the whole tortured artist thing going on so she and Seth get along pretty well. She drew that picture on my wall of me and Seth at the debutante ball and that one of me and Seth on his wall."

"I like those."

"Me too," Taylor agreed. "It's weird that Brooke and I both have best friends who are artists and into funky music."

"Well Seth does say you and Brooke are more alike than people think at first."

"Yeah, I guess we are."

"What else can you tell me about Peyton?"

"She's probably the least cheery person to ever be a cheerleader in Tree Hill High history but she does it because Anna was a cheerleader and because Brooke is a cheerleader."

"Who's Anna?"

"Anna was Peyton's mom. She died almost six years ago."

"What happened?"

"She was late picking Peyton up from school one day and she ran a red light at the wrong time," Taylor said quietly, avoiding Ryan's eyes as she remembered the day Brooke had called her sobbing hysterically. Up until that point Anna Sawyer had been more Brooke's mom than Victoria Davis ever had.

Ryan gently turned her face to his, "Hey."

Taylor smiled a little, "Hmm?"

"Tell me a good memory with Anna," he said. It was a game they played when one of them was going down a road that was going to make one of them either broody or sad.

Taylor thought for a moment and then smiled more fully, "The summer before she died was the summer Seth went with me to Tree Hill and she took Peyton, Brooke, Seth, and me to my first Bon Jovi concert."

"Nice," Ryan nodded.

"Yeah, it was," Taylor agreed. "Although Seth complained for _hours_ that his hearing was permanently damaged. He's such a whiner sometimes."

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"I know you have. But when all is said and done, he's my bestest friend and I wouldn't trade him or change him for anything."

"Bestest," Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up," Taylor said. Then she leaned forward and kissed him.

"What was that for," he asked.

"For nothing," Taylor smiled.

"I'll take it."

OCOCOCOCOCOC

"So Brooke's making an appearance for Spring Break," Seth asked from his bed.

"Yeah. She's getting on a plane right after her last class and she's staying the whole week so we have to think of things to do while she's here," Taylor said as she lay on his futon with her history book open in front of her.

Seth nodded as he wrote something down in his notebook, "Beach is always a winner."

"Yeah and there's your boat."

"True," Seth nodded. "We can go to the pier."

"That's a good idea," Taylor said over a yawn. Apparently her homework was getting to her.

"You know what we should do while she's here?"

Taylor looked over her shoulder, "What?"

"Sleep out on the beach like we used to," Seth said.

"That's actually a really good idea. We haven't done that in a long time. We'll drag Ryan along with us. Summer, too, if you want," Taylor said as she turned to lay on her back, resting her head on her still open book. "By the way, nice move with the coffee cart."

Seth rolled his eyes, "I had to do something. I wasn't going to let myself be used for sex."

"Ew," Taylor made a face. "But good on you for standing up for yourself. You really are Sandy's kid."

"There have been rumors to that effect," Seth smiled. "And he did get my mom."

"She was young, impressionable, and drunk," Taylor deadpanned, repeating a statement she'd heard Kirsten make once.

Seth shot her a look and she giggled.

_Knock-knock_

"Yeah," Seth said.

Ryan opened the door and came in followed by Summer. Taylor smiled and sat up, making room for him on the futon while Seth scooted over and let his girl join him on the bed.

"Hey," Ryan said taking a seat beside Taylor. "What's going on?"

"Not much," Seth said. "Taylor and I were just discussing what to do with Brooke when she's here next week."

Summer nodded, "So, she's definitely coming?"

"Yep," Taylor nodded. "When she gets here I'm gonna talk to her about her coming here for the summer instead of me going there. I don't know how wild she's going to be about leaving Peyton alone all summer though."

"Maybe Peyton could come too," Ryan suggested.

Taylor nodded, "I'd have to clear it with Neil but it'd probably be okay."

"I'm sure it'd be okay. It's not like we don't have the room," Summer said.

"True and we all get along as long as we don't have to share a bathroom."

Seth spoke up then, "You're staying here this summer?"

"It's a possibility."

"Wow."

"Is that good 'wow' or a bad 'wow'," Taylor questioned, imitating Glenda's inflection with her words.

"It's a good wow," Seth said. "It'll be nice to have you around for a summer."

"As long as I don't cut into the time you get to spend with the person named Summer, right," Taylor teased him.

"Best friends over girl/boyfriends," Seth said.

"Hey," Summer poked him in the arm.

"Cornball," Taylor teased affectionately as she leaned against Ryan, her head on his shoulder. "Hey, Summer, what's with Marissa and Luke? Every time she's walked down the hall in the last couple of days he's gone the other way."

"They broke up," Summer said.

Taylor raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah, Marissa told me after school."

"When did that happen?"

"A couple days after the whole Oliver thing went down," Ryan said.

Taylor, Summer, and Seth looked at him, surprised that he knew anything given that the only people he generally talked to at Harbor besides teachers were his brother, his girlfriend, and his brother's girlfriend.

"Locker room," Ryan explained once he caught sight of the looks he was being given.

"Oh," Summer said.

"Right," Taylor nodded. "That makes sense."

"So, I guess this means she'll be looking for someone to help her pick up the pieces," Seth said.

"Musicians are good for rebounds," Summer said.

"We should warn the kids in band," Ryan rolled his eyes.

Seth snorted.

"Somehow, I don't think that's the kind of musician Summer meant but I have to agree, musicians can be fun, even if you're just crushing on one," Taylor said.

"What do you know about musicians," Ryan asked.

"My first crush was a guitar player," Taylor said, keeping her face directed down so Ryan wouldn't see the mischievous smile playing on her lips.

"Jake plays guitar," Summer asked. "Nice."

"Who is Jake?"

"Jake Jagielski was Taylor's first crush," Seth explained.

"Doesn't he live in Tree Hill," Summer asked.

"Yeah. I saw him last Thanksgiving. He looked really good."

"You are never going to Tree Hill again unless I'm with you," Ryan said.

That did it for Taylor. She started giggling and looked up at Ryan, "He has a girlfriend and I was twelve, so chill out. Besides he goes for the tortured type with the big weepy eyes."

Ryan finally realized he'd been semi-punked by his girlfriend and gave her a smile in return, "Very funny, Taylor."

"You're too easy sometimes, Chino," Summer said. "You really have to reign in the jealousy thing."

"Especially considering you have _nothing_ to worry about," Taylor said. "The only other guy at school I can stand for more than five minutes at a time is Seth."

"And we all know that nothing even remotely romantic will ever happen on that front, ever," Seth said.

"Yes, you've both made yourselves heard loud and clear on that point," Summer nodded.

"Several times," Ryan added.

"Just making sure you get the message," Taylor said.

"Message received, loud and clear," Ryan said.

"Good." Then Taylor kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck while Ryan pulled her into his lap.

"Do you two have-"

"Shut up, Cohen," Summer said, pushing him into the mattress and lying on top of him as she kissed him.

OCOCOCOCOCOCOC

"_So, you and Ryan are on the futon making out and Seth and Summer are making out on his bed and Sandy walks in,"_ Brooke said over a giggle.

"Yes, he walks in and I'm assuming stops in shock 'cause hello? I think that's the most action Seth's room has ever seen. Then he clears his throat and Ryan jumps up like I stuck him with a hot poker causing me to land on the floor, while Summer looks over her shoulder and turns bright red before rolling off of Seth and the bed landing on the floor on her butt.

"_Nice,"_ Brooke said. _"You know you guys can't do that while I'm there, right? It's not nice to make out with your boyfriend in front of your currently single cousin."_

"We won't make out in front of you but we're not going to go an entire week without kissing each other."

"_Fair enough,"_ Brooke said.

"**How could you?"**

"_What was that?"_

"Someone screaming at the top of their lungs," Taylor said, getting off of her bed and creeping to the door of the bathroom she shared with Summer. She opened the door a crack and saw the light on in Summer's room. Then she pressed herself up against the wall so that she wouldn't be seen.

"**Coop, what is wrong with you?"**

"**You're what's wrong with me! You're supposed to be **my**best friend."**

"**I am,"** Summer said quietly.

"**Really? Then why are you hanging out with the girl who stole my boyfriend?"**

"_Who is Luke going out with?"_

"**I am not talking about Luke. I am talking about Ryan. Taylor stole him and you seem to be her new best friend."**

"**Taylor didn't**steal**anything Coop,"** Summer protested. **"Ryan went for her all on his own. He made the first move with her not the other way around."**

"**She tell you that?"**

"**No, actually, he did,"** Seth's voice said and Taylor's eyebrow furrowed.

"Seth," she whispered.

"_Where's Seth,"_ Brooke asked.

"Brooke, let me call you later," Taylor said.

"_Okay. Bye."_

"Bye," Taylor flipped her phone closed.

"…**don't know what you think you're doing here but this is none of your business, Seth, so beat it."**

"**Well you obviously haven't heard but Seth and I are together and the last time I checked, this was **my** house," **Summer said. **"And that means you can't kick anyone out and in case you were wondering, you can't force anyone out anymore either."**

"**Sum,"** Marissa actually sounded surprised.

"**Do you know there have been times when I've actually forgotten that Taylor lives here? And do you know why she spends next to no time in this house? Because you come over so much. You have no right to force Taylor out of a house that is hers too. That's ending now."**

"**I can't believe you're choosing that fr-"**

"**You finish that sentence and I promise you, Marissa, I will hit you. I don't care if you are a girl," **Seth said.

"**Fine, you know what? Call me when you realize that Taylor's a backstabbing bitch just like her father," **Marissa said.

Taylor closed the bathroom door quietly as she heard Marissa walk by her door. Then she got into bed with a small smile after she turned off the light and laid her cell on her nightstand. "Thanks Summer."


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour! Spring break time for the OC kids and their cousin from Tree Hill. Enjoy.

* * *

"I can't see anything," Taylor said standing on her tiptoes to see over the throngs of people getting off the plane.

"Neither can I," Seth said. "Who would've thought there'd be this many people in the airport at midnight?"

Taylor frowned and looked around, smiling when she saw an empty row of chairs behind them. She took Seth's hand and dragged him over to them, before she climbed up to get a better look over the crowd. She spotted her cousin's bright pink carry on immediately.

"Brooke," she cried waving her arms.

Brooke looked up and smiled, "Taylor!"

Seth lifted Taylor down from the seats and followed her through the crowd, making excuses for her as she pushed past people on her way to Brooke.

The two girls collided in a big bear hug in the middle of a lot of people while Seth was nervously explaining to the very large and tattooed man that Taylor had knocked into, causing him to drop his carry on which had caused several items to spill out, that Taylor didn't speak English and it was her first time in America and that the girl she was hugging was her sister that she hadn't seen almost two years and to please forgive her unthinking rudeness because she didn't mean it and was normally very aware of her surroundings. The man looked at him suspiciously before he nodded his forgiveness and moved on after he'd collected all his belongings, while Seth said a quick prayer of thanks before joining the two girls.

OCOCOCOCOCOC

"Hey," Ryan greeted Seth as the taller boy walked into the kitchen the next morning.

"Hi," he said on a yawn.

"Long night," he guessed.

"I do not know how the hell Taylor sleeps on that thing all the time," Seth rubbed his neck.

"The futon? Why were you sleeping on the futon," Ryan asked. He'd lost the coin toss and been forced to go to some Newport party last night while Seth had accompanied Taylor to the airport to get Brooke. There'd been a goodnight taped to the door of the pool house when he'd finally gotten home last night, or rather this morning.

"Because by the time I got out of the shower, Brooke and Taylor were asleep in my bed."

"Poor Seth, two girls asleep in your bed," Taylor's voice teased as she and Brooke entered. Both girls were wearing knit bikini tops and cut offs. Both tops were trimmed in white but Taylor's top had a maroon background and a gold flower while the background of Brooke's was black and had a blue flower. "Hey," she said to Ryan, giving him a light kiss before she grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Better not tell Summer, she likes to think she's the only brunette in your life," Brooke smiled at the taller boy as he set down a cup of coffee for her. "Thank you."

"Sure," Seth nodded. "So did you two enjoy my bed?"

"Yes," Taylor nodded. "Although, if Sandy and Kirsten give their okay, I think maybe I'll enjoy Ryan's bed tonight."

"And if that's the case, I'll take the futon," Brooke said.

"Why don't you two just go to the Roberts'," Ryan asked.

Taylor suddenly became very interested in the pattern of the countertop while Brooke studied her nails.

Ryan exchanged a look with Seth and then looked back at the girls.

"Taylor," Seth prodded.

Hazel eyes met brown and Seth nodded, "Right. You were home and she wasn't exactly quiet."

"Is she ever quiet when things don't go her way," Brooke asked.

"No, but you two don't have to avoid Summer."

"We're not," Taylor protested. "I just think giving her a little space right now is a good idea even if she did defend me."

"And since I'm here visiting her," Brooke motioned to Taylor, "I think sticking with her would be a good idea."

"Someone wanna tell me what's going on," Ryan asked.

"Yeah," Taylor nodded. "C'mon. We'll go for a walk and I'll explain the whole story. Seth, entertain Brooke."

"Will do," Seth nodded as Taylor took Ryan's hand and led him out of the kitchen via the back door.

"Okay, Comic Boy, dance," Brooke smiled at him.

"Maybe later," Seth said. "Let's go see if your video game skills have improved at all."

"I'm telling you right now, they haven't."

OCOCOCOCOC

"I cannot believe her sometimes," Ryan said as he and Taylor walked along the ocean's edge. "She is probably the most self-absorbed brat in Newport."

"That is saying _a lot_," Taylor said, as she took Ryan's hand in hers. "It's okay. Summer stood up for me and Seth actually threatened violence."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that took me by surprise too, but I thought it was sweet at the same time."

"Threatening violence is sweet? Hell, I must be damn adorable," Ryan teased.

"Oh you are," Taylor said, stopping and turning to face Ryan. "But not because you threaten violence but because of your smile and your eyes and a whole myriad of other reasons that will keep us out here all day if I start listing them."

"And as much as I would love to be alone with you, you have company."

"You sure you're okay with it just being me and Brooke for the rest of the day," Taylor asked as she put her hands on his shoulders and he rested his on her hips.

"Yeah," Ryan nodded. "I'll spend some time with Seth. What time do I get you tonight?"

"Depends on what happens and when," Taylor said. "Either the time difference catches up with Brooke, or she and I get crabby with each other and have to go our separate ways before we kill the other. But, as long as it's okay with Sandy and Kirsten, I'm with you tonight. All night," she reminded him.

"That could be fun," Ryan nodded.

"Yeah and if Brooke and I get crabby with each other you'll just have to find _some_ way of cheering me up."

"I think I can handle that."

"Good," Taylor smiled. Then she kissed Ryan.

OCOCOCOCOCOCOC

"So, I was thinking," Brooke started.

"That's always dangerous," Taylor teased.

"Shut up," Brooke nudged her cousin a little as they walked on the sand. "Anyway, I was thinking maybe I could come here for the summer."

"What," Taylor stopped and faced her. "What brought that on?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking that it might be nice to have a change of scenery for a couple of months."

Taylor narrowed her eyes at Brooke, "When did Seth talk to you?"

"What? Why would-" Brooke broke off. "He mentioned it this morning when you and Ryan went for your walk. Taylor, it's cool. I have no problems coming out here for the summer."

"I just feel like such a traitor to 'hoes over bros'," Taylor frowned.

"You're not. Ryan's a good guy and it's not traitorous to want to spend your summer with your boyfriend in your hometown."

Taylor smiled and hugged her cousin, "Thank you Brooke."

Brooke put an arm around her as they continued their walk, "No problem. And since I'm going to be out here for two months, it'll be the perfect time to sample what Newport has to offer in summer flings. Luke Ward's single again, isn't he?"

"Oh yeah there's a good idea. Get with a guy whose sole purpose in life last year was to beat the crap out of Ryan for crushing on his girl."

"Well, Luke has come to his senses recently and he is cute."

"C'est simplement parfait," Taylor mumbled sarcastically

Brooke giggled. She may not have understood the words, but she got the meaning due to Taylor's tone.

OCOCOCOCOCOCOC

Ryan looked up when the pool house door opened quietly and Taylor stuck her head in.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hey," she smiled, coming in with a bag of food. "Sorry, I know it's probably later than you thought I'd be."

"No problem," he said, laying the book he was reading aside and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "You and Brooke have fun?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "We borrowed Seth's boat and hung out on it most of the day. It's not like my uncle's boat, but we had fun," she sat down next to him on the bed. "Unfortunately, we didn't get to eat, so before I came over I stopped and got myself some dinner. You hungry?"

"Nah, all Seth and I did today was play games and eat." He looked to the door, "So, where's Brooke?"

"She wanted to take a walk and call Peyton before she headed to bed. She's gonna crash up in Seth's room tonight since Sandy and Kirsten gave their permission for me to stay in here as long as _nothing_ happens," she said taking out the sandwich she'd gotten and biting into it.

"Well, not nothing," Ryan smiled. "I am allowed to kiss you."

"Yeah, but I think if you try anything other than kissing you're in for a huge disappointment because I am so tired right now I think I'd fall asleep in the middle of it."

"I think I could keep you awake," Ryan smiled.

Taylor tilted her head and smiled at him a little, "Tomorrow, okay? Seth's claimed Brooke for the day so we can make out for _hours_ if you want."

"Really?"

"Yep," Taylor nodded, as she finished her sandwich and set the bag on the floor before draping her legs over Ryan's lap, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and putting a hand on his bicep. "So, guess what?"

"What," he said, sliding an arm around her waist.

"Brooke's coming here for the summer."

Ryan smiled, "Really?"

Taylor smiled excitedly and nodded. "We haven't worked out the details but it should be fun," Taylor smiled.

"I get to spend the summer with my girl," Ryan smiled. "It's gonna be great."

Taylor smiled and knew at the moment she just _had_ to kiss him.

So she did.

OCOCOCOCOC

Brooke burst through the pool house doors about an hour later, waking Ryan and causing Taylor to mumble incoherently.

"Brooke, what are you doing," Ryan asked, sitting up.

"I need alcohol," Brooke said, making her way into the kitchen. "You have to have some, right? I know you don't drink but Kirsten's a shikse and a WASP and she lives in Newport so there has to be something out here." Brooke stopped and put her fingers to her temple, "I think I'm turning into The Nana."

"What's going on," Taylor mumbled.

"Your cousin's decided she needs alcohol. She's also worried she's turning into The Nana."

"Well Nana issues aside, Brooke, there's a bottle of vodka under the sink," Taylor said, dragging herself into a sitting position.

Ryan turned to look at her strangely, "How do you know that?"

"I found it when I was making dinner," Taylor explained.

"Oh."

Meanwhile Brooke had found the bottle and was currently uncapping it.

"Brooke, there are some glasses," Ryan began; only to stop when took a swig straight from the bottle.

Taylor raised an eyebrow, "Okay, what's wrong?"

"One more," Brooke said. She took another swig and swallowed hard.

"Better?"

"Yeah," Brooke nodded.

"Good, now talk," Taylor ordered.

"Okay, so after you and I said goodnight, I went for a walk on the beach while I called Peyton. On my way back, I got a little turned around and instead of walking up the path the this house, I walked up the path to the Cooper house and I figured since they're right next door I'd just walk around the house instead of going back down to the beach. So as I'm walking around the house I hear noise and you know me, I can't help myself sometimes."

"I know," Taylor nodded.

"So I looked and I saw," Brooke broke off and took another swig before she continued. "I saw Luke and Julie going at it."

"What?"

"Brooke, are you sure," Ryan asked.

"I know what sex looks like, Ryan."

"Are you sure it was Julie," Taylor asked.

"Very sure," Brooke said. "And I'm sure it was Luke."

"That's just nasty. He was dating her daughter two weeks ago," Taylor said. Then a look of horror came over her face, "You don't think that's the real reason he dumped her, do you?"

"Like the whole Oliver thing was just a _really_ well timed excuse," Ryan asked.

"Yeah," Taylor nodded.

"Anything's possible in this place," Ryan said.

"And you know what the worst part of this all is," Brooke asked.

"You have to find someone else to be your summer fling," Taylor smiled.

"No. Well, yes, but no."

"Luke just has to sleep with Kaitlin to complete his Cooper girl collection," Ryan said.

"That's gross," Taylor poked him. "Kaitlin's a _baby_. It's bad enough doing the mother who is like twenty years older than he is after doing the daughter he's the same age as, but him and Kaitlin is just wrong."

"Why are you defending her?"

"Kaitlin is the one Cooper girl who's never done anything to me or my family. I'm not lumping her in with Marissa and Julie."

"Fair enough," Ryan said.

"Back to me, okay? The worst part is that when I was looking at them-"

"You got turned on," Taylor teased her.

"Ew, no!"

"Okay, so what is the worst part, Brooke?"

"Julie's boobs are bigger than mine."

OCOCOCOCOC

C'est simplement parfait- This is just perfect.


	21. Chapter 21

OKay so here's twenty-one so ORy you can put down the 2x4 and get started on Ch 5. Ilyawh if you're out there, I forgot to tell you that you can't leave The Unexpected like that for very long. I'll go nutty waiting for another chapter. :(. Shary, update! As for everyone else I am not completely happy with this chapter but this is what came out of me. It may also be the last one until next weekend as I am Dominican bound as of Tuesday. I'll be back Friday and I'm taking a pen and paper with me. Have a good week and reply. Love you all. :)

* * *

"Should we tell her," Taylor asked, staring at the ceiling of the pool house.

"No," Ryan said. "I have no desire to get involved in anything having to do with the drama that is Marissa Cooper's life."

Taylor frowned a little, "Neither do I. But Ryan, technically, Julie is dating Kirsten's dad."

"Which is a whole other level of gross that I am not willing to examine right now," Ryan made a face.

"Okay, then how about examining this," Taylor turned onto her stomach, resting her head on her arms so that she was looking at Ryan. "That girl Theresa back in Chino? You two had a pretty long relationship, right?"

"If you could call it that, yeah."

"How would you feel if you found out that she was sleeping with Sandy and people knew and didn't tell you?"

"Are we talking about people I like or people, like in this case, that I don't like, don't trust, and don't want anywhere near me? Not to mention, I probably wouldn't believe them anyway."

"Point taken," Taylor sighed. "Why do I feel bad for her? I don't even _like_ her and I feel bad for her. What's up with that?"

"You've got too good a heart," Ryan said quietly, looking at her.

"That's not always a good thing," Taylor said. _And my heart is far from good._

"No, but I kind of like it."

Taylor smiled, "You know, as fascinating as the subject of who Julie's currently screwing is, I believe I promised a certain someone hours of making out." She inched her way over to Ryan so that her head was on his shoulder and her arm was across his chest.

Ryan looked down at her with a smile, "Should we lock the door?"

"Seth's got Brooke to keep him entertained for the day and all recent evidence to the contrary, she's actually pretty good with the knocking."

"And what if she sees something she just has to tell us?"

"Okay, let's say we lock the door," Taylor said. "Now, the door's locked, we're making out, but instead of a panicked Brooke or a normal Seth looking for us, Sandy or Kirsten comes knocking."

"Door stays open," Ryan said.

"Good plan," Taylor nodded. "You just have to be careful where you put your hands."

"So do you," Ryan smiled.

"I am always very careful where I put my hands," Taylor smiled as she moved to lie more fully on top of him. "And I haven't gotten any complaints."

"That's because I don't have any."

"Good answer," Taylor smiled.

"I was kinda proud of it."

OCOCOCOCOCOC

"Maybe we should tell her," Brooke said as she watched Seth play some video game.

"No," Seth said.

"Put yourself in her shoes, Seth," Brooke said.

"My feet are too big for her shoes."

"You know what I mean. How would you feel if you found out that two weeks after you and Summer split she was sleeping with Sandy and that people you knew had already found out about it and didn't tell you?"

"Okay, first of all, never ever put my girlfriend anywhere close to a sentence that has her in bed with my father. Second of all, we're talking about people, in Taylor and Ryan's case, that Marissa really doesn't like at the moment, people, in my case, that she doesn't really know, or people, in your case, that she doesn't know at all," Seth pointed out to the currently frowning brunette. "Personally I'm okay with not telling her. Ryan's no longer dating her, Summer's not speaking to her at the moment, and I'm not living next door to her anymore. We no longer have any loyalty to Marissa. Well Taylor never really did but that's not the point."

"Okay, here's something that's entirely pointy," Brooke folded her arms. "Julie is currently dating your grandfather."

"And the conversation takes an uncomfortable turn," Seth rolled his eyes.

"Seth, she's cheating on him with a guy that you go to school with. The same guy who dated her daughter from the time they were like 12. Forget the wrongness of it all and the 'yick' factor and remember how much you love Caleb."

"I do love my grandpa but I still don't see any good coming out of me telling him about Julie's extracurricular activities."

"And what happens when Kirsten or Sandy find out that you knew and didn't say anything?"

"How would they find out?"

"I don't know. This is Newport. Nothing stays a secret for long in this town, you know that."

"Okay, that's a valid point," Seth nodded.

"And didn't Luke kind of help out Ryan with Dawn at that whole casino night thing?"

"Oh don't even go there. We don't have any loyalty to Marissa and we have even less loyalty to Luke Ward, okay? He made it his mission in life to torment me from the time we were seven, okay? He used to pee in my shoes. He's called Taylor a 'fag hag' for the last two years. Luke can sleep with whoever he wants and whatever STD he gives or receives is his own fault."

"Nice imagery Seth and just remember that he may give one to Julie who in turn may give it to Caleb."

"That's sick and why do you care so much?"

"Because I like your grandfather," Brooke said. "He's never been anything but nice to me and to Taylor and I think he deserves better than Julie Cooper, especially considering she's fooling around on him. Not to mention, that I don't think he's ever gotten over your grandmother."

Direct hit. Rose Nichols had been Caleb's conscious and the one person that Caleb had every really let near enough to see him.

Seth took the coward's way out, "Look Brooke, I know you mean well but just because Penelope never got over your grandfather-"

"You know I'm right," Brooke interrupted, "and this has nothing to do with my grandmother. Julie's a bad idea and you know it. You don't have to tell Caleb right out. Tell Sandy or Kirsten." Brooke paused and then pointed a finger, "Don't tell Kirsten. She's liable to go straight next door and strangle the life out of Julie. Tell Sandy."

"Cohen?"

Summer.

It was Seth's turn to point at Brooke, "We never had this conversation."

"Done."

"We're in here Summer," Seth called.

"Who's we," Summer came into the den. "Brooke? When did you get here?"

"The night before last," Brooke gave Summer a hug. "It's good to see you. I didn't know if I was going to."

"Yeah, that's why I'm here. Where's Taylor?"

"Pool house," Brooke checked the time. "By now, Ryan's got one or both of his hands up her shirt."

"Ew," Summer looked vaguely disgusted. "Anyway, I'm here to find out why she hasn't been home in two days."

"I'm gonna let Seth field this one while I go make some lunch."

"Coward," Seth said as Brooke left him to Summer's not-so-tender mercies.

"And proud of it," Brooke said. She knew she had a temper but stories about Summer's rage blackouts were pretty infamous and she had _no_ desire to be on the receiving end of one of those when the other brunette in Seth's life found out that the reason Taylor had been avoiding home was once again connected to Marissa.

Once Brooke had cleared the doorway and they could hear her moving around in the kitchen, Summer turned to Seth with a raised eyebrow, "Talk."

"You look very pretty today," Seth smiled.

"Cohen," Summer's tone left no room for any arguing.

"Taylor overheard your, or rather, our fight with Marissa the other day and she just wanted to give you time."

"To do what?"

"I'm not really sure. But it's Taylor. Does anything she does make ever make one hundred percent sense?"

"So, she's still avoiding home because of Marissa," Summer concluded. "Great. I hate this. It's her house too."

"Summer, it's never really going to be her house, too," Seth said. "And not because of Marissa or because of you."

"Then what is it?"

"It's because any place that her mother is, isn't home for her," Brooke said from the door. "You don't call her 'step-monster' for nothing." Brooke came further into the room and sat on the couch, placing a tray with sandwiches on the coffee table and turning to Seth, "Go grab some sodas, okay?"

"Sure," Seth got up.

Brooke turned back to Summer, "You don't know me very well and Taylor and I aren't that much alike but we do have one very interesting thing in common."

"Which is?"

"Our best friend's mother either was or is more of a mother to us than our own could ever be and a better mother on their worst day than they could ever pray to be."

"I unfortunately didn't get that. Julie's not that great at being a mom most of the time."

"I know. Look, I know I didn't know your mom but I know Veronica. She probably isn't the best at being a parent to you because she 's never really been one to Taylor."

"Tell me about it."

"Okay," Brooke thought for a moment and then smiled. "She's a vicious life-sucking bitch from which there is no escape."

Summer barely caught the surprised laugh that threatened to escape her mouth at Brooke's blunt but completely accurate description of Veronica Townsend Roberts.

"My mom's the same way. Hell, I think half the reason Taylor and I like Tree Hill so much is because our mothers _hate _it."

"They really hate it?"

"My mother says it's the place where dreams and ideas go to die."

"Nice," Summer rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, Taylor's avoiding the house has nothing to do with you and a whole helluva lot to do with Veronica. You can't change that but you're doing a good job at changing the relationship you and Taylor have."

"I'm trying," Summer smiled.

"Good. I worry about her less now that I know she's got more people in her life that are there for her."

"She'll be okay," Summer said. "Cohen's so overprotective you'd think he was her father half the time and Atwood is seriously nuts about her and me? She's my step-sister. That's coming to mean more and more lately."

Brooke gave Summer an impulsive hug that knocked them both to the floor in giggles and made Seth leer at them when he came back in and saw them in a heap on the floor.


	22. Chapter 22

Okay, _one_ more and this is it for the rest of the week. Enjoy. See you over the weekend. And Wicklobo, are you out there somewhere? I haven't seen a reply from you forever.

* * *

"Ha! Yes, we win," Brooke crowed at Seth and Ryan as she put down her pool cue and smiled victoriously.

"Why did I get him as a partner," Ryan said handing over a twenty to Taylor while Brooke took a twenty from Seth and Summer took one from their waiter who'd been convinced Ryan, who looked like he knew what he was doing, could make up for the fact that Seth tended to send every ball he tried to hit flying off the table.

"You drew the short straw," Taylor smirked at him. "I told you that you'd be better off with Summer as a partner. She at least knows how to hold a cue."

"I'm very good at holding sticks," Summer said with a wicked smile.

"I can attest to that," Seth said.

"Ew," Brooke and Taylor said softly in unison while Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Hey Chino, Cohen," Luke Ward came over with one of his cronies. He nodded to Summer and Taylor and gave Brooke a leer which she returned. She rolled her eyes when Luke turned to talk to Ryan.

"What's going on," Ryan said neutrally.

"Just wondering if you guys were done with the table."

"Actually no," Summer said. "I promised to play loser and since they're done, Brooke, it's you and me."

Taylor, Ryan, and Seth hid knowing smiles as Brooke took a cue back from the rack and smiled sweetly at her step-cousin, "Now Summer, you have to go easy on me. I haven't really played this that much and legally we are family." She looked at the table, "Now, you hit the white ball so it hits a colored ball, right?"

"How do I know? I don't know much about this game either."

Taylor was covertly watching Luke and his friend exchange glances and wasn't surprised when he spoke up.

"Hey Roberts, why don't you and Brooke, was it, play me and Chip," Luke suggested.

"I wouldn't want to waste your time," Brooke said.

"Or your money," Summer said.

"You guys are playing for money," Chip asked.

"Twenty a game," Seth said.

"And I just barely beat Brooke," Taylor said. "I'm not that great at this game either. Ryan keeps trying to teach me but he kind of backed off after I pushed the cue into his stomach."

"I think he was afraid of getting hit lower," Seth said.

"Why don't we make it forty a game," Luke said.

"Each," Summer asked.

"Yeah, if you think you can handle that," Chip smiled, no doubt counting his money.

"I don't know," Brooke said.

"There's an ATM around the corner B," Taylor said. "You know, in case you get into trouble."

"I guess that'd be okay," Brooke said.

"Rack 'em up," Chip said, taking a cue for himself.

Taylor sat down in between Seth and Ryan as the three of them prepared to watch the game.

Ryan whispered in Taylor's ear, "So, does conning people run in your family?"

Taylor turned to him, "We only con people who deserve it and who can afford to lose it. You got your money back, remember?"

Ryan accepted her explanation with a shrug.

Seth whispered, "You three should become professionals."

"Professional pool hustlers? Oh yeah, I can just see Sandy and Kirsten loving that. Not to mention what Neil and Larry would say."

"Who's Larry?"

"Peyton's dad," Taylor smiled as Brooke sunk a ball and faked amazement at her luck. "He makes it a point to be a father figure to Brooke when he's around. I told you about him. He taught me to drive."

"Oh, right. Remind me to thank him if I ever meet him."

"You got it," Taylor smiled.

Seth called their attention back to him and his theory, "Well, anyway I'm serious. No one would ever suspect the three of you were hustling them. Not with your angel faces."

"It has nothing to do with our angel faces, Seth. It's the fact that guys are too ready and willing to believe that girls can't play pool."

"Well, I think these two are about to relearn that lesson," Ryan said, putting an arm around Taylor and she leaned into him.

"Is it wrong to enjoy this," Seth asked.

"No, I know I'm going to," Taylor smiled.

OCOCOCOCOC

"I can't believe they wanted to play you a third time," Taylor said as Brooke considered a pair of shoes in the mirror of the shoe store they were currently in.

"Tell me about it," Brooke said. "They were convinced it was beginner's luck. I think they're lucky Marissa showed up when she did or they'd be explaining to their parents why their bank accounts suddenly have no money in them."

"I would so love to hear that conversation. But you're right. Luke couldn't get out of there fast enough when he saw her," Taylor straightened out her leg and looked at the shoe on her foot. She needed a new pair of sneakers and she was kind of leaning towards the one currently on her feet. "Do you like these," she asked Brooke.

Brooke looked over her shoulder and nodded, "Yeah they're cute. Was it my imagination or did Marissa look particularly pissed when she saw Luke today?"

"She's always pissed lately. But now that you mention it, she did look like she wanted to say something to Luke when she went after him out the door."

"You think she knows?"

"Oh no. If she knew, she would've just started screaming at him. She probably thinks he has a new girlfriend, she just doesn't know who it is and that's what's pissing her off."

"Wouldn't exactly call her a girlfriend," Brooke said.

"So, what should we call her? Newport's Mrs. Robinson," Taylor ventured.

"Nice," Brooke laughed.

OCOCOCOCOCOC

"Are you sure you don't want us to take you to the airport," Summer asked of Brooke as she, Taylor, Seth, and Ryan stood in the foyer of the Roberts' house.

"Yes, I'm sure. Airport good-byes always make me feel like I'm in some hideously old black and white movie."

"Well, here's looking at you kid," Seth teased as he hugged her.

"Such a cornball," Brooke hugged him and smiled. "But I love ya anyway."

"Me too," Seth said, letting her go and stepping back.

"I think I'm gonna like having you for a cousin," Summer said, giving Brooke a hug.

"I'm just glad you finally realized there are girls out there that know the world doesn't revolve around them."

"Me too," Summer smiled as she let go of Brooke and went to Seth's side. "This summer's gonna be fun."

"Hell yeah," Brooke smiled.

"Take care, Brooke," Ryan said, putting his hands in his pockets and smiling at her.

"You too, Atwood," Brooke said. "You're a good guy. Don't let anyone tell you different."

Ryan nodded.

Brooke turned to Taylor, "Don't cry."

"I won't if you won't," Taylor smiled.

"Well, I won't if you won't."

"Well, I won't if you won't," Taylor said. "But I miss you already."

Brooke hugged her, "I'll be back in less than two months and then I'll be here for almost three months. Think of all the guys we can hustle when I come back."

Taylor laughed, giving her cousin a squeeze and releasing her when she heard the honk of the cab's horn.

"We got your bags," Ryan said, taking the handle of Brooke's suitcase while Seth took Brooke's carry on and the boys walked out the door.

"And I'm gonna go pretend I have something to do upstairs," Summer said before she turned and walked up the stairs.

Taylor and Brooke walked outside with their arms around the other's waist.

"Don't forget to call me when you get home and do your best to talk Peyton into coming with you. I know she's still in her dramatic phase with Nathan but I think she needs to have a good summer and to see what guys can be like when their father isn't running their life and living out their faded dreams of glory through their offspring."

"We so need to hide all of Neil's old psych books from you," Brooke rolled her eyes.

Taylor giggled and gave Brooke one last hug before the brunette got into the cab, closing the door behind her. She looked out the window at Taylor and tapped her fingertips on the glass before the car drove away.

"You okay," Ryan asked her quietly, sliding his arms around her waist, hands resting on her stomach just above the hem of her shirt.

Taylor smiled and nodded, putting her hands on top of his, "Yeah, I'm good."

"You are evil and you must be destroyed," Seth suddenly said.

Ryan looked at him like he was crazy but Taylor smiled.

"Steel Magnolias," she said.


	23. Chapter 23

I'm back. :)

* * *

"Seth, I think I'm in love with Taylor," Ryan said from the doorway to the den.

Seth stopped playing his video game and looked at his brother strangely.

"Well," Ryan prompted.

"Well, what?"

"I just told you that I think I'm in love with your best friend. Don't you have anything to say to me?"

"No, not really," Seth said getting up and heading for the kitchen.

"What," Ryan followed him. "Every other time I've told you something in regards to Taylor you've had some kind of reaction and now I tell you that I think I'm in love with her and you can't think of anything to say to me?"

"How long have you had this feeling?"

"Valentine's day," Ryan admitted.

"Really," Seth looked surprised.

"Yeah. I don't know what it was or how it happened. We're taking a walk after dinner and I told her that I was jealous of what the two of you had with each other and she stops and turns to me. She kisses me and then she tells me that I don't have to be jealous because now I have it too and that even if she and I end with some hideous break up she's got my back and the entire time she's saying this she's looking in my eyes and all I can think is that I think I love her."

"Did you tell her?"

"If I did, don't you think you'd know by now?"

"Good point," Seth nodded. "So, what did you say?"

"Thank you."

"As responses go, that's pretty good."

"It felt lame though. I think I love her and instead of telling her, I say 'thank you'."

"Yes, but you only thought you loved her then. Better to be sure before you say it."

"Yeah," Ryan nodded his agreement. "Hey, she hasn't said anything to you about how she feels about me, has she?"

"No," Seth shook his head.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You two are best friends. I figure this is the kind of stuff you'd talk to each other about."

"Normally, you'd be right but Taylor feels a little strange talking to me about you so when it comes to you and her stuff she mainly talks to Brooke."

"Great, so I have zero chance of ever finding out how she feels about me until she's ready to say something."

"She talks to Summer sometimes."

"If you're trying to give me hope, you're not doing very well."

"And why is that?"

"Summer is good at keeping her mouth shut and we don't spend a lot of time alone."

"And that's a bad thing because you can't ask her anything?"

"Yes. Not that I think she'd tell me anything even if I did ask," Ryan said.

"True. My girl's good at the secret keeping," Seth said.

"And you suck at it," Ryan returned.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Ryan paused. "There's also something else I've been thinking about."

"And what is that?"

"That thing I keep telling you I'm not going to push Taylor on."

"Oh, that thing."

"Yeah," Ryan nodded.

"The not pushing still stands, right?"

"Right," Ryan said.

"But?"

"But, I keep picturing her naked and it's becoming a problem, especially when I do it around her."

"Ew," Seth looked nauseous. "_Never_ say that to me again."

"I'm sorry. I know I'm breaking some kind of unspoken rule we have when it comes to talking about sex and Taylor but I can't help it. It's not like I can talk to Sandy about this and even if he was here, Trey would never be an option for this kind of talk because he'd just tell me to go for it."

"And there's probably a part of you that wants to do that."

"Yes, but there's a bigger part of me that says Taylor deserves better than just going for it."

"As someone who just blew right through losing his virginity, I have to say that yes, she does deserve better and not just because she's my best friend, but because I don't think you think you're in love with her. I think you _know_ you're in love with her." Seth got up and patted Ryan's shoulder as he started to leave the room.

"Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not gonna tell anyone about this are you?"

"No. I promise," Seth said. "Hey Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"The reason I didn't have a reaction to your declaration of love is because I already knew how you felt about her."

"How?"

"You get the same look on your face when you think of her that Dad gets when he thinks of Mom."

OCOCOCOCOC

Taylor rested her head in folded arms on the edge of the pool and let herself float in the water as the sun's rays hit her back.

"Hot today," a voice commented.

"Hey Summer," Taylor greeted, not lifting her head, even when she felt her step-sister slide into the water next to her.

"What's wrong?"

Taylor turned to face her, "Nothing, why?"

"'Cause you're quiet and Seth said that's the time to worry about you."

"No worries, I'm cool," Taylor smiled.

"Okay, now I _know_ something's wrong." Summer nudged her, "Talk."

"Nothing's really wrong in the classical sense of the word."

"Okay," Summer frowned.

Taylor frowned and pushed herself away from the edge, allowing herself to float on her back. She just looked at the sky for a while before she stood up and looked at Summer. The brunette stared back at her. "I think I'm in love with Ryan."

"Taylor," Summer looked surprised.

"I know. It's way too soon for that and I'm probably out of my mind crazy but I can't help it. I have never felt this way to this degree about anyone in my life and I'm pretty sure it's love."

"When did you realize it," Summer asked.

"The night after Brooke left. We were sitting in the pool house studying for our history test-"

"Very romantic," Summer nodded.

"Shut up," Taylor splashed Summer lightly. "Anyway, we were on his bed; I was against his pillows with our book and he was lying across the bed with my feet in his stomach. I was asking him about some date and when he didn't answer I looked up to see what he was doing and he was asleep. He looked so innocent and sweet and I think my heart actually clenched at that point and I just thought I could spend forever looking at him." Taylor looked at Summer. "Okay this is the point where you, as my step-sister and friend, tell me to wake up and snap out of it. You need to tell me that I'm crazy and that it is way too soon for me to be thinking about love and gooey stuff like this."

"Do you think he loves you?"

Taylor sighed, "I have no idea. Part of me really hopes he does and the other part of me is scared out of my mind that he does because I'm kind of terrified of not measuring up."

"To what? To who?"

"Ryan's not exactly a virgin," Taylor said, avoiding Summer's eyes.

"So? That doesn't mean anything. It doesn't mean he can't fall in love with a virgin."

"That's not what worries me."

"And what does worry you?"

"Being good enough," Taylor admitted quietly, scrunching up her nose.

"In what sense?"

"In what sense do you think Summer?"

Summer thought and then rolled her eyes. "You honestly think he'd judge you?"

"See, this is why I shouldn't have said anything. I knew you wouldn't understand. How could you? You and Seth could both be completely lousy in bed-"

"We were the first few times."

"And you'd never know because you were both virgins," Taylor finished. "Ryan's had sex. He's had lots of drunken anonymous sex with girls who've probably been doing it since their hormones kicked in."

"Oh, now there's an image," Summer said, looking vaguely disgusted by Taylor's words.

"Okay, you: not helping."

"You're freaking out," Summer observed.

"Yes I am," Taylor agreed.

"I've never seen you freak out before," Summer said.

"You didn't see me when I had a crush on Jake," Taylor rolled her eyes. "I was pretty bad and sex wasn't even on my radar then."

"Because you weren't in love with Jake. You just had a crush on him," Summer clarified.

"Right," Taylor nodded. "With Jake, it was 'God, I'd love to kiss him.' But with Ryan, it's more 'God, I want to rip his clothes off'."

"That's a sentiment shared by most of the girls at school," Summer said. "But you actually have a shot at making it happen."

"And God, does that freak me the hell out," Taylor sighed. "Why does it freak me the hell out?"

"Well, for one you're a virgin and, as someone who blew right past losing theirs, I can tell you losing it is a monumental event in somebody's life."

"Yeah but you and Seth kind of made up for it, didn't you? Years from now, when you think of your first time, what are you going to think about? Ripping each other's clothes off in your room or Valentine's day in his?"

"The second part," Summer admitted.

"See that's the kind of memory I want," Taylor said.

"Is this calming you down at all?"

"Strangely enough, yes it is," Taylor nodded.

"Good. Now, the other thing? The whole experience thing," Summer prompted.

"I have none and he has a lot," Taylor said.

"It doesn't matter.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because he may have had sex before but I'm pretty sure he's never felt about any of those girls what he feels for you and before you ask, I can tell because he looks at you the same way Cohen looks at me when he thinks I'm not looking."

Taylor smiled at her, "Thanks Summer."

"Anytime Sis," Summer nodded.

Okay so I think I have x-over fever 'cause I think I want to do a x-over with Gilmore Girls and the OC in which Taylor sleeps with Ryan right after Marissa dies and gets pregnant. Knowing that Ryan is in _no_ condition to handle a baby she goes to her grandmother's niece who once upon a time was in her position-Lorelai Gilmore, a woman whose own life has just fallen to pieces because she slept with her ex right after she and Luke broke up. Lorelai looks at Taylor and sees herself so many years ago when she showed up at the Independce Inn and decideds to become Taylor's Mia. What do you all think?


	24. Chapter 24

Okay so it's a little short but it's important and you'll see why. :) Enjoy and thanks for all the support on I Wanna Be There.

* * *

"Taylor," a soft voice called to her from just beyond the edges of her unconsciousness.

Taylor wrinkled her nose and made a mumbling noise as she turned away from the voice. She vaguely heard a chuckle and felt the bed dip before a pair of lips pressed themselves against her sunburned shoulder, causing her to smile and open one eye.

"You're here early," she said, reaching back and pulling Ryan's arm around her waist, resting their hands on her stomach.

"I know, sorry. "

"It's okay. Who let you in," she closed her eye again.

"Housekeeper," Ryan said in her ear, before planting a kiss in her tangled hair. "Summer's still asleep, too."

"Sleep is good," Taylor said.

"Tired?"

"Too much sun yesterday," Taylor mumbled.

"Yeah, I see that," Ryan said, lightly trailing his fingers down her arm. "Does it hurt?"

"No. Summer and I rubbed aloe lotion on each other last night before we went to sleep," Taylor opened both eyes and turned in the circle of his arms to face him. "Sorry about not calling last night. The sun just kind of zoned me out."

"It's okay. I was kind of tired, too. Seth and I did some talking."

"That can be _very_ exhausting," Taylor nodded.

Ryan smiled at her as she scrunched up her nose with a yawn.

"It's Sunday," she said, smiling up at him.

"Yes, it is," Ryan said.

"So, can we just stay here all day?"

Ryan's heart skipped a little in his chest, "You want to stay in bed all day?"

"Yes. We can make out and sleep and then make out some more. I just want to be lazy today."

"Sounds good," Ryan said.

"Thank you," Taylor smiled at him. "Just for that, we can make out first."

Ryan smiled as she drew him into an embrace.

OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOC

"You stayed in bed _all_ day," Brooke asked.

"We didn't do anything but sleep and kiss, Brooke. It was," Taylor frowned, at a loss for how to describe their time.

"Hot," Brooke ventured.

"Always," Taylor smiled.

"I hate you," Brooke groaned.

"Why? You have your pick of any and every boy in Tree Hill. In fact you could be getting lucky right now, so why are you talking to me?"

"Because, I'm bored. The guys at school are so lame lately and Peyton is of no help whatsoever because she's always with Nathan and they're either doing it or fighting or a combination of the two."

"Ew," Taylor winced. Cute as Nathan was, hey she had eyes didn't she, she did not want to hear about him and Peyton doing it. Peyton was too much like her sister for that particular mental image.

"Sorry," Brooke said. "I forgot that whole thing you have about not hearing about the sex lives of the people you consider family."

"Hey, you were ewing along with me when Summer was talking about handling sticks which was _so_ a code for handling Seth," Taylor said.

Brooke giggled.

"Hey, I'm gonna go. Seth wanted me to come over before dinner and it's just about that time."

"Okay. Talk to you later," Brooke said. "Love you."

"Love you," Taylor said, hanging up.

OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOC

Taylor walked out the back door after being told that Seth was in the pool house. She opened the door and walked in. Seth and Ryan were playing a video game.

"Hey guys," she greeted, taking a seat on Ryan's bed.

"Right on time," Seth said while Ryan leaned back and got a kiss from Taylor.

"Yeah, what's up," Taylor asked. "You didn't say much on the phone."

"Well, it would seem that someone forgot to mention that it's his birthday."

"Ryan?"

"I'm gonna kill Sandy."

"Mom blew the whistle," Seth smiled.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Taylor poked Ryan in the shoulder. "I can't believe I didn't ask."

"I didn't know when your birthday was until the day before," Ryan protested.

"So not the point. We'd only been going out for about a month when my birthday rolled around and I didn't want you to feel obligated to get me anything."

"See, the point that sentence just made was that we were in fact going out so I should have been aware of your birthday."

"And I should have been aware of yours," Taylor smiled smugly.

"She's got you there," Seth said.

"Shut up."

"Okay," Taylor lay on her stomach and rested her chin on Ryan's shoulder, her arm dangling over his other one. "If you don't want us to make a big deal about this, we won't, okay?"

"Really," Ryan leaned his head back against her shoulder, relaxing.

"Really," Taylor nodded. "We can do something really quiet, like dinner with Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, and Summer."

"Works for me," Seth said.

"But, you are getting a present of some kind, so don't even think of telling me you don't want anything," Taylor said.

"Deal," Ryan turned his head towards her and smiled. "Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"Get lost," he told him before sliding a hand into his girlfriend's hair and kissing her.

"I'm gone," Seth made a fast exit.

Taylor giggled against Ryan's lips.

"That was easy," Ryan said.

"Well, if you go by Summer, Seth is pretty easy."

"What about you," he said turning so he could get on the bed as well.

"I'm hard."

"That makes two of us," he kidded.

"Ryan," Taylor groaned pushing him away.

"Sorry. Bad joke," he put his forehead against hers as they knelt in the center of his bed.

"It's okay. I know I have to be driving you crazy," she put her arms around his neck.

"You're not," he told her.

"Really? 'Cause I'm thinking a guy who's been doing it since he was thirteen has to be getting a little frustrated with the virgin."

"Not when he loves her," Ryan said quietly, staring straight in her eyes.

Taylor stared at him for a moment before she smiled, "Really?"

"Really. I love you, Taylor."

Taylor let out a breath with the smile that spread across her face, "I love you, too."

Ryan kissed her and just as she was shifting her legs to lie down Sandy's voice called down to them from the main house.

"Kids, dinner!"

Ryan lifted his head and smiled, "Of course."

Taylor giggled. "We'll be right there Sandy," she called.

"No," Ryan groaned.

"Later, okay? You, me, and the beach," Taylor said as she started to get off the bed.

Ryan grabbed her wrist and kissed her once more before they both got off of the bed and headed into the house for dinner.


	25. Chapter 25

Quick post. Thanks to everyone who replied and ilyawah- UPDATE!

* * *

Taylor knocked on the door to the pool house and then opened it up when she heard a mumbled 'come in'.

"Hey," she said shutting the door behind her.

"Hey," he sat up straighter in bed and smiled at her. "You're early. Dinner's not for a few more hours."

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about something we could do after dinner," Taylor took a seat on the bed next to him.

"Yeah? You want to do something besides hang out with Seth and Summer?"

Taylor nodded, "Yeah. Um, Ryan I love you."

"I know that. I love you, too."

"Good, so we're agreed. We love each other."

"Taylor, are you alright?"

"I'm nervous."

"I see that," Ryan nodded to Taylor's hands, which were currently moving of their own volition.

"Oh," Taylor said as she got up from the bed. "Okay, this isn't easy to say because I'm half afraid that you'll laugh at me."

"Taylor?"

"Okay, here it is. I think you and I should have sex tonight." Taylor said.

Ryan stared at her.

"You're not saying anything. Great. So, this idea obviously repulses you. I'm gonna go and we can just forget that I said anything," Taylor said turning and starting to walk towards the door.

Ryan had never moved so fast in his life. He snagged Taylor around her waist and pulled her back against him.

"Are you sure," he whispered in her ear.

Taylor relaxed into him and nodded her head, "Yes."

"Because you can't take it back, Taylor," he said.

Taylor turned in his arms to look at him, resting her palms on his chest, "I don't want to. I don't want to take back what I said and tomorrow morning, I'm not going to be sorry for what we do tonight."

"We don't have to do it tonight," Ryan said seriously. "I didn't tell you I love you so you'd sleep with me."

Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her forehead against his, "If I thought for a second that you did, I wouldn't be standing here right now and you wouldn't still be walking upright."

Ryan had to smile. He had no doubt Taylor meant what she said but he still wanted her to be sure of what they were about to do; what _she_ was about to do.

"I lost my virginity in a heartbeat," Ryan started.

Taylor covered his mouth with her hand, smiling, "I don't need, or particularly want, the details and no matter how many times you ask, my answer's not changing. I am sure that I want this to happen and I more than sure that I want it to happen with you."

"Taylor," Ryan started one more time.

"Are you trying to talk me out of it?"

"No," Ryan shook his head. "I just want you to be sure."

"I am, I promise."

"Okay."

"Okay," Taylor tilted her head and gave him a kiss.

"We can't do it tonight," Ryan said when they broke for air.

"Why not," Taylor frowned.

"We have to get up and go to school tomorrow," Ryan said. "That's not exactly what I want our first morning together to be like. I also don't want you sneaking out of here in the middle of the night so we don't get caught tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, not doing it tonight is probably a good idea because before we do, I need to talk to Kirsten," Taylor admitted.

Ryan lifted his forehead from hers, "What?"

"The morning we were in here with the door locked and Seth had Anna in his room, I promised her that when you and I got to the point where sex was coming into play I'd talk to her before we did anything. So, you know, be prepared."

"For?"

"The talk Sandy's going to want to have with you when Kirsten goes to him and tells him that you and I are getting to the point where sex is going to happen between us."

"Do you have to tell her?"

"Ryan, I promised and," Taylor's face wrinkled in thought, "she raised me. She was there when I needed a mom. I can't break my word to her."

Ryan pushed a few strands of her hair from her face, "Yeah I kinda figured that would be your answer."

"I want you to understand something though, and I'll make this clear to her too. I am not asking her permission. I am just telling her what we've been talking about and that it's going to happen soon."

"Soon-ish," Ryan amended. "We're not rushing this and right now you are way too nervous about it for it to be very soon."

"Has anyone ever told you how wonderful you are?"

"Yeah but I don't listen to them. I don't really want to be too conceited."

Taylor giggled and gave him a kiss.

OCOCOCOCOCOCOC

"You okay," Taylor whispered in Ryan's ear. He'd been acting a little strange all evening.

"Yeah," Ryan nodded, putting an arm around her as they sat on the couch in the living room. Sandy had chased them out of the kitchen, saying that the birthday boy and his girl didn't do dishes tonight.

"Ryan," Taylor gave him a look.

"My mom called today," he admitted quietly.

"Dawn called? When?"

"It was after you went home to get dressed. I really wasn't expecting it," Ryan said quietly.

"How'd she sound?"

"Sober, surprisingly," Ryan said.

Taylor put a hand on his knee and snuggled in a little closer to him, putting her head on his shoulder as he moved his arm so that the crook of his elbow rested on her neck.

"I'm sorry she's not here," Taylor said.

"I'm not," Ryan returned. "I was six the last time we really celebrated my birthday. Tonight was a lot nicer than they normally are, even with Kirsten staring at me all night."

Taylor giggled. "Sorry about that. I told her before I went home that you and I were considering having sex and I guess it weirded her out a little."

"You think," Ryan asked sarcastically picking up one of Taylor's hands and holding it in his. "Did I thank you for my birthday gift?"

"Yes," Taylor nodded.

Taylor had gotten him a book on architecture from around the world and some architecture plans in frames. He'd been touched she'd remembered one of their first conversations. They hadn't even been going out then but she'd remembered him talking about his long ago dream of being an architect.

"Maybe now it doesn't have to be a dream," she said quietly, looking up at him.

"How do you do that," he asked.

"Do what," she looked at him in confusion.

"Read my mind like that," he clarified. "I was just thinking of when I told you that I used to think of being an architect and I was just getting to the point where I was thinking that it didn't have to be a dream and you said it for me."

"I'm very, very good at reading people especially when I love them," she smiled.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah," she nodded. "I've been able to read Seth's mind for _years_."

"Good to know," Ryan nodded.

"He hates it," Taylor giggled. "He pouts at me whenever I do it."

"Are you going home tonight?"

"I don't have to, but if I don't, I may have to sleep in Seth's room. After our talk this afternoon I think Kirsten may get twitchy if I try to sleep in your room no matter how much I assured her that it wasn't going to happen tonight."

"Right," Ryan nodded.

"But, I would love to fall asleep with you tonight," she snuggled further into him, closing her eyes, pretending that they were in the pool house.

"Think if we fall asleep like this, Kirsten will leave us alone," he asked, putting their hands on his chest above his heart.

"Maybe," she said.

Ryan smiled before he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes too.

A few moments later they were both sound asleep and when Seth and Summer came in to see what they were doing Seth made a face while Summer smiled and grabbed a blanket. She put it over them and tugged Seth out of the room, shutting off the lights on the way out.

They told Sandy and Kirsten what had happened and while Kirsten wanted to wake them, Sandy convinced her that they'd be okay and that if she was really worried they could leave the door open to appease her because Sandy had faith in Ryan and he doubted that his foster son would go at it with his girlfriend on the couch in the middle of the night where anyone could walk in on them. He wasn't disrespectful and besides all of that, Ryan loved Taylor.

He'd want to make her first time as memorable as possible.


	26. Chapter 26

OKay so here you go- just a little buddy action with my core four. Sorry it took so long, ORy and I have been adlibbing lines for IWBT which got an amazing response due I'm sure in now small part to ORy's threat. She threatened to stalk me if I didn't continue the story. Enjoy and reply

* * *

"I'd like to add that I have my father's gun and a scorching case of herpes."

"Ferris Bueller's Day Off. You can't fight in here. This is the War Room."

"Dr. Strangelove or: How I Stopped Worrying and Learned to Love the Bomb," Taylor smiled at Seth. The two were walking down the beach on a Saturday afternoon. "I'm glad we're doing this."

"That's not a line from a movie," Seth frowned.

"Sorry. I forgot to call a time out. Time out," Taylor said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm glad we're doing this. It's been a while since it was just the two of us. I mean, I love Ryan and I know you do too-hopefully in a different way-but I miss it just being the two of us sometimes."

"There are rare occasions that I miss it being just the two of us, too," Seth admitted with a smile.

"Well, of course the occasions are rare. You finally got the girl," Taylor teased. "I told you that you would, didn't I?"

"You once said the only thing I'd lay was a rug."

"I never said that. That my friend, was a line from Rock and Roll High School, which I'm still having trouble believing I actually watched."

"You're right. I think what you said was that if she didn't go out with me by junior year by choice, you'd pay her to go out with me."

"I would never have paid her to go out with you, Seth," Taylor shook her head. "Blackmail might have played a part but never bribery."

"Thanks T," Seth said.

"No problem. Hey," she turned to him. "In case I forget to tell you later-I had a really good time tonight."

Seth leaned forward with a smile, "Pretty Woman."

"Aw man," Taylor smiled as she and Seth continued their walk down the beach. "I can't believe you got that."

"You made me watch that movie how many times? There was a time I think I could've repeated it verbatim."

Taylor smiled, "Okay, your turn."

"Manure! I hate manure!"

"Back to the Future II," Taylor said. "We so have to watch all of them again sometime soon. We haven't watched them all in one shot in a long time."

"We can con Ryan and Summer into watching them with us."

"Ryan wouldn't be that hard to convince. As long as we don't make him watch animae we're good."

"Summer, however, we might have to tie to a chair to make her watch all three of them in one sitting," Seth said.

"And that little scenario has nothing to do with that whole S&M fantasy fetish you have right?"

"How did you-"

"You and Ryan really need to start closing the door when you're in the pool house talking about your weird male fantasies."

"Oh man," Seth groaned. "You're not gonna tell Summer, right?"

Taylor walked ahead of him with a smile on her face.

"Taylor? Right?"

"We'll see," she said with a glance over her shoulder. "C'mon, let's get something to eat, I'm thirsty."

Seth frowned for a moment and then smiled, "The Thin Man Returns."

Taylor nodded as she and Seth continued their walk.

OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOC

"Hey Chino," Summer said as she came into the pool house and plopped herself down on the bed, much like her step-sister usually did.

Ryan looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow at the brunette girl currently lying on his bed.

"Seth's not here."

"I know. He and Taylor are doing the best friend only thing today. It's not fair. She's had him to herself for the last eight years. You'd think she'd welcome the break she gets by him having a girlfriend and her having a boyfriend. But _no_," Summer rolled her eyes. "She called dibs on him today and said I could have him back when she got sick of him. She used to live in this house for weeks on end without me seeing her at home. It could be days before she gets sick of him. I cannot go days without seeing Cohen."

Ryan suppressed a smile.

"Oh, you think this is funny? How often did you see Taylor before you and she started going out? Didn't she usually hide out in Cohen's bedroom? You're in the same boat I am my friend."

"Difference being, you have to go home at night and I'm already home," Ryan said. "That means I have a better chance of seeing my girlfriend than you have of seeing your boyfriend even if she does sleep in Seth's room."

"This is not fair," Summer pouted. "Can't we be best friends the way they are? I could sleep in here and that way I'd have a better shot at seeing Cohen."

"We wouldn't make good best friends, Roberts."

"Why not? Alcoholic parents or step parents, weird taste in significant others," Summer started to tick off their similarities on her fingertips. "Not to mention we both have some kind of crazy love for Cohen and Taylor respectively. Of course I'm hoping my love for Cohen is different than your love for Cohen and right about now you're hoping that my love for Taylor is different than your love for Taylor."

"Little bit, yeah," Ryan nodded.

"No worries Atwood," Summer smiled, as she propped herself up on her elbows. "The only one I want to get naked with is Cohen."

"And I'm probably never going to want to eat again. Thanks Roberts," Ryan made a face.

"No problem," Summer smiled as she let herself rest on her back again. "So what about you and Taylor?"

"What about me and Taylor?"

"Have you two gotten naked yet?"

"None of your business," Ryan said.

"That's a no," Summer smiled. "I know you've talked about it."

"How do you know that?"

"We're girls. When we know we can trust the other, we tend to tell each other everything."

"Really," Ryan asked. "Do you talk to anyone else about what you and Taylor talk about?"

"Real subtle, Atwood," Summer said with a pointed look at him. "But to answer your question, no, I do not talk to Marissa about what Taylor and I talk about. As a matter of fact, I haven't talked to Marissa in a very long time. Having her insult your boyfriend and his best friend, who also happens to be your step-sister, will do that to a friendship." Summer stared at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry," Ryan said quietly.

Summer looked over at him, "Why?"

"Because she's your best friend and I kind of feel like I'm responsible for you losing that."

"You're not. The only people responsible for Marissa and me are Marissa and me."

"I'm still sorry."

"You're too good at feeling guilty, Atwood. You should work on that."

"I'll do my best," Ryan smirked at her.


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys, sorry this took so long. Work and real life and other writing obligations have kept me a little busy. But I give you the next chapter in the OC. Enjoy reply and love!

OCOCOCOCOCOC

Taylor frowned at her reflection. When in God's name had she bought this dress and why? Gray was so not her color. She slipped it off and threw it on the bed with all of her other rejects before she put her robe back on and went back into her closet.

"Taylor?"

"Closet," she called as she went through her dresses with a frown. Nothing; there was absolutely nothing she wanted to wear.

"Hey," Ryan said from the doorway of her closet.

She looked up, "Hey."

"You look frustrated."

"I can't find anything to wear tonight."

"Well, see that's a sign that we shouldn't go. You should put on those pajamas you like, I'll pick out a movie, and we can stay up here all night with the lights out and the door shut and locked while Summer goes to the party with Seth and Sandy and Kirsten."

Taylor smiled as she walked over to him, put her arms around his neck, and leaned close as if she was going to kiss him. Just before she got to his mouth she whispered, "Nice try," and pulled away to walk around him and out of the closet.

"Tease."

"You love it," she returned as he came up behind her by the foot of the bed, where she was currently frowning at all of the clothes she had spread out over it. She was a little surprised when his arms slid around her waist but she still relaxed against him. "What's wrong," she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first you try to get me to stay home tonight, knowing that if we even _tried_ to skip the party, Kirsten would kill and then ground us both."

"I'm still not clear on how she can ground _you_," Ryan said, releasing her and sitting on her bed in front of her after clearing a small space.

"I practically live in her house and in every way that counts she and Sandy are my parents." She gave him a look, "Stop trying to change the subject. Then you put your arms around me from behind."

"Is touching you a problem?"

"Never," Taylor put her hands on his shoulders. "But you only hold me from behind when one of us is kind of worried or upset about something. "What's up, Ryan?"

"I just don't wanna go to this thing tonight," he said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because everyone in Newport is going to be there."

"And that's a problem because? Well, besides the obvious."

"Everyone in Newport includes Jimmie Cooper and his daughter. I just don't want to deal with her and her crap."

"She can't hurt us if we don't let her."

"It's not 'us' I'm worried about her hurting."

"Ryan, we-"

"Yes, we do. We know it was her. We just can't prove it was her."

Taylor sighed and picked up one of his hands, "We won't stay long, okay? We'll put in an appearance and then disappear for the evening."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Taylor nodded. "I don't really like these parties either."

"See," Ryan slid his arms around her, "this is why we're perfect for each other."

"Is it really?"

"Oh yeah."

"Good to know," Taylor smiled. This time she kissed Ryan.

OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOC

Ryan was bored. Seth had gone to get a drink and Summer had dragged Taylor to the ladies' room. What was it about girls going to the bathroom together? You didn't see guys doing that unless they were planning on do it and there was a road he didn't want to go down. He looked up when he felt someone standing in front of him. He directed his gaze back down immediately after registering who was in front of him.

"Hi Ryan," Marissa smiled at him.

"Hi," Ryan barely looked up but Marissa still sat down across from him.

"You look bored."

"Maybe you're confusing this with one of our dates."

Marissa pouted at him, "Were we really so bad together Ryan? I seem to recall us having some fun."

"It's not fun to be used to piss of your date's mother."

"That's not the only reason I dated you."

"It's not fun to be treated like a performing dog, either."

"Maybe I can return the favor," Marissa smiled at him. "I could perform for you if you'd like."

"Thank you, no."

"It could be fun."

"Fun?" Ryan snorted. "Your kind of fun I don't need."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That I remember more fights than fun," Ryan glared, wishing he had proof about the Rohypnol so he could throw _that_ in her face. "It's not a lot of fun to be dating someone who hates your best friend, and sees you as a way to piss off her mother. Besides boozy skanks just don't do it for me."

"And virginal little prisses who won't give it up do? C'mon Ryan you must be dying," Marissa said with a malicious grin.

"Go away Marissa."

"Did I hit a nerve?"

"No."

"I think I did." Marissa wet her lips and lowered her voice, "I think you're just _aching_ for a little TLC." Marissa got up from the table and walked behind him. She bent down close to his ear, "When you get tired of dating Mary, let me know. We'll have some fun."

"Don't hold your breath," Ryan said. "I'd hate to have you end up in the hospital and be the focus of even more sympathy."

"I knew you liked that candy striper outfit," she said walking away.

"What'd Vampira want," Seth said as he sat down across from Ryan.

"To resurrect something that never should've happened in the first place," Ryan said. "What took you so long?"

"Got trapped by Grandpa," Seth shrugged. "Do you know he's here with Julie Cooper?"

"Hope he's had his shots," Ryan smirked.

"Okay, ew," Summer said as she and Taylor came back to the table. "That's not a very nice thing to say Ryan."

"Sorry," he said as Summer and Taylor sat back down.

"You okay," Taylor asked.

"Yeah. Just had a visit from someone I don't want to think about or talk about or see ever again."

"Fun," his girlfriend said. "So, we've been here an hour and half and Kirsten has seen us. We've eaten and I got you to dance. I think we've fulfilled our obligation if you want to go."

"God, yes, please," Ryan said, taking her hand. "You two coming?"

"No, we're gonna stay," Summer said. "I'm hoping for a floor show from Holly's mom and Jess' dad."

"That'll be fun," Seth said, nodding. "See you two later."

"Bye," Taylor said as she and Ryan got up and made their escape.

Seth looked over at his girlfriend, "So, how long do you think we should give them?"

"Ten minutes. They'll be on their way to your house where they'll go in the pool house. That way we can go to my house. The step monster is in Cabo and Dad's working tonight."

"Great," Seth smiled at Summer kissed him.

OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOC

"So, what'd Marissa say to you," Taylor said as she sat on Ryan's bed while he closed the shades.

He turned around, "How do you know about that?"

"I spotted her as I was leaving the bathroom."

"I'm assuming Summer didn't otherwise Marissa would be nursing something that was slowly turning black and blue right now."

Taylor smiled as she took off her heels and reclined on his bed, head on the pillows and hair spreading around her. She looked at him with a smile, "So?"

"What?"

"What'd she say?"

"Just more of her garbage," Ryan said taking off his jacket and slinging it over the chair as he toed off his shoes and laid down next to her.

"You're not going to tell me?"

"It's not important."

"Okay."

"That's all you're going to say?"

"If you say it's not important, it's not. I trust you."

Ryan felt warm at her words and smiled back at her, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"I don't think anyone's ever said that to me before and meant it the way you do."

"It comes along with the whole 'I love you' thing," Taylor said to him.

Ryan pulled her into his arms, "I love you, too."

OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOC

Marissa backed away from the doors with her teeth clenched. She'd seen Ryan and Taylor leave, figuring Taylor had wanted to go home and sleep, which would leave Ryan all by himself. She'd never thought that they'd be in there together. Maybe she was wrong about Taylor giving it up.

A giggle from inside made her eyes narrow.

Little bitch.


	28. Chapter 28

Okay I am _really_ sorry this took so long, I just couldn't make myself write it. It might have something to do with the lameness of OTH right now. Oh well at least Carrie's deader than a doornail. :) Enjoy!

* * *

"Brooke!"

"Taylor!"

The girls collided in a hug as Summer and Peyton both stood to the back of their respective friend/sister and gave each other a wave.

"I thought you'd never get here," Taylor smiled at her cousin.

"Believe me, with the delay and then the unscheduled landing in Utah because of that guy's heart attack, I was starting to think we wouldn't get here either," Brooke rolled her eyes. "Hi Summer."

The smaller brunette hugged Brooke while Taylor hugged Peyton.

"Good to see you, Brooke," Summer smiled. "I'm glad you both made it."

"It was a challenge getting Goldilocks on the plane and away from Nathan for the _entire_ summer but I managed to do it."

"So, what'd she use Peyton? Bribery, blackmail?"

"Guilt. "

"Guilt?"

"Yes. 'We're best friends. We can't go three whole months without seeing each other'," Peyton said in a near perfect Brooke whine.

Brooke stuck her tongue out at Peyton as the four girls walked through the airport.

OCOCOCOCOCOC

"So, tell me what's going on," Brooke said as she and Taylor got Brooke settled in one room while Summer was helping Peyton make one of the guest rooms Peyton friendly.

"With what," Taylor said as she sat down on Brooke's newly made bed.

"You, Ryan, and the sex you guys either have or haven't had and if you have had it why haven't you told me yet and if you haven't, are you sure he's not gay," Brooke rambled on.

"Was that English?"

"Taylor," Brooke groaned.

"Okay, no, we haven't yet."

Brooke sighed, "And so I ask, are you sure he's not gay?"

"Positive, thanks," Taylor rolled her eyes. "He says he'll wait until I'm ready which I'm guessing means that my hands finally stop doing that fluttering thing whenever we talk about it."

"Okay, well that's sweet of him."

"Yes it is and kissing him is _amazing_ but honestly I'm ready for a little bit more action."

"You _are_ a Delaney. God love you," Brooke smiled.

Taylor giggled.

"So, have you come close?"

"Once or twice," Taylor admitted. "One time I went over there to study and we got a little heated but I stopped us."

"You stopped you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because my underwear was horrible and not the ones I wanted him to remember when he looked at me."

Now it was Brooke's turn to giggle. "Can I ask?"

"They were the ones with the purple polka dots that you made fun of me for buying last summer."

"Yeah I can see where you wouldn't want him to know about those."

Taylor frowned at her, "And then the other night we were in the pool house after a Newport Group party and we got a little closer."

"How much closer?"

OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOC

"You sure you want the answer to that question," Ryan raised an eyebrow at Seth.

Seth considered and then nodded, "Yeah. If I'm going to help in any way I should have all the details."

"My shirt was off and I was working on the zipper of her dress," Ryan admitted quietly. He wasn't one hundred percent comfortable sharing these details with Seth even if they were brothers because before they were brothers and before Ryan started going out with Taylor, it had been Seth and Taylor: The Two of Them against the World.

"And then?"

"The phone rang," Ryan said. "It was the ringer Taylor put on my phone and assigned to Kirsten."

"Aha," Seth nodded. "And what did The Kirsten want?"

"She wanted to know where the four of us had disappeared to because contrary to Summer's claim you two left right after we did."

"Sorry," Seth shrugged. "We wanted to be alone and we knew you did too so we lied to accomplish our goals. It turned out okay, didn't it?"

"Yes, but the interruption was kind of annoying."

"I can imagine."

"No, you can't. You and Summer don't get interrupted by your mother," Ryan frowned.

"Well, now that it's summer there's two more people around to interrupt."

Ryan groaned and put his head in his hands.

"I'm not being very comforting, am I?"

Ryan looked up at him, "Not in the least."

"Sorry," Seth shrugged. "Maybe what you should do is declare a date night for you and Taylor. Summer and I can entertain Brooke and Peyton one night a week and then that way you two can be alone at least once a week."

"While I appreciate the gesture, I don't want just one night a week alone with my girlfriend for the next three months."

"Then how about twenty-four hours alone with your girlfriend once a week for three months?"

"What?"

"Summer and I can take Brooke and Peyton off Taylor's hands for twenty-four hours once a week all summer long and you two can have each other to yourselves. What do you say to that?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I've been having sex and you haven't. I'm feeling magnanimous."

Ryan had to smile at that. "Thank you."

"Anytime my brother," Seth grinned.

OCOCOCOCOC

"Twenty-four hours once a week," Brooke frowned at Seth once he was done explaining the idea to the girls in his life.

"Yes."

"And whose brilliant idea was this?"

"Mine," Seth admitted.

"I think it's a great idea."

"You would. You're the one who benefits the most from it."

"It's once a week Brooke," Peyton said. "Not to mention it'd probably be a good idea to get away from each other once a week so you two don't kill each other. It's not unlike the days where you'd hang out with Bevin and Taylor would come over to my house for the day."

"Yeah, but that only lasted a few hours. We're talking twenty-four whole hours that you will be spending with someone who isn't me."

"And someone who isn't a female," Taylor added. "Is that why you're upset? Because Ryan's a boy and he's my boyfriend and I want to spend some alone time with him?"

"Maybe a little," Brooke admitted quietly.

"Brooke, you're the one who keeps telling me I should try and get closer to having sex with Ryan. I think spending some alone time might do the trick."

"Do I have to hear this," Seth asked.

"Yes, because technically this was _your_ idea," Summer told him.

"I'll miss you."

"Sweetie, it's once a week for twenty-four hours and how about for twenty four hours after that, I don't see, talk to, or even think about Ryan?"

"I like that idea," Brooke smiled.

"I thought you might."

"Okay, I guess it's okay. Anything to get you laid," Brooke teased.

"And I'm out of here," Seth said. "This conversation is way too uncomfortable for words at this point."

"Wait, I'll go with you," Taylor said getting off of her bed. "I want to tell Ryan that Brooke agreed to the plan and what the stipulation is."

"And you have to agree on a day."

"Good point. Maybe we should make it Sunday. Brooke tends to sleep all day."

"That's only because most Saturdays we were at some rager one of the guys threw."

"Well Summer's our expert on ragers here in the OC. Talk to her," Taylor said following Seth out the door.

OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOC

"So, I get you to myself for twenty-fours every week?"

"Yes, but there is a flip side. For twenty-four hours after that, we don't see, talk to, or think about each other."

Ryan nodded, "I am willing to do that as long as the twenty-four hours I do get you for are uninterrupted."

"I think that can be arranged."

"Good answer."

"I was kind of proud of it."

"So Sunday?"

"Sunday," Taylor nodded. "But, for now, guess who's home from their honeymoon?"

"I don't _wanna_ have dinner with Cal and Julie," Ryan whined.

"Too bad," Taylor said, pulling him off of the bed.

"They're gonna bring Marissa."

"Seth called Summer and she's bringing Brooke and Peyton so you'll have all of us to provide a buffer between you and the Evil One. If she gets annoying, Summer can give her a free nose job and then Neil can fix it."

"Now there's a reason to go to dinner."

"I thought you'd like it.


	29. Chapter 29

"We have to find a decent concert to go to this summer," Peyton said.

"Decent by your standards or ours? 'Cause if you're going to go see some whiny rocker, you can take Seth and the rest of us will go do something normal," Brooke said.

"And why is bitch being a Brooke," Taylor said.

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"And I thought Seth was immature." Peyton mumbled.

"Brooke, what's wrong?"

"Tomorrow's Sunday," Brooke said.

"Oh boy," Taylor rolled her eyes. "It's twenty-four hours. I leave at midnight and I come home at midnight. It's no big deal."

"No big deal?" Brooke huffed out her breath and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't believe you."

"It's one day that I don't spend with you a week. The other six days I will be with you, okay? You can drag me shopping and to the beach and I will listen to you whine about your sunburn without complaint. One day a week I spend totally with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend. Feh. Who needs 'em? I don't like him."

"You said you did. You said you were happy for me."

"Oh, I am. I am, I just want to spend more time with my favorite cousin."

"Aw Honey, I'm sorry. But it's just one day a week."

"I know," Brooke said. "But I'll miss you."

"You'll have plenty of fun with Peyton and Summer and Seth. You guys can torment Seth by making him hold your shopping bags."

"That sounds fun. Payback for all that whiny music he makes us listen to."

"That's not whiny, that's good stuff."

"If you say so, Peyton."

Taylor looked at the clock when there was a knock on the door, "Come in Ryan."

Ryan poked his head in, "Hey."

"It's only," Brooke looked at the clock and frowned, "twelve oh-one."

"Came over to see if Taylor wanted to sleep in the pool house with me tonight."

"What did Sandy and Kirsten say?"

He reddened a little. "I got the safe sex or no sex lecture."

"God, Sandy and Kirsten are good parents," Peyton said. "Dad has never given me that lecture."

"Larry probably still thinks you're a virgin," Taylor said as she put together a bag of clothes. "If he only knew what you and Nathan did together."

"See you tomorrow, Taylor."

"Bye."

Ryan and Taylor shut the door behind them as they left. Ryan took Taylor's bag and put an arm around her.

"So, safe sex or no sex," Taylor asked.

"Don't remind me."

"Bad?"

"Sandy's a lawyer. He could've gone on for hours. And Kirsten kept giving me dark looks."

"Poor baby." Taylor giggled.

"They just want to make sure I don't ruin you."

"Interesting thought," Taylor smiled.

"Very funny."

"So, how was dinner the other night? Sorry I had to leave early."

"I wish I could've left early. I said something snide to Marissa and Cal laid into me and then Kirsten laid into him."

"That's Kirsten for you. No one picks on her family, not even her family."

"I must be getting used to you."

"What makes you say that?"

"I understood what you said."

Taylor smiled at him as they paused by the in the hall by the front door. She looked over Ryan's shoulder and then back at him, "Are there any lights on behind me?"

Ryan looked and shook his head, "No. Everything's dark."

"Good," Taylor said pulling Ryan to her by the front of his shirt, sliding her arms around his neck and kissing him.

He kissed her back, pulling her so close there was no space left between their bodies.

When she pulled back she smiled and rested her forehead against his, "So, safe sex tonight?"

"Well, if you insist...."

"Ryan, I'm serious."

Ryan pulled back and studied her face, "You are serious."

She nodded and held up her hands, "See? No fluttering."

"Can you wait a week?"

"Why?"

"Because, I don't want to just take you back to the pool house and go at it. I want it to be something you remember."

"Why wouldn't I remember tonight?"

"I don't have any candles or anything to make it special."

"Why do we need candles to make it special?" He muttered something under his breath, turning red. "What?"

"I don't have any condoms."

"That's a problem," Taylor nodded. "Okay, we wait."

"Thank you," Ryan slid an arm around her waist as they left the Roberts'.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Really," Brooke raised an eyebrow at Taylor. "Why didn't you say anything yesterday?"

"Because of the twenty-four hour rule," Taylor smiled.

"Not fair," Brooke pouted.

"Hey, it's the rule."

"Still not fair. Anyway, when?"

"I think this Sunday."

"Nervous?"

"A little," Taylor admitted. "He's got a lot of experience and I don't have any."

"Yeah, but I'm willing to bet all of the experience he has means nothing because this time he's in love."

"He could have been in love before. You've never seen his old girlfriend."

"But we both know he's in love with you right now and you're in love with him."

Taylor nodded, "I really am. It feels so amazing Brooke."

Brooke smiled, "Good. You deserve it."

"Yeah, well so do you."

"I'm not really interested in finding it."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to turn into my parents."

"Oh Brookie, you are _nothing_ like Victoria."

"Well, I don't have the greatest example of marriage to follow after so it might happen whether I want it to or not."

"I guess I got lucky there. I always had Sandy and Kirsten as a model for how parents and a marriage should be when my mother's attempts fell short."

Brooke smiled a little and then frowned as something crossed her mind, "Does Ryan know?"

"No," Taylor shook her head.

"Tay_lor_!"

"I know, I know," Taylor groaned. "I keep trying to tell him but I can't get the words to come out and more than that, I don't want him to think I'm defective."

"You are _not_ defective."

"Yeah well try telling most of the student body at Harbor that."

Brooke gave Taylor a hug, "I kinda love you, you know that?"

"I know. I love you, too."

"And Ryan loves you and he would _not_ think you're defective. I think he'd be a little more careful-"

"That's something I don't want either. I just want to be normal with him."

Brooke blew out a sigh and nodded, "Okay. I won't say another word until you want to tell him."

"Thanks B."

"C'mon," Brooke stood up. "Let's go find Peyton and Summer and hit the mall. You need some lingerie."

"I do?"

"Oh totally. You need something that'll knock Atwood's socks off."

Taylor giggled as she let Brooke pull her off the bed and towards the door.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey man," Seth came into the pool house to see Ryan reading. "What's up?"

"Not much," the blonde put his book aside. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Summer."

"Brooke absconded with her, Peyton, and Taylor for the afternoon," Seth said as he made himself comfortable. "She took them to the mall. Something about finding the right thing for Taylor to wear. You two have some kind of hot date coming up?"

"Something like that," Ryan avoided eye contact.

"Well, it's good to know you're making good use of the time you two have together this summer. Time that you owe to me," Seth smiled.

"You want something."

"I need a distraction because I'm not getting any time alone with _my_ girlfriend."

Ryan laughed.

"It's not funny. I might as well go sailing for the rest of the summer or something because until Brooke and Peyton go back to Tree Hill, I am not going to be getting any alone time with Summer."

"Sorry man," Ryan said.

"I'm sure you are," Seth frowned.

"C'mon, let's go play GTA."

"Seriously?"

"I'm feeling magnanimous," Ryan gave him a smile as they walked towards the house.


	30. Chapter 30

read and enjoy. ORy, all my thanks goes to you.

=c=c=c=c=c=

"Would you stop smiling," Brooke said.

Taylor lifted her head to frown at her cousin, "Why? I'm enjoying my good mood."

"I know you're enjoying your good mood but I know why you're in a good mood and since I have no reason to be in a good mood I am not enjoying your good mood."

"Was that English," Summer asked.

"Brooke, leave her alone," Peyton said. "She's excited."

"And nervous," Taylor amended. "Were you nervous the first time you and Nathan did it?"

"Oh yeah," Peyton nodded. "Mainly "cause I knew he'd been with other girls."

"Yeah so has Ryan," Taylor frowned at the ceiling.

"That's where being virgins with each other comes in handy," Summer smiled. "We might have been awkward and stumbling with each other but neither of us knew any better and we got to get better at it together."

"I should have practiced on Seth," Taylor said suddenly.

"What," Summer looked outraged.

"Maybe then I'd have a better idea of what I was going to be doing."

"Okay first of all, no," Summer said. "Second of all, so what if you're a little awkward about sex at first? I'm sure Ryan was bad at it when he lost his virginity."

"Somehow I just can't picture that happening," Taylor said quietly.

"What are you afraid of," Brooke asked.

"That somehow, he'll be disappointed."

"Taylor, this is not some kind of exam you're taking," Peyton said, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Seriously Townsend, he's not going to be judging you."

"Yeah, he's going to be enjoying you," Brooke said, a mischievous smile making its way across her lips. "And you're going to be enjoying him."

"Brooke! Don't say things like that," Taylor said. "I don't want my cousin thinking about me having sex. It's creepy."

Brooke giggled as she lay down next to Taylor and joined her in staring at the ceiling. Peyton and Summer looked at each other and joined them.

"So did you decide which nightgown you're going to wear," Summer asked.

"Yeah. The red one with the black lace," Taylor smiled. "I know it's probably more appropriate for Valentine's Day but-"

"You look hot in red and you want to look hot for Ryan," Peyton finished. "Condoms?"

"He's getting them."

"Does Seth know that you plan to give it up to his brother this Sunday," Brooke asked.

"I didn't tell him. Summer?"

"I learned a long time ago not to mention your name and sex in the same sentence unless I wanted to see Cohen's Kermit impression."

"What?"

"He gets really green whenever Taylor's name and sex are mentioned in close proximity. It's a little strange."

"He's been like that ever since we all hit puberty," Brooke giggled. "You should've seen the look he'd get on his face when some jock who tormented him would give P. Sawyer, T, or me the eye."

"I remember when that guy Chip Saunders hit on you Brooke," Peyton smiled. "You told him to go back to his friends, laugh off the rejection you gave him, get wasted, go home, and make nice with his hand."

"You also said not to be thinking of you when he did because even his fantasy of you wasn't interested," Taylor smiled. "That was good."

"He called me a frigid bitch," Brooke remembered.

"And I threw my soda in his face," Taylor smiled.

"After I stomped on his foot," Peyton recalled.

"Remind me never to cross the three of you."

Taylor held up her hands, which were curled into fists, "Hoes over bros."

Brooke and Peyton each hit one of them with their hands as they said, "Buds over studs."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So, you and Taylor doing anything special this Sunday," Seth asked his brother as they played Grand Theft Auto.

Ryan's pixilated vehicle rammed into a wall.

"Something I said? You're usually better at this game and we won't go into why."

"No and not funny," Ryan mumbled, ducking his head as he felt his face start to heat up. "Wanna go again?"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," Ryan said.

"You're lying," Seth said bluntly. "You wanna know how I know you're lying? Because you're a bad liar."

"Noted," Ryan said quietly.

"C'mon Ryan, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Ryan said as he got up from his seat.

"Oh Moses," Seth said suddenly, making Ryan stop in his tracks on his way to the kitchen. "You're going to do that thing I never want to think about Taylor doing, aren't you?"

Ryan didn't say anything and he didn't move a muscle.

"God, why did I ask," Seth groaned. "I need to go find Summer and have sex enough times to get the image of you and Taylor doing _that_ out of my head."

"See you in a few days," Ryan said as his brother hustled past him and out the door before Ryan went out to the pool house. He had just settled himself on his bed with a book when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Hi. Guess what just happened?"_

"Seth came in and dragged Summer out of your room and into hers, locking the door on his way."

"_What's going on?"_

"I was a little distracted today and he wanted to know why. I wouldn't answer him and he put the pieces together."

"_The pieces being that the only thing you two don't talk about is you and me getting physical with each other."_

"Exactly," Ryan said. "So, did he interrupt anything?"

"_Just a final decision in what to wear on Sunday," _Taylor told him.

"What did you decide?"

"_You'll see on Sunday night. I'll be over at midnight, okay?"_

"I will be waiting."

"_Bye."_

"Bye," Ryan said before hanging up the phone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Taylor bit her lip and knocked on the door to the pool house. She smiled a moment later when Ryan opened the door.

"Hi."

"Hi," she said.

"Come on in," he invited.

Taylor stepped over the threshold and smiled. The entire room was lit by candles.

"This is beautiful," she smiled.

"It's not too cheesy? It's too cheesy. I'll put some of these out....."

"I never thought I'd see it."

"What?"

"You - babbling."

Ryan blushed.

"And now I've embarrassed you. Good Taylor," Taylor said shaking her head.

"I'm just nervous."

"You're nervous?"

"This is important to you. What if I mess it up?"

Taylor smiled and put her arms around his neck, "I love you."

"I love you, too." He put his arms around her waist. "So, this is okay?"

"This is perfect," she smiled. "Let's see what you think when I come out of the bathroom."

"I don't need anything kinky," he said. "More than that, I don't want anything kinky."

"It's not kinky. It's silky."

"And red?"

"Who told?"

"So it is red."

"You know me too well," Taylor smiled as she backed into the bathroom. "Turn out the lights except for the bedside lamp, unplug the phone, and lower the shades, okay?"

"You got it." He followed her instructions and checked that the door was locked four times.

He looked up from the lamp just as Taylor opened the door and came out. Her nightgown was red with black spaghetti straps and came down to about three inches above her knees. Her hair was down around her shoulders and her arms were behind her back. She was biting her lip.

"Wow," Ryan smiled.

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah."

"I'm scared. Is that stupid?"

"Depends," Ryan walked across the bed to stand in front of her. "What are you scared of?"

"Disappointing you," she said quietly.

"Dis....? Okay, now I'm confused.

"You've done this before," she said quietly.

"No I haven't."

"You don't really expect me to believe that, do you?"

"Of course I do."

"You're trying to tell me you're a virgin." Disbelief and sarcasm were heavy in her voice as she crossed her arms over her chest. He frowned as his view was blocked.

"I've never had sex with you."

"Yes but you have had sex and I haven't and I'm scared and now I'm babbling. Good Taylor," she nodded to herself. "Talk about killing a mood."

Ryan smiled and kissed her.

"What was that for?"

"To get back the mood."

"Not your best effort."

"Guess I'll have to apply myself then."


End file.
